Death of an Angel
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A few Months after they defeated Captain Devane, the Angels get a new case. One of friendship and loyalty gone wrong.But amongsts it all a new hidden enemy strikes a blow of tradegy amongst them.Set right after To Silence an Angel.Rated T as a precaution
1. Preparing to say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Angels, that honour goes to Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg. I just borrow them for yours and my enjoyment.

June 4, 2010

This is a sequel to "To Silence an Angel" which followed "Revenge on an Angel" reading them will help in following this story. I can not promise or guarantee regular updates as summer is the busiest time for me…but I will do my best. But until then... enjoy.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

On ce upon a time there were three little girls that went to the police academy…..But everyone knows that so let's start fresh.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris Munroe sat on the sand watching the waves lapping gently in and out along the shore. She dug her feet into the sand as she let the sounds of the waves sooth her. She thought back to the last couple of months and felt an involuntarily shiver run through her. She and Jill had been run off the road, she had been shot, her and her sister along with their friends had been nearly died in a plane crash and Jill was kidnapped. She took in a deep breath and pushed it all away. They were safe. Devane and his organization was dead, though she knew they weren't truly dead. They had cut off the head of the snake but it would be back in some form in another year or two.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Jill sat in the chair beside the bed with little Jake on her knee. She had been at the hospital the last hour seeing how Mike was doing, and to see her new best friend, his son Jake. She was relieved that Mike was now sitting up and able to do a bit more with his son. She had even taken him out of the hospital a couple of times and the three of them had gone to dinner. Jake had explained to Jill that the lady at the hospital visiting a couple of times was his Aunt, Mike little sister. Jill felt a warm tug when he had said those words. She at first thought she was Mike's wife. But over the course of the last few weeks Mike explained his wife was killed in a car accident not long after Jake was born.

"So you're leaving tomorrow?" Mike asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. He had grown accustom to his visit from Jill and he knew his son had as well.

"Yeah. I need to get back before I miss many more races."

"Jill?" Jake looked up at her with his big brown eyes, "When can you come to my school? If you are leaving tomorrow you won't be able to come."

She gave the child a hug as he sat on her lap. "I always come home now and then Jake I promise to stop in my next visit ok?"

"Ok. Do you know when that will be? I tell the guys at school all the time but they don't believe me."

She laughed at his eagerness, "I'm not sure Jake but I promise it will be before school gets out."

Mike watched her with his son. They seemed so natural together, "I'd like to know when you'll be back too." He had grown more fond of this woman then he ever thought he would feel again and he hoped she felt the same.

Jill looked at him before reaching out her hand and took his into hers. "Three months, maybe four." She quietly said as she gave him a smile, "Come to the airport tomorrow. I'll have Bosley pick you up and bring you back."

"I'll let you know. I want to Jill but I don't think I can watch you leave."

"I'll be back Mike I promise. Besides once you are getting around a bit more I have a plan" she smiled again but this time he could see something more there.

"You keep saying that but you want tell me what it is."

"That's because it's a surprise." She laughed "Ok I have to go Kelly and Bri are meeting me at the house for a farewell bbq. Call me later about the airport." She lifted Jake off her lap and stood up with him in her arms. "You be good and I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Ok by Jill." He wrapped his arms around her neck before she placed him in the chair she was just sitting in.

As she left the room she turned back to get one more look at Mike before giving him a small wave, "Bye."

Mike gave her a wave back not knowing when he would see her again.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

When Jill arrived at home she stood on the balcony to the beach house and watched Kris down on the sand. When she left that morning Kris had been surfing to catch the early morning waves. Now as Jill watched her digging her feet in and out of the sand letting it fall off her feet innocently she could see a time when she nearly lost her. But she pushed that memory away. Her sister was alive and they were all healing in their own ways. The last few months had been hard on all of them, but she felt especially bad for Kris.

She started down the stairs feeling the warm sand on her bare feet, she paused slightly when she came up to Kris, before bending down beside her.

"You thinking of going surfing again or the meaning of life?" Jill asked as she looked at her little sister.

Kris didn't say anything but just held her gaze out to the ocean. She wasn't really sure what she was thinking as it wasn't really any one thing. She leaned over and put her head on Jill's shoulder where Jill instinctively put her arm around her sister.

Jill looked down at Kris, "Rough couple of months." It wasn't a question or even a statement but a matter of truth.

"Yeah." Was all Kris said in return. "How was the visit with Mike?" Kris knew her sister well enough that she knew Jill was starting to have feelings for Mike, and they all knew where Jill stood with Little Jake.

"It was good. He is sitting up more and more everyday. I asked him to come to the airport tomorrow. We'll see." Jill looked out to the waves and then back to her sister, "you know we never really finished our contest."

Kris laughed slightly, "I wiped out remember. I'd say you won that round."

"Not really. You were forced."

"There was also the day at the beach not long after we wrapped this craziness up." Kris added in

"True," Jill replied, "But you weren't on your game that day. After all it wasn't that many weeks after you had your knee surgery."

Kris looked up at Jill and could see the glimmer in her older sisters' eyes. The same glimmer she always got when she was being competitive. "You sure you're up to it?" Kris finally asked but felt her own competitive juices. She was forced to wipe out last time and she wanted a re-do.

Jill pushed herself up from the sand before reaching down and pulled Kris to her feet. "Come on. One last run before I have to go back to Europe."

For a brief moment Kris' smiled faded; knowing that her sister was going to be leaving soon.

Jill drew her sister into a hug knowing in a way she had upset her, "I'll be back bothering you before you know it."

"I just wish you could stay." Kris said as she returned the hug to her sister.

"What? I've been her nearly four months. It was only supposed to be one." Jill countered.

"I know" was all Kris said.

Jill tightened her hug and placed a kiss on the top of Kris' forehead. There really wasn't anything more she could say or do.

~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina stood on the balcony having arrived not long after Jill went down to the beach. They had seen their friend walking down the stairs towards Kris but let the two sisters have a moment together. They knew this day would be hard on both of them with Jill leaving in the morning.

"This is definitely one case I am glad is over." Kelly remarked as she watched her two friends on the beach.

"Some how I don't think you are alone in that sentiment Kel." Sabrina agreed.

There was an uneasy silence between the two friends until Kelly finally spoke, "So Jill leaves tomorrow."

"I know." Was all Sabrina said in return. It had been nice having her friend around as long as they did. Though she wished it was under more pleasant circumstances.

There was once again that uneasy silence this time broken by Sabrina, "Maybe we should come over tomorrow night. Be here for Kris."

"Might be a good idea." Kelly agreed.

The whole conversation seemed short and the whole time they both watched Kris and Jill on the beach before they made their way towards the surf.

The two Angels sat on the balcony and watched the two sisters cut across wave after wave. In the end Jill took a major wipe out and Kris sat on her board laughing at her as Jill came to the surface and hung on to her board. Even from that distance they could see the playful smile on both of their faces as Jill splashed water up at her sister.

Kris laughed at her sister again as the tow of them walked through the water towards the beach.

"What did you do anyway?" Kris asked as she lifted her board from the water

"I have no idea. Next time we do anything like this it's on a skateboard."

Kris leaned over and put her arm around her older sister as they walked up the sand, "You can skateboard circles around me but you can't on the surf. I will never understand that."

Jill playfully smacked her sister as they walked through the sand though Jill noticed one thing that it seemed to her Kris was trying to hide, "Are you limping?"

Kris stopped and looked at Jill, "No."

Jill stopped and looked at her sister with one eyebrow slightly raised almost daring her to lie to her again.

Kris saw the look on her sisters' face and knew it all to well from years growing up together, "Ok maybe a little. It's just a little sore is all."

"Well no surfing for you for a little while." Jill said as she put her arm around her sisters' waist and they continued their walk to the beach house

"Oh and how will you even know?" Kris replied with cheek.

Jill looked from her sister and then up to the balcony where Kelly and Sabrina were standing, "Oh I'll know."

Kris looked at Jill at first confused then followed her gaze and knew what she meant.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Jill cast a glance over her shoulder as her ticket was being processed by the agent at the airport. She could see Kelly and Bri standing on either side of Kris giving her support in their own way; protecting her. She gave them a smile as she turned her attention back to the ticket agent.

"Here you go ma'am. You will be departing from Gate 21 at 850. Please make sure to clear customs and security at least an hour before your flight, and have a pleasant trip."

"I will thank you." Jill replied as she took the ticket and turned back to her sister and friends.

As Jill sat in the restaurant having breakfast with her sister, Kelly and Sabrina she just enjoyed the last bit of time together.

"So Jill when's your first race when you get back?" Kelly asked hoping to break a silence that seemed to wash over them

"Next week actually. That's one reason I have to get back now. I have to make sure everything is ready with the car and I may have to re-qualify with the team. After everything in that few months the team doctor wants to make sure I'm good to go." Jill explained.

"I still say you should just forget this season and start fresh next year." Kris put in. The two of them had a major argument about just that after Kelly and Sabrina had left last night and she was hoping now with the two of them there to support her she could talk some sense into her sister.

Jill quickly turned her head and glared at Kris, "We are not discussing this again." Her tone was definite in that the conversation was closed last night.

Kris glared at her sister but before she could say anything Sabrina pushed her chair back, "Wow Jill we need to get you going or you're going to miss the flight." She looked down at her watch it was 815.

Kelly looked at her own watch and realize that time had gotten away from them. And was glad that Sabrina had thought quickly enough before a scene broke out between the two sisters.

"Oh my god." Jill replied in a panic as she got off her own chair and started for the exit with Kris and her friends close behind.

As they cleared security and made their way to the gate Jill had quietly put her arm around Kris' waist and drew her a little closer, "Sorry about last night."

"I am too." Kris replied quietly as they waited at the gate as boarding started.

As they waited Kelly cast a glance over Jill shoulder, "Jill I think you should turn around."

At that the other three Angels turned to see where Kelly was looking and a huge smile appeared on Jill's face as she started to walk towards the moving wheelchair. Mike had decided he needed to say good bye, with a small fan fare.

Jake was marching along beside his dad carrying a teddy bear that was nearly as big as he was and tied to his arm was a huge bouquet of balloons.

She took a few steps forward and bent down to give Jake a huge and then to Mike, "You are crazy."

"For you. I realized that after you left yesterday morning. I want you to come back Jill. And I will wait until you do."

"Me too." Jake echoed his dad's statement.

Jill had to laugh at the small child, "I will I promise and I will keep this little guy near me always so I won't forget you guys." She gave Jake another hug as she then turned to Mike.

"I'm serious Jill. I know we haven't known each other that long but I need you in my life. We both do and we both talked about it. I've fallen in love with you Jill."

Jill leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his, "Me too." She said quietly as she reached over and hugged him.

She stood up as she heard the last call for boarding. She turned and gave Sabrina a hug followed by Kelly. "Keep an eye on things till I get back?"

"You know we will Jill." Kelly answered as they gave each other one last hug before Jill turned to her sister.

Kris could feel her tears trying to fight through and at first she did fight them but eventually they won out as soon as Jill wrapped her arms around her, "You take care of yourself ok. No more getting shot or kidnapped or anything else." Kris laughed slightly, "I'll try. And you be careful on that race track. Don't over do it. If you aren't ready…"

"I'm ready." Jill stopped her before she got any further, "I love you you know."

"I know, I love you too. See you in a few months?" Kris asked hoping for the right answer

"You know you will." Jill hugged her sister once more before she picked up her carry on and started for the plane.

"JILL!"

Jill turned around to see Jake running towards her carrying the bear still. "You almost forgot."

Jill bent down and took the bear in her arms, "I won't forget you. You take care of your dad for me ok. And if you need anything at all you call Kris."

"Ok. What about the balloons?"

She gave him a quick hug, "You keep them for me till I get back ok?"

"Ok. Bye Jill."

"Bye Jake."

She stood up and gave everyone a small wave and a weak smile before she turned down the ramp to the aircraft.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

"This is crazy man."

"Look it's either this or jail which would you prefer?"

"None Cause Murder isn't the answer man."

"Getting soft on me? Look we are to close to finishing this to let anything stand in our way including him and you know it." The man explained

The man stood back slightly as he closed his eyes knowing his friend was right. They were to close now, they didn't have a choice. "Just hurry up before they come back."

The man bent on murder held the strap and loosened the buckle on the one end before tucking everything back in its place just as three more men walked in the room.

"Ready?" one of them asked

"Let's go." They each said as they grabbed hold of one of the packs and tossed it over their shoulders as the rest grabbed on their own packs.

It wasn't long before the five of them were 15,000 feet in the air standing at the opening of the plane.

"See you on the ground." Someone yelled out as one by one they jumped from the plane.

The rush of the wind on his face was one he always enjoyed. And each time he jumped he got closer and closer to the ground before pulling his chute open. He lived for the rush of the adrenaline cursing through him. His sister always said he was crazy but the one time she jumped tandem with him she understood. It was a freedom like nothing she had ever felt before she had once told him. And it wasn't long before they were jumping together. But not today: Today it was just the guys.

He looked at his wrist and saw his altitude. Knowing he was getting closer to his old record of 2000ft. He was not going to pull today till he hit 1900ft. He remembered when he was so scared he would never pull any later then the recommended 2500ft. Now he pushed the limit with each jump.

He gripped the handle of his rip cord and pulled just as he hit the 1900ft mark. He felt the slight jerk as his chute deployed and he rose back up. But as he felt the chute opening he knew something was wrong. He felt his speed pick up again and as he looked up he knew why. His chute opened but one side had come off its harness and was folding back in as he was freefalling straight down. He quickly reached down and pulled the cord to pull his reserve but nothing happened. He pulled again harder but still nothing. He looked down and saw a patch of tree and did what he could to turn his body and aim for the trees. They may not completely save his fall but they could possibly save his life. He doubted it but he had heard of some skydivers being able to do that.

Four skydivers watched on in horror as their friend fell to his death, all looking away when they saw him pass through the trees. All but one.


	3. New Case

Kris sat on her balcony and watched as the sun descended into the Pacific Ocean before her. She hadn't heard the car pull up, the doors close or the foot falls on the steps. She didn't even bother to wipe away the tear that ran solemnly down her cheek. Jill had left that morning and she had been numb all day. It seemed silly but she missed her sister already. Maybe it was more so this time then any other time Jill had gone back to Europe. This time her visit was wrapped in mayhem of death or near death.

She looked up somewhat startled when Kelly placed her hand on her shoulder.

"How you dong Kris?"

"I'll be ok." She answered only now taking the time to wipe the tear away.

"She'll be back bothering you in no time you'll see." Kelly said as she sat on the chair next to her friend as Sabrina came out of the house through the glass doors.

Kris gave her two friends a weak smile, "What brings you two by here anyway?"

"Cheering up a friend. Bosley even let us go home early.' Bri replied as she sat in the other chair on the deck.

Kris smiled knowing what Bosley could be like when one of the Angels was upset. The same big teddy bear Jill told her about right before she started at the agency.

Charlie had given Kris the day off knowing she would be upset with Jill leaving. Kelly and Sabrina had gone to the office but Charlie and Bosley could tell they were thinking not only of their friend leaving but the sister she had left behind and had decided that all the angels needed the day.

As Sabrina and Kelly sat on the deck chairs Kris got up to offer her friends a drink. As she walked in the house both Kelly and Sabrina watched her and then turned towards the beach.

As Kris came back out with a tray of white wine glasses she stopped and saw the look her friends were casting towards her.

"What?"

"Are we going to have to confiscate that thing or are you going to listen to Jill and not surf for awhile." Sabrina asked as Kelly also looked up at her young friend.

Kris put the tray down and sat back in her lounge chair. "Busted hey?"

"I'd say yes." Kelly gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew Kris loved to surf no matter her mood but it also helped cheer her up when she was a bit down. "You just need to take it easy a few more days Kris. You had surgery a few months ago."

"I know but I needed to get out on the water when I got home."

"Well no more or we call Jill, got it?" Sabrina lectured with a smile on her face.

Kris looked at Sabrina and smiled, "Yes Mum." She laughed. "Did I see Chinese in the kitchen?"

"You did and I'm hungry." Sabrina replied as she got up and went inside for the food.

Kelly and Kris shared a looked before Kris said anything, "She has been hanging around my sister for to long."

Kelly laughed, "I agree. Come on before she eats it all."

They talked, the laughed, they ate, and the remembered. By the time the food and wine was gone it was nearly midnight and Kris was feeling much better. She knew her sister would be back in a few months she always did but the first few hours always upset her. .

They said their goodbyes and once again Kris was alone at the beach house. Crawling into bed she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The shrill of the phone echoed through the small house and woke the lone occupant. Reaching over Kris fumbled for the phone and answered with a very sleepy hello.

"Kris. Oh God sorry I woke you didn't I?"

"Jill?" Kris turned over on her back and pushed herself up slightly and leaned against the head board. "Jill it's nearly 5AM."

"I'm sorry. Look go back to sleep I'll call back in a couple of hours."

"I'm awake now." Kris smiled at her sister logic.

"I am sorry."

"I know. How was the flight?"  
"Long and boring, but I arrived in Barcelona safely and back to the apartment."

"And let me guess you couldn't sleep so you thought you would call me and wake me up." Kris laughed knowing it was about 1pm in Spain.

"Something like that. I hate jet lag. How were the waves yesterday?" Jill asked knowingly.

"Perfect for this time…Oh I'm busted again aren't I?" Kris laughed.

"Yes, and stop surfing or I'll have Bri take the board away." Jill laughed

"She already threatened too. "

The two sisters talked briefly before Kris let her sister go so she could get up and get ready for work. She was wide wake by the time she got off the phone and figured she may as well get a start to the day.

As she was leaving she looked at her surf board leaning against the side of the house on the balcony. She starred at it briefly before lifting it up and taking it down the stairs and outing it away. "Just for a few days. A week tops. She said as she closed the door to the small storage area and making her way to her car.

She walked in the office to see Bosley sitting behind his desk working on what looked like paper work.

"Hi Bos." Kris said cheerfully.

"Hey. You're early.'

"I know, I had a very rude awakening this morning and thought since I was up I may as well come in to work." She explained as she started the coffee.

"Jill couldn't sleep?" he asked knowing that every time Jill went back to Europe she had trouble the first few days adjusting to the time change and usually called Kris at an early hour.

"Something like that. She arrived safely and has been to the track. The car is perfect and everyone was very happy to see her."

"Great so she is racing next weekend then?"

"That's the plan. She told me she was going to call in the next few days to let me know for sure so we can all watch it." She said as she poured a cup of coffee just as Kelly walked in the door, followed closely by Sabrina.

"Hey, good morning." Kris greeted her two friends

"Hey yourself. You're here early." Sabrina said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Early morning call." Kris answered as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Bosley's desk.

"Jill arrived safely." Kelly stated more then asked knowing that Jill was Kris' early call.

"Yes and it looks like she will be racing next weekend as planned. She's going to call and let me know."

The phone ring brought everyone's attention to a more business demeanor. As far as they knew there was no case but with Charlie one never really knew what to expect when they came into work.

Bosley tapped on the phone and greeted his boss who in turn greeted all the Angels,

"Are you still awake Kris?" Charlie asked after greeting all the Angels.

Kris cast a quick glance at Kelly and Sabrina before turning to the speaker, "Yes Charlie why?"

"Jill called me after talking to you, to let me know she arrived in Barcelona safely and that I may have a tired crank angel at work today."

Kris smiled as she looked up at Bosley and her friend, "No I'm ok Charlie. Thank you."

"Well then shall we get to business? I got a call last night from an Emily Sharps. It appears her brother was murdered, or at least she thinks so."

Sabrina stood behind the bar with her coffee in her hand, "She thinks so Charlie? How do you think a family member was murdered?"

"He died yesterday afternoon in a skydiving accident. But Emily says it was no accident."

"Is she certain Charlie?" Kelly asked the question they were all thinking.

"Yes. Her brother, David, used to be a paratrooper with the US Marine corp. He knows how to pack a chute and follow all the safety precautions. Apparently he and a bunch of friends went up yesterday afternoon and his chute came de-attached from the harness. The relief chute never opened."

Kelly cast a glance around the room. "That does sound rather suspicious."

"Indeed Angel. And I want you three to find out why." Charlie stated, "Bosley do you have the slides ready?"

"Yes Charlie." Bosley dimmed the lights and started the projector up to show a young man in his mid 20's. tall dark hair slight mustache, "This is David Sharp the victim. He served as a Marine for nearly 7 yrs. Joined up right after high school. Moved quickly through the ranks and became quiet well known as a skydiver with the Corp." He changed the picture. "That's him in the middle. On his right is Bill Stevenson his best friend since high school and the guy on his left is Steve McCarty. They met in the Corp. the other two are weekend thrill seekers that met the three at the skydiving club. The one next to Bill is Dan Andrews and the last one is Rob Graham. The five quickly became friends."

"But you think one of them killed him Charlie." Kris stated as she looked at the five men on the screen.

"Yes Kris. As Emily told me and I believe with David's background. He knew how to pack and take care of his chute. And he wouldn't let anyone else pack it. One of the other four must have tampered with it and that cost David his life. We need to find out who and why."

"Ok, so how do you want us to proceed?" Kelly asked.

"Skydiving school for starters. That is, except Kris." Charlie said

Kris looked confused at first around the room. "Why not me Charlie?" She asked the speaker phone, not wanting to be left out of the group.

Kelly smiled at her young friend. "Knee Kris."

Kris laughed almost forgetting. "I guess jumping out of a plane even with a chute wouldn't do my knee any good would it."

"Probably not Angel. But I have another assignment for you. Bill and David owned a sports bar together. Start practicing Angel, you're about to become a bartender."

Kelly shared a look with Sabrina, "Sure she gets to go learn how to mix drink for the cute guys and what do we get. We get to learn how to jump from a perfectly safe airplane." Kelly said sarcastically.


	4. Setting a Cover

The following week Kris stood behind the bar at the office shaking something as Kelly and Sabrina walked in the door.

"Hey, What you making?" Sabrina asked as she spotted Kris at the bar.

"Just a little something I've been experimenting with. Jack is a great teacher." She poured out the drink into a frosted glass like a pro and Sabrina nodded in approval as she looked over at Kelly. "Go on try it."

Sabrina lifted the glass and took a sip. Before looking at Kelly, Bosley then back to Kris, "Hey that's not bad. Martini?"

"Sort of. I've just been trying a few new flavours to it." Kris poured the remainder into two glasses and made her way around the office letting Bosley and Kelly also have a taste. "How's jump school?" she asked as she settled into the couch beside Kelly.

Sabrina pulled herself up to one of the bar stool. "We do our last jump tomorrow. Then we're going to 'run into' the guys at the bar." She explained.

"Well I am heading over their tonight. I made an impression the other day and Bill told me to come back tonight try me out so to speak."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow, "As long as it is your mixing skills he is trying out." she laughed.

Kris gave her a look with a slight smile before she turned her attention to Bosley's voice.

Bosley watched the Angels as they all got settle for the day's briefing, "Well so far we haven't got a lot. I spoke with Emily the other day and she told me that she thought her brother was hiding something."

Kris spoke up first, "Sibling do that Bosley; it's natural,"

"Maybe, but Emily said they never kept anything from each other, even as kids. And she said he was acting different the last few weeks before he died, almost over protective of her."

"Well that could be taken as natural too Bos." Sabrina added in. Neither she nor Kelly had a sibling but they had witnessed Jill and Kris together enough to know normal action. "I think the older sibling would naturally want to protect the younger of the two." She looked over at Kris for some sort of confirmation. And she got it in a slight smile.

"Bri is right Bos its natural. Jill used to drive me crazy with it when we were in school. And even now at times." Kris agreed with Sabrina.

Kelly took the neutral stand, "Why don't we play it by ear and go with Emily's instincts." She turned her head to Kris, "Everything aside on natural, you tell us. If you thought Jill was hiding something and being more protective then usual would you pick up on it?"

Kelly already knew the answer. So did Sabrina and Bosley as soon as she asked it.

Kris looked at all of them and then to Kelly, "Yeah. Yeah I would." She understood now where Emily was coming from. She just needed Kelly or someone to point it out.

"Ok so Kel and I do our last jump and we'll see you at the bar tomorrow night." Sabrina concluded.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris walked into the Beach house extremely tired. She had been at the bar all night with Bill showing her around and meeting the staff. She had seen Steve, Dan and Rob in one of the booths and watched them cautiously during the evening. At one point she thought they seemed to be arguing until Dan got up and left.

She sunk into one of the couches and closed her eyes for a moment. Only to be woken by the shrill of the pone once again. As she reached for the phone she looked at the clock. It was 3am she had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Kris?"

"Hi Jill." She wasn't surprised anymore with her sister calling her at strange hours.

"Rough night sis?" Jill asked with concern. She knew they were working on a new case and that her little sister would be putting in some late hours. One of the reasons she called now was she figured Kris would still be up or just getting home.

"Yeah I fell asleep on the couch. What's up?"

"I got the green light. I'm racing this weekend."

Kris set up a bit more awake, "Jill that's fantastic."

"Yeah, I wanted you to be the first to know. So I came home right way." Jill explained. Now get off the couch and go get some sleep."

"Yes Mum. Love you."

"You know I love you too. Night Kris."

"Bye Jill."

Kris rested her head back against the couch and smiled at her sister fortune. She knew Jill would have been ancy sitting on the sidelines watching the race. Getting up she made her way to the bedroom and quickly changed and fell into a deep sleep: Deep enough that she didn't hear the footsteps on the balcony, the knock on the door or the key opening the door.

Kelly picked up Sabrina on there way to their last jump lesson, but decided to make a breakfast stop first. Pulling the car in one of the empty parking places they both got out of the car and started towards the building. Walking along the wooden pathway they then knocked gently but not to gently on the screen door. Getting no answer Sabrina pulled her key from her purse and opened the door.

Walking into the house it was eerily quiet as they both walked around with caution. Seeing Kris' shoes near the couch and her purse on the table Sabrina started down the hall to the bathroom as Kelly made her way to the bedroom door. Opening the door gently she smiled and looked over at Sabrina, "Bri." She called out quietly.

Sabrina looked over her shoulder to where Kelly was standing at the bedroom door with a smile on her face. Walking over to her friend Sabrina peeked in the room and smiled, "Should we wake her?" she asked quietly.

"If she is like her sister; no way." Kelly laughed as she recalled a time when Sabrina had woken Jill at the academy and Sabina ended up with a black eye.

"Good point. Come on let's put the coffee on maybe that will wake her up."

Kelly smiled as she quietly closed the door to Kris' room. "Guess she had a long night."

Sabrina laughed as she made her way around Kris' kitchen, "Yeah."

Twenty minutes later as Sabrina pulled the coffee pot off the stove and poured a cup for herself and Kelly they heard the faint sound of soft footfalls coming towards them.

"Hey you. Hope you don't mind us breaking in for some coffee." Sabrina asked with a smile. Kris gave Sabrina a weak smile before sitting at the kitchen table with her head on her arms. "I need some of that please."

Kelly laughed at her young friend. Sure honey here." She grabbed a cup and placed it in front of Kris as she ran her hand along her back. "Long night?"

Kris looked up at her two friends. "Yes and no. I got home at about one and fell asleep on the couch. Jill called a couple hours later and woke me up. I think that was worse." She took a sip of her coffee, "She got the go ahead for this weekend. She's racing."

"Hey that's great Kris." Kelly said with a smile.

"Yeah I bet she is glad to be over that hurdle." Sabrina put in.

"Yeah she was very excited and wanted me to be the first to know."

As they each prepared something for breakfast Kris filled them in on the previous night's activities at the bar.

"Dan seemed a little pissed when he left but I wasn't close enough to hear anything. Bill doesn't say much about the accident. I went in with the idea that I was an old friend of Emily's and she told me about her brothers death. "

"Good call that way he won't get overly suspicious in that you know details of the death and him." Sabrina agreed. Anything else on the others."

"No. Say I didn't really get a chance to talk to them or hear them. But they seemed very secretive in the booth, always looking around the bar. I'll try and get closer tonight"

"Well Kel and I should be there around 8. well se you then." Sabrina got up and put her dishes in the sink. "Come on Kelly we have to jump out of a perfectly safe airplane."

Kelly looked from Kris to Sabrina and rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me." She got up and followed after Sabrina. "See you later Kris."

"Yeah. Have fun." She added on with a cheeky tone, only to receive a glare back from Kelly as she left the house.


	5. Behind the Bar

Kelly looked over at Sabrina who was sitting across from her with her eyes closed seemingly sleeping, but Kelly knew her friend to well. She was scared. She reached her foot over and taped her leg and gave her a smile, "It won't be that bad Bri."

Sabrina looked over at her friend and tried to give her a weak smile but it didn't quite come out that way. "Easy for you to say, you aren't afraid of heights."

Kelly gave her friend a sympathetic look as she looked down the plane as the hatch way opened. "Come on. Just close your eyes and get it over with. If all goes well this will be the only time you have to do this."

Sabrina looked towards the open door and could feel the cool air on her face. She knew everything that was required to make the jump, she had passed everything on the ground but now she had to actually make the jump to graduate the class.

She stood up and gripped onto Kelly's shoulder as they starred out the door. Their instructor gave them the thumbs up that it was safe to jump and Kelly gave her friends hand a squeeze before jumping from the plane. Sabrina stood frozen watching her friend fall to what she surmised was her death. She looked at her instructor who gave her words of encouragement before she just closed her eyes and jumped. Screaming the whole way down until she pulled her cord and she felt the jerk of her chute opening and she drifted in the breeze gently.

Kelly looked up and around her chute and could see Sabrina drifting down towards her. She smiled to herself knowing her friend had taken a small step in conquering her fear. She looked down as the target came closer and she prepared to tuck and roll as soon as she hit the ground.

Sabrina looked down and could see Kelly not that far below her getting closer to the target that was set out. She watched as Kelly expertly hit the ground and rolled perfectly and was then standing waiting for her. She moved the cords left and right to get close to the target but had not anticipated a last minute gust of wind that pulled her to her right. She was to low to the ground to compensate and she landed to close to a clump of bushes which impeded her roll.

Kelly had already unhooked her parachute and quickly ran towards where Sabrina had landed. Pushing the chute out of the way she quickly kneeled by her friend, "Are you ok?"

Sabrina looked up at her, "I swear if I ever get the chance to meet Charlie. I am going to kill him."

Kelly laughed as she saw the smile on her friends face, "Come on." She pulled Sabrina to her feet and helped her gather her chute and make there way to the target area.

Walking towards their instructor Sabrina looked over at Kelly, "I can't wait to see Kris tonight."

Kelly looked at her confused, "So you can tell her you crashed into the brushes?"

"No. So she can make me one of those fancy Martini's she was mixing the other day."

Both girls laughed as everyone gathered their equipment and loaded it into the waiting van.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris moved around from behind the bar like she had been doing it her whole life. As she slid another beer down the wooden surface she could feel the eyes behind her watching her. She turned around and flashed a smile at the man at the bar.

"So you're an old friend of Em's I hear."

Kris walked towards him and rested her palms on the top of the bar, "Yeah, I knew her in college. You?"

"I was in the Corp with her brother." He reached his hand out, "Names Steve McCarty."

Kris took the extended hand, "Kris Martin." She pulled her hand away after he held it a bit longer then she liked. "Em told me about David. Tragic."

"Yeah he was s good guy." He watched her carefully, "Can I talk you into a drink?"

Kris smiled "Well I can get you one but I'm working so you are going to have to have it solo."

"Next time then?" he suggested

Kris looked at him, "Yeah, next time." She turned around and grabbed a beer from the fridge, "So you knew David well?"

Steve took the beer and a large swig before resting it on the bar top, "Yeah we served together in Nam. He was s great guy."

Kris leaned forward slightly, "So Em said his chute gave out when you guys were jumping. He was a pro how does that happen?"

Steve lifted his drink. "I have no idea. David was always the pickiest about his gear wouldn't let anyone near it. But he was acting strange the last few weeks. Something was up."

Kris leaned back again the words running in her mind on what Bosley had said Emily told him. Something had been bothering David before he died.

"Something like?" she tried to find out more of this mysterious behaviour from David.

"Not sure. I knew the guy a long time. You get close to people in a situation like Nam. Your life depends on it. But he wouldn't talk about it." He cast a glance around the bar.

"Em said she thought he was hiding something too. That he was more protective of her.

Steve took another drink, "Dave was always protective of Em. Even when we were in Nam he worried about her."

"But you guys were all pretty tight. He never said anything to you?" she pushed a little more.

"Nope. Now enough about David. I want to know where Bill has been hiding you."

Kris smiled at the man before her, "Nowhere really. I just got back into to town after being away. When I heard about David in the news I called Em." She picked up a cloth and wiped down a portion of the bar, "She was pretty upset."

"That's all there is to Kris Martin?" He prodded.

"There's more to me but I can't tell all on the first night." She said with her own mystery in her voice. "What about you. You served in the Corp with David in Nam. I know guys that were over there so I'm not going to ask how that was but what about you now?"

He took another swig of his beer, "Not much really. I still like to skydive when I can. I help Bill out now and then here. Well I did help him and David but, well you know."

Kris looked at him, "Yeah." She felt for this guy his friend was killed but she also knew he could have killed him.

"Steve."

Both Steve and Kris turned to the voice coming towards them and each smiled in their own way

"What have I told you about trying to pick up my staff?" Bill laughed as he sat on the bar stool next to his friend.

"Well I'm trying but so far all I've gotten from the lady is a beer."

Kris smiled at the two friends, as she wiped down another section of the bar. It was then she saw the door open and Kelly and Sabrina walk in.

"Well that better be all you get. Every time I get a new bartender of the feminine nature you pick her up and I never see her again."

Kris looked at the two men, "Should I be worried?" she laughed.

"No he just dates them for a few months and then she dumps him but she doesn't want to come back here cause he's always here."

"Oh I see. Well I think it's too early for dating so be assured Bill I'm not going anywhere." She put the cloth down and started around the bar, "New customers." She said as she walked towards the table the girls sat themselves sat.

"Good to hear." Bill called out as he watched her going through the bar. He turned back to Steve, "Are you crazy?"

"What? I was just getting to know her is all."

Bill looked over towards Kris, "Just make sure you keep it that way. We don't need any more complications." With that he got off the stool and headed towards the offices in the back, leaving Steve to watch Kris.

As he watched her talking to the new customers he asked himself, "You ask a lot of questions for someone that just came back to town. Who are you Kris Martin?" there was something about this lady that made Steve want to know her more but also he had a feeling that he needed to keep her close by, to keep an eye on her.


	6. Questions, Suspicion and a Missing Angel

Kris couldn't stop laughing the next morning in the office when Kelly was telling her and Bosley where Sabrina landed on her jump.

"Oh sure you two laugh. I'd like to see you do any better when a sudden cross wind comes along." Sabrina said in her defense.

Kris straightened slightly, "I'm sorry Bri, it just seems funny that you ended up in the briar patch." She looked at Kelly and then back to Bri seriously, "One thing though."

Sabrina looked at the youngest Angel, "What?" she asked hesitantly not knowing what Kris was going to ask her.

"Did you see Briar Rabbit?" she asked innocently before everyone but Sabrina broke into laughter again.

Sabrina glared at Kris, "Yeah funny, ha-ha." She sat in one of the chairs in front of Bosley who was trying to keep his composure but failing miserably.

Lucky for everyone, especially Sabrina the phone ringing and Charlie's voice ended the pick on Sabrina session.

"Sounds like everyone is having a good morning." Charlie said as he heard the tale ends of the laughter on the phone.

"Everyone but Sabrina, Charlie." Kelly put in as she smiled at her friend.

"Oh. Is everything ok Sabrina?" he asked concerned.

"Just great Charlie." She replied glaring at her two co workers who were sat on the couch.

Kris smiled, "She is just missing her friends Briar Rabbit, Briar Fox and Briar Bear is all Charlie."

Sabrina grabbed the pillow on the chair next to her and flung it at Kris who easy snatched it in the air and smiled at her friend.

There was silence on the phone, "Something tells me I don't want to know. I do hope everything is ok though Sabrina."

"Fine Charlie as soon as I lose the comedians here." She replied casting a look at her friends.

"Well then, anything new?" he asked getting to the business at hand.

"Nothing so far Charlie. Kelly and I completed the jump training and went to Bills bar last night. But we are still new there so it may take a few days for the guys to come around. We are going back tonight though."

"I may have something Charlie." Kris started, "Steve stopped by at the bar last night for a chat. He also said that David was nervous about something that something was bothering him." Kris put in. "I am certain I can get him to open up a little bit more."

"Just be careful Angel. Seems strange that he would repeat almost what Emily told Bosley." Charlie said.

Kris looked at Sabrina and Bosley with raised eyebrows in agreement with her boss's statement.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris pulled another beer from the fridge as soon as she saw Steve heading her way. "I recall it was Miller wasn't it?"

"Good memory." He replied as she took the beer from her hand, clasping his fingers around her slightly as she smiled up at him before taking her hand back. "Nice to know that I didn't scare you away last night like Bill said I would."

"Well I believe Bill said you would date me, I would dump you and I wouldn't come back after that." She laughed getting another drink for another customer and watched as Kelly and Sabrina walked in.

He gave her a smile as he took another swig from his beer. "You're in early tonight. That mean Bill is going to let you go early?"

"Maybe. I 'm scheduled till midnight unless its gets quiet."

"Well then I'll have to get some of my friends to keep the customers away so you can get off early."

"Now why would you do that?"

"So you can get off early and I can take you for a walk on the beach." He said taking another drink from is beer.

Kris gave him a smile but didn't say anything as she made the drink order the waitress brought over for Kelly and Sabrina.

She placed the drinks on the tray with some napkins before picking it up and looking at Steve as she went around the bar, "Well see." She said as she carried the tray to her friends.

Kelly and Sabrina watched Kris at the bar talking to Steve and then as she came towards them.

"Looks like you have an admirer?" Kelly asked as she took the drink from Kris.

"Hmm maybe. He wants to go for a walk on the beach. Could be my chance to get some info from him." Kris told them as she placed the drinks down and the started back,

"Be careful." Sabrina added in as Kris just gave them a small wave behind her back.

Dan and Rob had come in to the bar when Kris was with Kelly and Sabrina's and spotted their friend sitting on a bar stool. Coming in beside him they slapped their hands on his back. "You buying Steve buddy?" Dan said as he sat down.

"Not tonight boys I have a fish to reel in." he smiled as Kris came back now behind the bar.

Dan and Rob followed his gaze and gave a slight whistle, "Yes you do old buddy, but first things first."

Kris came up to the three "Get you boys anything?"

"If you are on the menu I'll take that." Rob said as he cast his eyes up and down what he could see of Kris in behind the bar,

"Sorry boys just drinks." She replied not taking their bait.

Steve glared at his friends, "Don't mind them Kris they are just a bunch of civilian pigs. Give them a beer and I'll make them go away."

"Can do." She turned around and grabbed two more Millers from the fridge and put them on the bar.

"Thanks gorgeous." Dan said as he lifted his drink.

"Kris, this is Dan Andrews and Rob Graham. Sometimes friends of mine and Bill's.

"Oh, were you in the Corp as well?" she asked innocently knowing the answer.

"No just skydiving buddies." Dan replied, "Look sorry about that. We were just joking around with ya."

"Not a problem. Friends of Steve's are welcome to my end of the bar any time." She said with a smile, hoping to get them to trust her as well.

Kelly and Sabrina watched Kris at the bar and decided that now was a good a time as any to make their move. All three where in one spot and they had seen Bill around the bar.

"Seems like Kris is making more friends." Kelly said as she took a sip from her martini.

"Seems like it. Well we can't let her have all the fun." Sabrina looked across the bar and waved over at Kris and pointed to her drink, indicting she would like another one.

Kris waved back and started to mix two more martini's for her friends.

Dan turned over his shoulder and spotted the two sitting in the booth together. He nudged Rob at the same time he picked up his beer and walked through the bar towards the two Angels.

"Ladies. You seem all alone sitting here in this great big booth." He said as he slid into the seat next to Kelly.

"Well I wasn't alone, I was with my friend." She recanted.

'True, but girlfriends are one thing. Sometimes you need a little more company." He answered back as Rob slid in next to Sabrina.

Sabrina looked from one to the other and then to Kelly. "Maybe, but we just finished our skydive for the day and wanted to just relax and enjoy the moment." She said baiting the two.

Dan and Rob cast a glance at each other, "You're divers?" Dan asked not truly believing it.

Kelly spotted the non belief immediately, "Yeah we just got in off a jump. You two?"

The two guys quickly looked at each other, "Yeah we try and get out when we can. Mostly weekends." Dan explained.

"Us too." Sabrina remarked back. She caught motion coming towards her and saw Kris walking with their drinks. "Ah just what the doctor ordered." she said as the drinks were put in front of them. 'Hey I hear a guy that owned this place was killed a few days ago in a jump. Did you guys know him?"

Dan and Rob shared a cautious look

"Yeah we've seen him in here a few times." Dan answered

"You ever jump with him?" Sabrina pushed a bit more.

Once again the two shared a look before Rob answered, "No can't say we did."

Kelly took the lead and turned to Dan, "Wasn't he like a Marine or something. Didn't think anything like that could happen to one of them."

"Couldn't tell ya. I just seen him in here." Dan said wondering why all of a sudden the interest in David Sparks

Kris placed the drinks down and looked at each Angel, "Ladies. Careful of these two. They like to live dangerously." Kris said as she gave both Dan and Rob a slight wink before turning back to the bar.

Dan watched as Kris walked towards the two newcomers in the booth and then back again.

Bill watched his friend as well as his new employee, "What's on your mind Steve?"

"Not sure yet. Just seems a little to convenient that you get a new bartender who knows Dave's sister at the same time we get two more pretty faces in here."

"Just jumpers. I over had them telling Dan and Rob."

"Maybe but I don't like it."

Bill wiped a rag along the top of the bar, "You were always too suspicious of everyone man."

Steve looked up at his friend, "Saved our asses more then once too didn't it." Steve snapped back as he turned and watched Kris come in behind the bar. "Hey Kris, what say you and I cut out of here? Bill can handle this small crowd. "

Kris looked from Steve to Bill not really sure how to handle this. She had been putting Steve off all night. Now she was in a position she may not be able to turn down.

Bill looked at Kris and knew what his friend was up to. He wanted to know a little bit more about Kris Martin. And would it really hurt. If she was a plant better to keep her close. "It's ok with me Kris. Other then Dan, Rob and those two girls there isn't too many people in here tonight. Take the rest of the night its not going to be this quiet this weekend."

"I'd rather stay Bill. I could use the cash."

"All the tips I get are yours. Now go on have some fun." He turned his back to walk down to the other end of the bar letting her know the discussion was over.

Kris looked over at Steve, "Well, let me just go get my purse and freshen up first." She walked around from behind the bar and started towards the back washrooms. She cast a glance over towards Kelly and Sabrina and caught Kelly's eye. She continued towards the washroom door and leaned against the counter waiting for Kelly to come and see her. She didn't wait very long before her friend walked in the door.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked when she saw the concerned look on Kris' face.

"Steve pushed Bill into letting me off early."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. But I have to go along now."

Kelly turned and looked towards the door. "Look Bri and I will get out of here now and we'll follow you." She saw Kris about to protest, "It's safer this way Kris you can't go off alone with this guy. "

Kris knew Kelly was right, "Ok. He said we were going to walk along the beach. I'll go out ahead of you and tell Bri you are in her not feeling well. That will give you both a reason to leave."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Always." Kris smiled as she walked out the door.

She stopped briefly at Sabrina's table, "Your friend doesn't look to good, she asked me to get you."

Sabrina looked up at Kris a little confused but excused herself from Dan and Rob and thanked Kris.

Kris walked up to the bar where Steve was waiting for her. "Ready?"

He took the last swig from his beer and put the bottle on the bar. "Yeah." He stood up from the bar and placed the money on the bar top for his beer. "See you later Bill."

Bill looked up and waved at his friend and Kris and watched as they excited the bar.

Kelly explained to Bri what was going on and the two girls quickly exited the bathroom, though not too hurriedly.

They gave their excuse to Dan and Rob and told them they would see them again another night.

Dan and Rob watched the Angels leave.

"What are you thinking?" Dan asked his friend.

"Nothing really. Just wondering where all of a sudden all the pretty girls are coming from."

Dan and Rob cast a glance at each other not knowing the answer.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina walked outside the bar and quickly started down the street towards the beach where Steve was taking Kris for a walk along the sand. As they approached the top of the sand they both looked in either direction and found the beach deserted.

"She said the beach right?" Sabrina asked worried.

"Yes. Steve had been bugging her all night about going for a walk on the beach." Kelly replied also worried about her young friend.

"We'll we weren't that far behind her and she isn't here, so where is she?" Sabrina asked the unanswered question neither Angel knew the answer too.


	7. Explainations

Ok I have had a crazy busy weekend with three weddings at the hotel that I have to planned, bookedorganized, yaddayaddayadda. today was the last that included a dinner and as a reward as such I wil share with you the next chapter. Thoughin doing so keep in mind I have not finished the next chapter so you may once again have to wait on my work/ball/summer crazuness schedule.

enjoy

* * *

They had gone back to Kelly's car and called Charlie and told him what had happened. He advised them to look around a bit more and then go home. He would contact the police if they still hadn't found Kris in an hour.

Kelly walked down another street with Sabrina beside her, "I don't like this Bri."

"I know I don't either but Charlie is right. We've been looking for over an hour and there is no sign of her. Her car is still here so she must be somewhere."

Kelly leaned against her car in defeat, almost. It was her best friends little sister that was missing and she cared for Kris like her own little sister and she hated to feel so helpless.

Sabrina could see the look on Kelly's face even with the minimum light on the street. She ran her hand along Kelly's arm, "Come on. Let go over to her place maybe he just took her home." She suggested hoping that her own words were true.

Kelly gave her a weak smile before opening her car door and starting the engine.

They drove to the beach house in silence neither Angel wanting to speak the unthinkable in that Kris was seriously hurt somewhere or worse...dead.

Sabrina was out the Kelly's car before Kelly even had time to put the car in park. She ran up the stairs to the beach house and quickly used her key to open the door. She could not only hear but feel Kelly right behind her. The beach house was their last hope before Charlie would call the police and put out an APB on Kris.

They both burst through the door with their guns drawn, not caring if she was home and sleeping.

"Kris?" Kelly called out as she immediately turned to her left and went straight to Kris's bedroom. She saw Sabrina out of the corner of her eye start through the house towards the bathroom.

"Kris!" Sabrina cried out as she opened the bathroom door.

Kelly opened up the bedroom door and found the bedroom empty as well. Going a bit further into the room she checked the en-suite. Again nothing.

Kelly walked from the bedroom and saw Sabrina in the kitchen with a more worried look.

"She's not in her room either?" Sabrina asked though she knew the answer by the look on Kelly's face.

"No, now what?" Kelly asked not knowing what to do.

Sabrina looked up at her friend, "I don't know."

The two angels turned quickly and held up their weapons at the sound of the door being opened.

"Kelly?" she asked confused by the gun in her friend's hand and why her friends were in her house. "Bri?"

Kelly put the gun down along her side and took a few quick steps and pulled Kris into a one armed hug. That was before she stepped back and glared at her young friend, "Where the hell were you?"

Sabrina walked across the room and placed a hand on Kelly's back as she saw Kris looking confused and Kelly glaring at her, "Easy Kelly. Kris we've been looking for you all night."

Kris looked at Sabrina, "What do you mean looking for me. I thought you were following me out of the bar?"

"We tried but by the time we managed to get past the guys and outside you were gone. We checked the beach and it was empty for miles." Sabrina explained.

Kris started to move towards one of the barstools at the kitchen as she explained to them what happened that night. "Steve and I left the bar as you know. About a few feet out some bum slammed right into us knocking us over. As soon as he realized what he did he took off, along with my purse. Steve got up first and ran after the guy and I followed. We finally caught up to him a few blocks away. I figured you guys were not that far behind. Steve grabbed my purse from him and basically told him he better not see him around the bar again and let him go. No harm done. Then from there we went for the walk along the beach."

Kelly watched Kris feeling guilty for yelling at her, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kel." She gave her smile to reassure her.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked noticing the slight limp her friend was giving as she walked across her house.

"Yeah." Kris explained.

Both Kelly and Sabrina looked at her knowing.

"It's fine. Just the long run and being on my feet all night. I'll put some ice on it, I'll be fine." She said almost defensively.

Sabrina watched her two friends, "I'll call Charlie he's been as worried as we were." Sabrina gave Kris a smile before heading across the living room to the phone.

Kris looked at Kelly and could see the worry still on her face. "Kel I'm fine honest. Steve was a gentlemen and I got home safe."

Sabrina walked back in the kitchen. "Well Charlie is relived that you are ok. And he said to take a couple days off. Kelly and I can still work the bar angle without you there."

"Guys I'm fine honest."

Kelly looked from Kris to Bri and back with her eyebrows raised.

"Kris…" Sabrina starred.

"Bri I'm fine. I'll have ice on it tonight before I go to bed and tomorrow morning. By tomorrow night I'll be fine."

The older two Angels didn't like it but they would be there just in case.

"Ok. But tomorrow before you go in you tell Charlie." Sabrina said as she got up from her stool. "Come on Kelly you're sick remember?"

Kelly looked at her confused and then laughed. "Oh yes." She turned to Kris, "you sure you're ok?"

Kris got up off her stool and put an arm around Kelly's waist. "I'm fine. Now get out of here so I can go to bed, I'm beat."

Saying their good byes at the door Kris closed and locked it behind them before making her way to her bedroom. Sitting on the bed a moment she closed her eyes as she felt the exhaustion of the night catch up with her and drifted off to sleep.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

He sat at his desk reviewing his books but his mind wasn't on business. His mind was thinking back to when everything was perfect. He had the girl, he had the money, and the power; and then he had nothing.

He looked up when he heard his door open. He hadn't even heard the knock. He didn't say a word as the man sat down in front of him and leaned back in the leather wing back chair.

"Everything is in place."

Again he said nothing.

"Just say the word and we'll set everything in action."

He got off his chair and turned to look out the long window taking in the vineyard behind him. He had returned to a place he never thought he would see again. "Do it."

The man in the chair at first didn't move. Then he pushed himself from the chair and without another word left the office and the man to his thoughts


	8. Something is Missing

Kris woke the next day and could feel the tightness in her knee. It wasn't a feeling she hadn't felt before and she knew just how to deal with it.

Getting out of bed she made her way through the house and grabbed the frozen pea bag from the freezer. She sat in front of the TV and flipped it on the sports and was in time to catch a sportscast on the upcoming race next weekend. She smiled proudly as they talked to Jill and her return the circuit.

She was so happy for Jill that she was able to get back in the hunt for the title. Her sister had been out for a long time but she had accumulated enough points prior to her visit that she was still a legitimate contender.

After an hour she got up and placed the bag of frozen peas back in the freezer and got ready for work.

Just over an hour later she walked in the office of the Townsend Detective Agency where Kelly and Sabrina were already waiting. Kelly sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee and Sabrina reading the paper, though Kris figured she was more likely doing the crossword.

"Hey guys." She greeted everyone chipperly as she sat in one of the chairs in front of Bosley. She looked up at Kelly, "You feeling better Kel?" she asked with a smile

This question perked at Bosley who immediately looked over at Kelly.

"Better?"

Kelly smiled as she looked at Kris and then Bosley, "I'm fine. Kris and I played the 'she is sick card' last night to get Bri and I away from Dan and Rob, in order to follow her with Steve.

Sabrina looked up, "A lot of good it did in the end. We lost Kris."

"Only to find me walking in the beach house."

Bosley looked from each girl following the conversation. Some times they made his life so complicated, but he wouldn't change any of it. He loved them all as his own.

The next banter was broken by the sound of the phone in which Bosley quickly answered with his traditional greeting, "Townsend detective agency. Oh yes hello Charlie they are all here hang on." He placed the phone down and hit the speaker phone button.

"Good morning Angels."

"Moring Charlie." They all echoed back.

"Everything all sorted after last night?" He asked knowing the night his Angels had had.

"We are all fine Charlie." Kris answered knowing he wanted to make sure she was ok. After all it was her disappearing that had set everyone into a frenzy the night before. She proceeded to tell Charlie and Bosley what had happened and how she ended up losing Kelly and Sabrina inadvertently.

"We'll I'm glad everything turned out OK Kris. I would hate to have to call Jill in Europe to explain to her we lost you."

Kris laughed but then looked down at her hands and fidgeted slightly "There is one thing Charlie. I didn't notice till this morning?"

Charlie was quiet a moment, as was everyone else in the room, "What is it Kris?"

She could feel the eyes of everyone watched her, including Charlie's. "This morning I caught the news broadcast on the race next weekend and Jill was talking to reporters. I was going to call her to congratulate her and say hi. Anyway, I looked in my purse for her number in Monte Carlo and it was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Sabrina asked.

"Gone. I have a small book in my purse with all Jill's contact numbers and addresses of where she stays in any city when she is racing in Europe, as well as her racing schedule. When she would be where, dates she left and arrived in each city etc. It also had attached to it a key to her place in France. When I went to call her this morning I looked in my purse for the book to get the number of where she was and the whole thing was gone."

"Could you have taken it out for any reason?" Sabrina asked.

"No. I have one at home as well. But the one with the key stays in my purse. I surprised Jill one year, but when I got there she wasn't home and I had no idea where to start to look for her, so I parked myself on her front step. She found me sleeping, leaning against her door. After that she gave me a key so if I decided to pull a surprise again and she wasn't home I could at least let myself in."

Kelly stood up and made her way to the middle of the office closer to Kris and Sabrina. "You think the guy last night took it?"

"The only thing I can think of. I used it just the other day to call her before she left for Monte Carlo."

Charlie's voice brought up the one thing that all the Angels were thinking, "There must be a reason why the guy last night took just that Angel. No money or anything else was taken?"

"No Charlie. And that's the weird thing. I had my take on the tips in my purse. It was well over $300. It was all there."

There was an uneasy silence through the office, until Sabrina's voice picked up. "I'd say this was a deliberate attempt to get at Kris to find out where Jill is and when."

Kelly looked at Sabrina and then over to Kris, "Sure, but why?" was all she could think of as she looked at her young friend who was now a bit more worried about her older sister.

Kris looked between her friends; Bosley and Charlie included and had no idea why.

Charlie was the next voice to be heard in the silence, "Well Kris I think the first thing we need to do is call Jill and let her know what happened. At least that will give her some warning."

"I already did Charlie. That was why I was little late. I used the book I have at home and let her know." She looked at all her friends: her family. "She seemed to shrug it, off but I could tell she would be cautious and on the look out."

"That is really all we can ask her to do at this point Kris. Until we find out why. Maybe you three should try and find the guy who stole Kris' purse. In between trying to find who killed David Sparks." Charlie said. It wasn't really a suggestion. He felt a genuine fear for his Angels, all of them. And he wanted to know why someone was after one of them. Even if she was in Europe.


	9. Searching for Answers

Dan peered at the map that was laid out on his dining room table. The apartment was small with a small kitchen dining room all as one and a open room right beside it that was big enough for a couch that folded out to a bed and a TV. He leaned over the map as if it would give him the answers he wanted. He didn't even look up when the door opened and he heard Rob walk in.

Rob had let himself into the tiny apartment and went straight to the fridge pulling out two beers. Opening them both he then walked up to Dan and handed him one as he took a long swig of his own.

"Everything set up?" Dan asked

"Yup. Should be no trouble getting in and out of there." He answered as he moved and sat on the couch.

Dan looked up at his friend. "You know we didn't have a choice right?"

Rob turned and looked at Dan and into his eyes, "I know. But hey change the subject. We going to the bar tonight?"

Dan laughed, "Wasn't planning on it. Not much action down there anyway." He joked with his friend knowing full well he was hoping that the girls from last night would be there again.

"Oh no, no action at all. I saw you looking that girl up last night. And the new bartender." He added in.

"Well I think Steve has his own plans for the bartender. Though I wouldn't mind a piece of that action, or the brunettes." Dan replied as he leaned against the wall as he sat on one of the table chairs.

Rob took another swig from his beer, "Maybe we should take them jumping this weekend." He suggested.

Dan cast a glance at his friend and laughed. "Damn man you do have it bad." He laughed again as he got off his chair, "Come on lover boy lets go find you some action." He grabbed Rob's hand and pulled him off the couch as the two headed out of the tiny apartment to Bill's bar.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris stepped out of her car that she parked in behind Bill's bar. She grabbed her purse and made her way around to the front door. As she rounded the corner she spotted Kelly and Bri getting out of Kelly's car across the street. Looking left and right she quickly ran across the street to meet them.

"Hi." Kelly acknowledge as Kris moved closer to them and stood beside them by her car.

"Hey, I was thinking of going to try and get a look in Bill's office see if I can find anything in there. I mean there must be something someone knew on why Dave was killed."

Sabrina looked across the street to eh front entrance, "I agree. In the mean time Kelly and I are going to follow the route you took chasing that guy. Maybe we'll find something."

"Sounds good. " Kris agreed as she started back across the street.

Kelly called out to her, "Be careful."  
"Always. Besides. You two are the ones that are jumping out of planes, not me." She replied as she gave them both her Munroe trade mark grin.

Sabrina gave her a quick smile before turning to Kelly. "You know as long as I work with Kris and I know Jill…."

"Can't tell which one is worse?" Kelly finished.

Sabrina just smiled before she started down the direction Kris had told them they went the night before.

Dan leaned against the wall with Rob beside him and watched the interaction between the three Angels. "Seems our new bartender and jumpers know each other." He said casually.

Rob looked across the street and watched as Kris ran back towards them and the front entrance of the bar, "Seem so." He didn't even look at Dan, "Cops?"

Dan watched Kris as she entered the bar and then cast his eyes towards the other two across the street, "Could be." He said casually as he stood up from the wall and started for the front door.

Rob watched the two walk down the street and then followed after his buddy.

They made their way across the bar as Dan patted Steve on the back finding in him at his now usual place at the bar.

"Stevo." Dan said as she sat beside him and gave Kris a smile, "Where'd you two disappear to last night?"

Steve looked at Dan over his beer, "Nowhere we wanted to be." He replied as he took a drink of his beer.

Dan looked at Rob and then back to Steve and over at Kris. "She too much for you wild man?"

Steve laughed, "No, but we were too much for the bum that took her purse and ran down the street with it."

"Get out really?" he looked at Kris,

"Soon as we walked out of her last night this guy ran into us, knocked us both down, took my purse and then took off. Steve got up and took off after him and I followed. Getting there in time for Steve to give the guy a pass."

"Always the knight aren't you Steve?" Dan laughed as he picked up the beer Kris had put on the bar for them. It was then he turned to looked around the bar. "Where'd your friends go?""

Kris looked at him confused, "My friends?"

"Yeah, the two ladies that we were sitting with last night."

"Not my friends. I only met them yesterday."

"Oh, we saw you chatting across the street before you came in thought you three where friends or something." Dan added in hoping to catch her up.

Kris looked at him knowing what he wanted to hear. "I saw them and recognized them. Being one of the only girls in here, I wanted a little more girl power to back me up with you roughens."

Dan looked over at Rob and then to Steve. He placed his hand on his heart feigning injury, "That hurt Kris."

She laughed handed him another beer. "Well then, this ones on me." She smiled as he took the beer and she started further down the bar to serve other customers.

She watched him for a few seconds realizing how close they had come and to be more careful in the future.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina walked side by side following the path Kris had run the night before. She said the guy had a good head start on them and their run lasted nearly 10minutes before the caught him. Keeping their eyes out for any clue the moved slowly down the alleys of Los Angeles.

"Bri." Kelly said quietly as she made her way towards a dumpster and bent down beside it. Reaching just underneath she pulled out a small book with a key attached. Looking at Sabrina she flipped open the book to reveal a photo of Kris and Jill the last time Kris had visited her sister in Europe. "Her book."

"Yeah but how did it get there?" Sabrina asked wanting answers.

"Maybe he was going through it as he ran and this fell out."

"But then why leave the cash in her wallet. Wouldn't he have gone for that first?"

Kelly tucked the book in her purse as they continued further down the alley. "Maybe he was just tossing stuff out before he got to her wallet. This is about the spot they caught up to him. Maybe he never got that far in her purse."

Sabrina looked around where Kris said they finally caught up to him. She tried to put herself in the bum's place as he ran with the purse and with two people in good shape chasing him down. "Maybe. Come on lets go back to the bar check on Dan and Rob."

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris watched as Bill and Steve got into a conversation that seemed heated on one side. And it was soon after that Bill disappeared.

She took the chance and made her way to the back office and closing the door quickly behind her.

Scanning the small room she went straight to the filing cabinet to find anything that may tell her more about the case they were working on. Not finding anything there she sat at his desk and opened the bottom drawer and made her way up. She was flipping through his top drawer when she heard the door handle turn ever so slowly. She quickly looked around and found no where she could hide. So as the door creaked open she thought of a lie as to why she was in the room.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

"I thought you said everything was taken care of?"

"It was boss, but the guy…." The next thing that was heard was a muffled shot of a silencer and the guy then hit the ground.

He turned and looked to the man next to him. "Do not screw this up."

"I won't. I've already disposed of the man from last night. In a couple of days the Angels won't know what hit them."


	10. Living Dangerously

Kris quickly got up from the desk chair and practically ran to the couch in Bill's office. She could always play sick or her knee as sore. Bill knew what had happened the night before so it wouldn't be too hard to pull off.

As she quickly got down on the sofa she heard Bills voice outside the doorway. Bracing herself for him to enter but he never did. The door was pulled closed and Bills voice disappeared down the hallway. She had heard another voice call after him but couldn't make it out, but was thankful to who ever it was.

Kris held her hand to her stomach and let out the breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding in. Getting off the couch she started to make her way to the door before going back to the desk drawer on something that caught her eye. Quickly grabbing the piece of paper she folded it and tucked it down her shirt front before she went back to the door and slowly eased it open. Seeing the coast was clear, she quickly left Bills office. Not wanting him to return again with her still there.

She made her way through the bar and back in behind the bar when she spotted Kelly and Sabrina sitting in a booth near the far wall. She caught their eye and started to make them each a martini. Placing them on a tray she made her way over to the booth and set each drink in front of her friends.

"We need to be careful. Dan called me out on knowing you." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked as she darted just her eyes around the bar.

"Seems he and Rob saw us talking across the street. I made up a story about needing more girls to fend them off."

Sabrina cast her eyes around as well before looking at Kelly and Kris, "So from now on we don't talk unless you are brining us a drink." She looked at Kelly who agreed. "By the way, we found your book."

Kris looked surprised, "What? Where?"

"Under a dumpster not that far from where you caught up to the guy." Kelly answered, "Everything seems in place but we'll meet back at your place tonight and you can tell us if it is."

Kris looked over her shoulder slightly and saw Dan and Rob heading their way, "New flavours ladies let me know if you like it or not." She picked up the tray and turned around to pass Dan and Rob, "Couple more beer gentleman?" she asked as she past them.

Dan gave her his best smile, "Sure doll." He turned back to the table and slide in next to Kelly. "You and your friend seem to be regulars in here now."

Kelly cast him a confused look, "Our friend?"

"Yeah; the new bartender." He replied.

Kelly looked at him and moved a little closer. "Well I would hope she was a regular, she works here." She moved back a little bit, "And calling her our friend doesn't fit either we barley know her."

Sabrina leaned forward with he arm elbows resting on the table, "Besides with all the guys in her I think she's glad to have other ladies to talk to."

Dan cast a quick glance towards Rob before easing back in his chair. Maybe they were jumping to conclusions but either way he was going to keep an eye on the three girls.

Kris was cautious all night with each drink she brought to the table. In some cases she had one of the waitress take the drink. She didn't want to raise suspicion any more then it was.

She had moved the piece of paper from her top to her purse when no one was looking but never got a really good look at it. But when she had first seen it alarm flares went off in her head.

By the end of the night she was exhausted, and as she made her way home she could feel the fatigue creeping through her. All she could think about was a hot bath and a good night's sleep. But as she pulled up to the beach house she felt every hope drain from her as she saw Kelly's car sitting beside the beach house.

Pulling up in her regular parking stall she leaned her head against the steering wheel taking in a few deep breaths. Knowing her night was not going to go as planned.

Kris walked into the beach house and spotted her friend sitting on her couch with a cup of coffee in their hands, "Hey guys.' She said as she plunked herself into one of the chairs.

Both Kelly and Sabrina knew instantly that they young friend was beyond tired. For the most part of the night the bar had been quiet but in the last hour it seemed to fill to capacity and they had watched as Kris poured drink after drink and was running around.

"You look beat if you don't mind me saying so." Kelly said as she got up and got a coffee for Kris

"I am. I can not believe how crazy it got so suddenly." She sat up as Kelly handed the coffee, "Thanx. So my book?"

Kelly reached over and grabbed her purse, "Here. Seems in order no pages torn out."

"We think maybe he tossed it looking for your wallet or something else." Sabrina added in.

Kris flipped through the book Kelly handed her and was relived to see everything in place, "All here even Jill's apartment key." She placed the book on the coffee table. "My wallet was on the top so he wouldn't have been digging for that."

"Nothing else was missing from you purse?" Sabrina asked

"Nothing. The only thing I really had in there was my gun and ID." Kris leaned back and then suddenly shot forward reaching for her purse. She had checked to make sure her gun was there that night but what she hadn't checked was the gun itself. Pulling the revolver from her purse she popped open the chamber to find it empty. "Why would a street bum take the bullets from my gun?"

Each Angel looked at each other and then two focused on Kris not really sure what kind of answer to give her.

Kris reached in her purse and pulled out the piece of paper she had taken from Bill's office, "I found this in Bill's office" she handed the paper to Kelly as Sabrina looked over her shoulder.

Both Angels looked up at Kris knowing what it meant. "Is this reason for murder?" Kelly asked

Kris met her gaze, "We can check with Charlie but as we all know money is the biggest motive for murder"

There as stunned silence between the three before Sabrina stood up and placed her cup on the kitchen counter, "Look it's late, why don't we all meet back at the office in the morning? Besides Kris can hardly keep her eyes open." She indicated as Kris had eased back into her chair and was obviously fighting to stay awake.

Kelly got up from her spot on the couch and followed Sabrina's lead, "We'll meet at the office around 10. Let you get some rest." She said as she looked at Kris who was slowly getting out of her chair.

"And we are going on a jump tomorrow afternoon with Dan and Rob." Sabrina added in which got a smile from Kris

"You're going to jump again are you?" she tried unsuccessfully to hold in her laugh, "I'll let the briar patch know." At which she lost it along with Kelly.

"Oh you two are a riot." She grabbed Kelly's arm. "Get out of here." She turned and glared at Kris, "You are as bad as your sister. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Night…Briar Rabbit." She couldn't help herself as she laughed and closed the door.

Sabrina glared back at the house and then at Kelly who was trying unsuccessfully to hold in a laugh. "You two will not be laughing when I get you back."

Kelly smiled at her friend, "Oh come on Bri, its just in fun you know that. Besides it could be worse.'

Sabrina looked over the roof of Kelly car, "How?"

"It could be Jill in there making fun of you." She replied innocently.

Sabrina had to agree with Kelly in that Jill would have been milking the whole thing from day one. Kris was only taking a shot now and then.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kelly stood beside Sabrina as the plane flew over the target, "You ok?" she asked her friend sincerely.

"No but I'll survive." Sabrina answered as she cast a glance towards the open door. Dan and Rob wee standing waiting not so patiently for the pilot to give them the ok.

Dan looked back at the girls, "Ready?"

Kelly looked at Sabrina and then back up to the guys, "Let's do it." She yelled back over the wind.

Dan gave her a wave before taking that one step out to freedom. Bill followed shortly after.

Kelly walked toward the plane exit before looking back at Bri, "Go."

Sabrina stood up and made her way towards Kelly. She knew her friend would not jump until she had. "See you on the ground?"

"Absolutely."

Sabrina took a deep breath and then stepped out of the plane.

Kelly laughed before she followed suit.

The four of them grabbed arms forming a four way circle as they free fell towards the earth. Dan and Bill broke off flipping through the air, show off to the girls.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina to make sure she was ok before she did the same. And then one upping the guys, by tucking her arms along her side and dive bombing downwards towards the earths ground.

Sabrina watched in stunned silence as Kelly rocketed towards the ground, but was relived when her friend moved her arms out and once again sailed with the rest of her body.

As Sabrina watched Kelly flatten out and coast she quickly realized the instant something went wrong as Kelly began to flail as she fell.

Sabrina wasn't sure she could do a free fall as Kelly had before but she knew she had to.

Closing her eyes for a moment she held her arms against her body and dove towards Kelly.

She quickly reached her friend an grabbed a hold of her. The blood was the first thing she saw.

"Kelly?" she yelled out against the wind but getting no answer. She held her friend tight as she pulled her own rip cord hoping it would carry them both safely to the ground.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

He watched the plane from the moment it came into sight to the moment he saw the jumpers leap from the plane.

He knew exactly which jumper to target as he held the rifle up to the sky waiting for just the right moment.

The shot wasn't even heard but he saw his result.

Gathering his equipment he quickly moved from his position knowing his task was complete. He had created a fallen Angel.


	11. The Day BeforeTo Many Questions

Earlier that same day:

Kris rolled over in bed and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She saw the numbers but at first didn't register the time, but when she did she quickly sat up and practically leaped off her bed. She had less then half an hour to get to the office; and it took at least 25 minutes on a good traffic day. Kris Munroe was going to be late and she knew it.

As she was just about to leave the house the phone rang. She turned and looked at the phone and then the clock and quickly processed if she should answer it or not. Deciding to let the machine answer the call she closed the door behind her as she ran down the steps to her car.

The machine kicked in just as she closed the door.

"Hi Kris, it's Jill. I just called to say hi and to remind you to watch the race this weekend. The time trials start today and I just wanted to talk to you before I got started. I'll try you again tonight. Love you."

Pulling against the curb in front of Kelly's car Kris quickly got out of her car and rushed towards the brick building. She was bracing herself the lecture she knew Bosley was about to give her as she rushed into the office at 10:20. She had got caught in traffic and road construction. And ever short cut she knew was also backed up.

"I know I'm sorry I totally slept in hit every red light construction and slow drivesr on the road." She let out almost in one breath as she plunked herself down on the couch as Bosley, Sabrina and Kelly watched her.

"It's ok Kris we all know you've had a few late nights with working at the bar not to mention late calls from Jill." Charlie spoke as he could see his Angel flustered.

Kris turned and smiled slightly embarrassed not realizing that with her being late Charlie was already on the phone with them; punctual as always she thought.

"Anything on what I found last night Charlie?" she figured just because she was late didn't mean she couldn't catch up on what she had found.

"Maybe. The map you found Kris is to a remote area near some mountains in Mexico. It's a very hard area to get too."

"So? He could be planning a holiday down there. So we really have nothing." She said as she leaned back into the couch.

"Maybe not Angel. The only way to get into that area would be by a long hike or parachute."

All three girls looked at each other. All the guys were expert jumpers and could easily get into a remote area.

Sabrina placed her glass down on the top of the bar, "I think we can still gather that what ever this is about, David found out about it and that's why they killed him."

Kris and Kelly shared a look knowing that Sabrina was probably right.

Bosley looked at the three girls, "Yes but is the 'they' in this questions Steve, Bill, Dan and Rob?"

Kelly looked at Bosley, "We'll find out when we go jumping with them this afternoon."

"I'll catch up with Steve see if I can get anything from him as well." Kris added in as the three Angles got up from their various places in the office and started out to find out if the guys were capable of murder.

Bosley watched them leave before saying anything, but Charlie knew him to well, "They'll be careful Bosley they always are. In the mean time I am going to find out what's in that area." Charlie said before hanging up the phone leaving Bosley to once again worry about the three he had become quite fond of.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris pulled her car into one of the parking places behind the Bar. As she was reaching for her purse she saw Steve walk out of the back door with Bill and once again she could tell that the two men were arguing about something.

With her window open she tried to hear what they were discussing but she was to far away. She thought a minute before grabbing her purse and getting out of the car and purposely started towards them. Take the direct approach she thought as she got closer to the two men.

Bill spotted her walking towards them and nudged Steve in the ribs but didn't take his eyes of Kris.

Steve turned slightly "What's she doing her?" he asked wondering why the new bartender was her so early.

"No clue she isn't schedule for today."

Steve watched as Kris got closer to them. "Miss me doll?"

Kris gave him a smile but kept walking. "Actually I was coming in to find out my schedule for the weekend. There is something I have to do and want to plan around it if I can." It wasn't a totally lie she had promised Jill she would watch the race that weekend and with the time change she would have to watch it in the middle of the night.

Steve watched her carefully as Bill turned and went back inside, "I have you working Saturday afternoon and the close shift Sunday if that's ok?" He explained as he went in behind the bar and looked at the schedule he had drawn up earlier that day.

"Perfect actually." She said with a smile as she sat on one of the bar stools.

Bill placed a beer in front of Steve and then looked at Kris, "What can I get you Kris?"

"Ah, Scotch Rocks would be great Bill. Thanks."

Bill walked a bit along the bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch and then came back to the two at the bar.

"So you two served together along with Dave right?" Kris asked as she took a drink of her scotch

"Yeah, I was always saving their asses from something." Steve replied as he gave Bill a smile,

"Yeah, usually cause you got us into it in the first place." Bill countered

"Keep telling yourself that Bill." Steve laughed as he took a swig from his beer.

Kris smiled as the two friends seem to take digs on each other.

"Must have been somewhat exciting. Jumping into places no one else could get to." She tested the waters a little.

"Had its moments of that I guess." Steve said, "but when people are shooting at you and you are falling from the sky with no way to defend yourself it takes a bit of the excitement off."

"And you guys met Dan and Rob here after?" she pushed a little more.

Bill looked at Kris, "The three of us missed jumping so we started going out on weekends and things. David loved it. The rush, the freedom. We met Dan and Rob a couple years back at a place where we always took off from."

"David always said they were a little to crazy. Always pulling shit that pushed the envelope." Steve added in

"And you were all there when David died?" She asked once again trying to get a feel reaction from either of them. One glimmer of guilt

"Yeah, not something I want to go through again. I mean you live with the chance every time you go up. Every time we jumped in 'Nam we risked getting shot at. But this is different you know." Steve said as he took another swig of his beer.

Kris sat quiet a minute knowing how seeing their friend fall to his death would be. She was brought back to a few months before when Stenson shot her old partner and her friend Jaime in cold blood right in front of her and Jill. There was nothing she could have done.

"Steve you said when we first met that David seemed on edge. Nervous about something. Any idea, cause Emily said the same thing to me? Like her brother was scared or worried."

"Like I said he never said anything but when you serve together like we all did you get to know a guy you know. And he was nervous and worried about something. But he never let on what it was."

Bill had gone back and forth between the two of them and other customers. He was listening to everything been said and was taking it all in.

"You ever jump Kris?" Bill asked as he placed another beer in front of Steve.

Kris looked at him, "Me? Ah no. I like to keep my feet firmly on the ground thank you. My idea of a fun time is sitting on a beach somewhere or a quiet remote part of Mexico so no one could bother me."

Steve turned his head slightly and looked over at her, "Why Mexico when you have California at your feet?"

"True, but I grew up here and have a place on the beach. Mexico is just as nice and warm and yet the scenery would be different."

"Makes sense. Maybe you can take me to one of those places some day." He smiled over at her as he took a drink.

"Maybe you know of a spot to take me." She replied quietly yet the seduction in her voice was not missed by Steve.

Steve held her gaze a little longer then usual as he placed his beer back on the bar. He could see all his plans changing in that small moment.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

"I'm telling you she is a cop and I have a feeling that the other two are as well. She is asking too many questions and today she was talking about remote spots in Mexico."

"Look don't panic we don't know for sure. Maybe she likes Mexico."

"Do you want to take that chance?" he asked, "I don't. This afternoon at the jump I'll take care of it." He concluded as he hung up the phone.

He looked around the room and spotted her sitting alone at the bar with her drink, "Who are you and your friends Kris Martin, and what do you know about Mexico?"


	12. Save an Angel

"Are you sure?"

"He is that's all the matters." He hesitated a moment before his friend turned, "What?"

"I don't like it. Killing David was one thing but killing a cop. That's crazy. We could get the gas chamber for that."

"It's his call. If he does and gets caught he'll get the chamber, we'll just get jail. Come on."

He followed after his friend thinking on how all of a sudden everything was spiraling out of control. First David now the thought of these lady cops. He decided right then as soon as this was done he was gone. A different part of Mexico or somewhere else no one would find him.

He sat in the plane and every now and then cast a glance over at the two ladies. He couldn't see them as cops. It didn't figure with him. Sure they asked questions, as did the bartender, but he didn't figure them as cops. And why would they send three lady cops in on a murder case? That didn't make sense either. Must of the lady cops he had ever seen where in the office or the school crossing or a few on the street handing out parking tickets, but not anything like this. Something wasn't right.

He watched in awe as one of the girls flipped in the air and dove straight down. He tucked his arms beside himself and followed after her. And it was then he notice something seriously wrong. But before he could even reach her, her friend came out of nowhere and quickly grabbed onto her.

Sabrina grabbed onto Kelly as quick as she could and tried to get them both to stop at the same time find out what was wrong. She saw the blood and feared the worst.

They were well past the safe point of pulling the cord but she didn't have a choice.

"Kelly?"

"Bri?"

"Hold on, I need to pull the cord."

"Let me go."

"Pig hells I'll let you go." Sabrina replied back shocked that her friend would even suggest it. "If I pull your cord can you land or maneuver?"

"Just do it!" Kelly yelled back as she held her hand over her wound. The next thing she knew she was shooting back up in the air but she could see the ground rushing fast.

Sabrina pulled Kelly's rip cord and then quickly pulled her own. But she knew they both would get a hard landing. In this case she was wishing for that briar patch to help break her fall.

Kelly watched as she got closer to the ground. As best she could, she tried to steer away from any trees, but with a bullet lodge in her it was heard to focus, let alone maneuver a parachute. She felt the branches breaking against her body as she felt her world turn black just as she suddenly jerked to a stop.

Sabrina watched helplessly as one of her best friends crashed through the trees to her right. She looked to the ground and prayed she remembered everything right as she hit the ground that rushed to her feet, as she tucked and rolled more times then normal. She wanted to take a second to check for anything broken but she knew Kelly needed her help now. Pushing herself off the ground she winced at the pain in her leg but pushed it back as she limped towards the trees.

Dan and Rob quickly landed and dumped their chutes in one fluid motion. Rushing towards the trees where Kelly was hanging. They both saw Sabrina rushing towards her friend as Rob quickly started to make his way up the tree as Dan yelled.

"What the fuck happened?" he yelled as Sabrina approached and started for the tree.

"I have no idea. Other then she started out of control and when I got to her she was covered in blood." Sabrina explained as she reached the bottom of the tree. She could see Rob half way up but what scared her most was Kelly hanging their lifeless.

Rob swung a leg over the branch that Kelly was hanging from and gently reached down for a pulse.

"She's still alive." He pulled out his knife which caused Sabrina to pull out her gun.

"That had better be for cutting her down Rob."

Dan and Rob both looked at her as she held the gun on both of them. Though they both knew she couldn't keep both of them covered.

"Well doll. Seems there's more to you then we thought. Or is there?" Dan took a step towards Sabrina before she took a step back and held the gun towards him. "Don't Dan."

He stopped where he was. "Well you can either shot me and Rob kills your friend up there or you shot him and I get the jump on you. Which is it going to be?"

Rob watched from his perch on though tree his large hunting knife in his hand "Nether Dan. I'm done." Rob answered from up in the tree as she slowly became to cut the straps that held Kelly to her chute in the tree.

Dan held his eyes on Sabrina, 'You're done when we say you're done Rob. You are in this all the way."

"No way. I didn't agree to any killings. Especially cops. It's over Dan." Rob reached down one last time and hung on to the harness of the parachute as he cut the last line tangled in the tree.

'Help him get her down." Sabrina ordered as she motioned Dan towards the tree.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll shot you where you stand." She glared at him almost daring him to try something.

Dan seemed to think a moment before slowly going to the tree and reached up and grabbed hold of Kelly's legs as Rob lowered her down.

Placing her on the ground Dan stood over her almost thinking of a means to escape.

"Step away from her Dan." Sabrina ordered again as she stood her ground just far enough away that if he tried anything she would still have the upper hand.

But Dan wasn't the kind of guy that gave up so easily. As he quickly drew his own hunting knife from its sheave and was about to place it near Kelly's neck but before he had a chance the sound of gun fire echoed through the trees.

He felt the pain in his shoulder as he quickly released the gun and stumbled backwards. Hold his shoulder he sent dagger glares towards Sabrina who stood still as a rock with the gun still trained on him. he knew then he didn't have a choice as he stepped away from Kelly and over near Rob. Who to his surprise grabbed him and quickly tied his hands behind his back.

"He'll kill you, you know that right?" he asked Rob as Rob shoved him on the ground near the tree.

Rob tossed his knife over near Sabrina as she bent down to her friend, and he sat beside Dan and leaned back against the tree wondering how everything got so screwed up.

"Kelly?" Sabrina placed a hand on her friend shoulder trying to wake her.

"Bri?" Kelly looked up at her friend weakly and winced with the pain.

"Hey yeah. Now who's landing in Briar patches. Wait till Kris finds out." She smiled as Kelly tried to laugh but stopped as a wave of pain shot through her.

"Just don't tell Jill."

Sabrina laughed slightly, "Deal." She turned when she heard the truck approaching where they landed. She gathered the pilot called down to the landing sight and told them what had happened as the truck and an ambulance pulled up right behind it.

Sabrina walked over to Rob and Dan and looked at them both, "Who else?"

Dan laughed as she looked up at her and said nothing.

"Who!" she asked again with more force.

Rob looked from Dan and then up to Sabrina, "Dan got a call at the airport."

"Shut up Rob." Dan shot a look at his partner.

"No Dan it's done its over I'll not let anyone else get killed." He looked up at Sabrina, "It's Bill. He told Dan he would take care of you two when you were jumping."

Sabrina looked around and wondered if their new enemy was still out there or had he gone back to town already to get to Kris.

When the police arrived Sabrina quickly told them what was going in and to have them call the office and tell Bosley to meet Kelly at the hospital.

She looked up at one of the paramedics as they loaded Kelly in the ambulance, "She going to be ok?"

"Hard to say right now she lost a lot of blood. Until she wakes up we won't know for sure. You coming?"

"No, I have to take care of something but my associate John Bosley will meet you at the hospital." She leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Kelly's forehead. "Don't leave us Kelly."

The paramedics loaded Kelly into the back of the ambulance and closed the doors as Sabrina turned and jumped in the truck that was to meet them at the landing site. She quickly put the truck in 1st gear and took off down the road towards the bar and hopefully find Kris safe.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

He watched from the shadow of the trees as they retrieved the girl from the tree she was hanging from. He watched as the other one held her gun on her enemy in front of her. he smiled at the bravery of the man who tried to take out the injured angel with his knife only to receive the pain end of a bullet in his shoulder.

He didn't smile when he saw the police and ambulance roll up and start to work on his handy work. But he did smile when he heard the panic in the paramedic's voices as she lost consciousness. He knew the tone of their voice that something was wrong. Well to him it was just right. She may be alive right now, but he knew she wouldn't be for very much longer.


	13. Answers but More Questions

Kris sat at the bar alone thinking on the case at hand. Not one of the suspects had done or said anything to lead them to believe it was them. But she had a feeling in her gut Steve was involved. And Jill always told her; from the first time she knew her sister joined the academy, 'Go with your gut lil sis. It will 95 percent bare true.'

She looked over towards the office and thought about trying once more to see if she could find anything on Bill or Steve. Getting off the bar stool she casually walked down the small hallway to Bills office.

Kris slowly opened the door to Bills office and eased in quickly. She sent straight for the desk as that was where she saw the map of the Mexican mountains the day before. She opened the side drawer and flipped through the files inside. It wasn't long before one caught her eye. Pulling it out of the slot she placed it on the desk and read quickly all she needed to know.

"Find everything you are looking for?"

Kris jerked her head up at the sound of the voice and quickly realized her mistake of not locking the door behind. She could see a coldness in Bill's eyes as she looked along the barrel of the gun.

"I don't know who you really are but I know you are not a friend of Em's."

Kris stood there not really sure if she should deny what he was saying or not.

"I've known Dave and Em almost my whole life and not once when she saw in college did she mention you. I even checked through old photo's and I didn't see your lovely face in any of them." He moved a little closer and peered over the top of his desk to see what it was Kris was actually looking at. "That isn't a copy of the schedule or a paystub so my guess is you're some kind of cop as well as those other two that have being hanging around here ever since Dave was killed."

Kris knew her cover was blown so there was no point in even trying to pretend. "Why'd you do it Bill? As you said you guys have been friend forever."

"Anyone knows that money is a great motivator. Dave found out what we were doing and threatened to go to the cops. We threatened him with Emily, but we all know in the end it was too risky."

"So you rigged his chute to malfunction during a jump." She said matter of factly.

"Actually no that was Dan. We drew from a hat on who would kill him. The guy that got Dave's name had to do it. This way the other two wouldn't know who it was. But I knew it was Dan. I saw him during the jump and after. Something on his face." So you killed him for what? A few rare gems? The thrill and excitement of stealing something?"

"For freedom. We've been planning this job for years now. Not that long after Dave and I met Dan and Rob. There was something there where the three of us saw this chance. We took it. Get in steal the jewels jump in the plane and we were gone. Into the mountains of Mexico never to be seen again. Dan was to pilot the plane over and towards a remote area we all jump plane crashes end of story."

"Until Dave found out." Kris said pointing out the obvious

"Something like that. Funny he had a feeling something was going on and I caught him much the same way I've just caught you."

Kris held his eyes to hers and could see nothing there. It was if he didn't even care what he was doing. "I won't be that easy to get rid of Bill. As you said, my friends know I'm here. And you can't make it look like another jumping accident."

"No I guess not. Though none the less I can't have you around to let the cops know. Come on Kris we're going for a little walk."

Kris stood firm at the side of the desk slowly thinking of a way to get out of the predicament she now found herself in. her prayers where answered when the door opened and Steve walked in.

"Bill…what the hell?"

The minute Bill took his eyes off Kris was all she needed as she grabbed the lamp on the desk and threw it at him.

As the lamp flew across the room Bill realized his mistake and turned just in time to feel the lamp clip his arm as he pulled the trigger.

Kris pulled back as the intense burning pain ripped through her arm.

Steve not knowing what was going on reacted on the instincts that saved his life many time in 'Nam as he almost leaped at Bill knocking the gun across the floor towards Kris.

Blood running down her arm Kris moved towards the gun and lifted it up with her good arm before holding it on the two combatants on the floor.

"Hold it!" she held the gun in her right hand not wavering as she held the gun towards Bill.

Bill and Steve both stopped and looked up at her as Steve then moved off of Bill and stood beside Kris who still held her gaze to Bill.

"Was it worth it all Bill? Now that its over was it really worth it?" she asked as she stood in her place casting a quick glance of thank you to Steve who still had no clue what was going on.

"You care to explain all this to me?"

"Sure just not now. Now I need you to call the police." Kris replied.

The police came and took Bill away as the paramedics worked on Kris shoulder.

After he was gone Kris felt all her adrenaline winding down as she eased herself into the couch in Bills office. The paramedics came in not long after that and loaded her onto the stretcher.

Sabrina pulled the police cruiser against the curb of the bar and immediately saw all the emergency vehicles there. Rushing out of the car and inside she was stopped by a young officer.

"Sorry ma,am you can't go in there." She said as she stopped Sabrina.

"My friend works here what's going on?"

"All I know is there was a shooting. One person was injured and another man was arrested."

It was then that Bri saw the stretcher coming towards her with a familiar face riding. "Hey are you ok? What happened?"

Kris gave her friend a smile "I'm ok. It's just a shoulder shot."

Sabrina jumped in the back of the ambulance with Kris right after she gave the keys to the police car to the same young officer that stopped her.

On the way to the hospital Sabrina explained to Kris what had happened on the jump. At first she wasn't going to as the youngest Angel had her own troubles. But Kris wasn't stupid either and noticed the absence of Kelly when Sabrina arrived.

AS they arrived at the hospital Sabrina spotted Bosley waiting outside the ER.

"Bos?"

Bosley saw the two angels coming towards him and wondered what else could go wrong, "Kris?" he asked worried as another Angel went into the ER.

"It's just a shoulder hit Bosley she'll be fine. How's Kelly?"

"I have no idea. I haven't heard anything since I got here. Kris?"

"Apparently Bill shot her when she threw a lamp at her."

Bosley looked at Sabrina confused,

"She can explain it better then I can but the end result is Steve saved her life and she will be ok."

Just over an hour later a doctor came out of the ER. Kris Munroe's family?"

Bosley and Sabrina stood up, "That's us. How is she?" Sabrina asked right away.

"She lost a lot of blood due to the injury but we should be able to go home in a couple of hours. We are giving her blood now to compensate for what she lost."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes I've had her moved down to room 101. You can go now if you like."

"Doctor what about our other friend, Kelly Garrett. She was brought in earlier as well with a gun shot wound." Bosley asked.

"From what I can tell Ms Garrett is doing well. And should be released in a couple of days. The bullet didn't pass through anything vital."

A collective sigh of relief was heard as Bosley gave Sabrina a hug and they both turned and went to see Kris.

Walking in the room quietly they could see the IV returning to Kris the blood she lost at the bar.

"Hey." She looked up to see them walking in.

"You know Kris, if you wanted some time off, all you had to do was ask." Bosley gave her a smile as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"This seemed easier." She laughed. "Kelly?"

"She's going to be fine. A couple days rest and good as new." Sabrina replied.

Kris closed her eyes thankful her friend was going to make it. Then she opened her eyes and looked up at Sabrina. "So I don't understand one thing."

"What?"

"Well, you said Kelly was shot when you were jumping."

"Yeah, I figured it was Bill. Rob said as much. That they got the call from him before we took off and that he was going to take care of it."

"Yeah I get that but there is only one problem."

"What Kris?" Bosley asked.

"Bill never left the bar today, neither did Steve. I saw him the whole time except the few minutes I was able to sneak into his office."

Sabrina looked at Bosley who shared the same confused look before they both looked down at Kris, "So if they were both at the bar the whole time…." She stopped a minute, "Then who shot Kelly?"


	14. Recovery and Tradgedy

Kris walked in the house followed by Sabrina and gently eased herself on to the couch. She closed her eyes and just took in a few minutes to herself.

"You got a message." Sabrina said as she came into the living room area from the kitchen.

"Oh, that was from this morning. Someone was calling just as I was leaving the house. I totally forgot." Kris explained.

Sabrina looked from Kris to the machine. "Want me to play it?"

"Thanx." Kris was finally comfortable with her arm in a sling and didn't want to move around to much.

Kris frowned as her sisters' voice echoed through the beach house. "I knew it was her."

"Well you can't call her now,it's the middle of the night."

"Wanna bet." Kris said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Kris, she is racing this week. That's mean."

"So. Give me the phone, its payback. Besides I should tell her what's going on or she'll kill me later when she finds out from you or Kelly. Or Charlie for that matter." Kris took the phone and dialled her sisters' number in Europe.

"I'm not getting involved. I'll come pick you up in the moning, well go see Kelly then." Sabrina said her good byes letting Kris have some time with Jill after what had happened that day.

The groggy voice at the other end made Kris smile. Knowing she had gotten her sister back, "Jill its Kris."  
"Kris? It's the middle of the night. I left a message that I was racing all week in time trials." Jill explained wondering why her sister called her now.

"I know but I got your message and I wanted to talk to you."

There was something in her sisters' voice that Jill knew something was wrong. There was a tone that instantly woke up the oldest Munroe. "What's wrong?"

Kris proceeded to explain to Jill everything that had been going on the last week.

"So someone mugged you and you lost your purse but Bri and Kelly got it back?" Jill followed along with everything her sister was saying.

"Yes and then Kelly and Bri went on a jump with Dan and Rob and someone shot Kelly but it wasn't one of the two suspects, because they were both with me at the bar."

Jill felt her heart tighten a little when Kris told her one of her dearest friend had been shot, "But Kelly's ok right?"

"Yes, the bullet didn't hit anything major. The doctor actually said the fall in the tree probably did more damage then the bullet."

"And you have no idea who shot her?" Jill asked worried for her long time friend

"No, and that's the part we can't figure out. Bill and Steve were our only other suspects, and they were both with me at the bar." Kris explained.

"Where you got shot?" Jill said with worry.

"I'm ok Jill, honest." Kris tried to sooth over her sister's fear. After what had happened a few months ago Kris could understand why Jill was a little more worried and scared for her then usual.

There was an uneasy silence between the two usually chatty sisters, before Jill closed her eyes and broke the silence, "You want me to come home?"

"NO!" Kris quickly said. "You need to get everything back together on the track."

"Then why don't you come here. You said yourself you are recovering. What better why then out here in the southern European sun?"

"Jill…"

"Kris no, I mean it. We both know Charlie will give you the time to heal. It'll be good for you and after this race I have a bit of a lay over to the next one, so we can spend some time together. Like we talked about before I came back." Jill waited a moment as she let it sink in to her sisters' mind, "Come on. What do you say?" Jill pushed on.

Kris tried to think of a reason not to go but came up with nothing. She knew Kelly was ok, the case was pretty much closed. And she knew Jill was right in that Charlie would let her go.

"Kris….come on, you know you want to…" Jill pushed a bit more.

Kris smiled as she sister teased her yet pushed all at once, "Ok, ok. I'll call Charlie and get a week off and come over."

"YAY!" Jill laughed. "Ok let me go back to sleep I have a run to do tomorrow for the race this weekend. Hey maybe you can get here in time for that?"

Kris laughed at her sister sometimes she was just too excitable; "I'll try Jill."

"Ok. Look night sis. Watch the time trials and give Kelly my love."

"I will I love you." Kris said with a smile.

"I love you to sis."

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kelly was sitting up in her bed the next day when Kris and Sabrina walked in her hospital room.

"Hey. Look at you." Sabrina said as he made her way over to the bed and took Kelly's hand in hers, "How you feeling?"

"Ok actually. A little pain to the side but I'm ok. Bos was by earlier filled in some of the details." She turned her gaze to Kris who stood beside her with her arm in a sling, "you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I talked to Charlie and I'm going to take a week off, as this is all pretty much wrapped up."

Kelly looked back to Sabrina, "So Bill, Dan and Rob?"

"Yeah. Apparently they were planning a big jewellery heist and had a plan set up a meet at a nearby airport fly over the border jump to the place Kris found on the map. Poof gone in the wind. Dave got wind of it and threatened to go to the cops. They threatened Emily and in the end decided really that Dave was too honourable to stay quiet so they killed him." Sabrina explained.

Kelly turned to Kris, "And Steve? I mean he seemed to be coming on strong and you said you over heard him arguing with Bill a couple of times."

"He was trying to buy into what was Dave's share apparently. Bill wouldn't sell to him." Kris explained, "Bill was actually holding on to Dave's part for Emily. Though she didn't know it. I guess he had a bit of a guilty conscience."

Kelly took in everything her friend told her as she leaned back into her pillow.

"You tired?" Sabrina asked seeing her friend relaxing slightly.

"Actually no. Just thinking on how the greed took over a man's soul."

Sabrina looked over at Kris to let her know to tell Kelly her news.

"Well Kelly if you're ok and sounds like you are going to be out tomorrow then I won't feel so bad leaving in a few days." Kris explained.

"Leaving?" Kelly looked up at her young friend. But as soon as she saw Kris' face she knew, "Jill."

Kris smiled as Kelly realized where she was going, "Yeah. She is racing today and the next day for time trials and I can get a plane in time to see her race her first race since she got back."

Kelly took the hand of Kris' good arm in hers, "That's great Kris, you two deserve some time together."

Kris just smiled as there was an easy understanding between all three of them.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Two days later all three Angels met at Kris', with Mike and little Jake as guests, to watch Jill's last qualifying race. Jake was so excited to be watching the race he wouldn't leave the house afraid he would miss something. Even though Kris and his father had tried to get him outside for hours.

"Jake the race isn't for another two hours. Come on I'll show you how to surf. Then when Jill comes home we can both beat her at it." Kris tried to get him to leave the house

Jake had asked Kris a few weeks ago to show him how to surf and she happily agreed, as long as it was ok with his dad.

"What if I miss the race?" he looked up at her with sad eyes.

Kris bent down and took his hands to hers and looked him in the eyes. "Jake I want to see this race as much as you do. So when I start running for the house. You follow ok?"

Jake seemed to think a minute before nodding his head in agreement before following Kris along the deck towards the beach and the surf.

The last two hours flew by and Kris looked up to see Kelly calling to her. She turned to Jake who was standing on her surf board right at the waters edge, "Come in Jake."

Jake jumped down from the board and tried to lift it up to no avail. He gave Kris a weak smile as she lifted the board under her good arm and started up the beach.

Kris walked in the house in time to see her big sister on the small screen.

"Jill this race means a lot to you from what I hear."  
"It does. I few months a go I didn't even think I'd be back racing after a plane crash I was involved in. but with the love of my family and friends I am here now to get my season started."

"You had a great race the other day and it seems there isn't much you need to do to keep the pole for the race this weekend."

"I did have a great race. But I have to keep racing with the mind I don't have the pole and I need to get it."

"Well, welcome back Jill and good luck today and this weekend. Anything you want to add?"

"Just one." Jill turned to the camera. "I know you are watching Kris. I'll see you in time for the race this weekend, and I'll win the pole for you. I love you always and forever lil sis." She then kissed her hand and blew it towards the TV Camera.

Kris stood in her living room as a tear trickled down her face. She felt the tiny arms around her leg as she looked down to meet little Jakes gaze, "She blow you a kiss all the way from the race track."

She smiled as she placed he hand on his back not able to say anything as another tear trickled down her cheek.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

He looked down at his watch knowing the exact time he was to act on his orders. He had been sitting to what seemed to him forever but it wasn't even an hour. He had seen everyone moving around the house knowing what they had all gathered for. There were a few extra guests but he still had his orders. Take out everyone.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

The man in the dark suit stood just outside the fence looking down at his watch. He was just there to make sure everything happened as planned. And as he watched from a distance he knew his bosses trouble were about to be over and the revenge he wanted was close at hand.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kelly came up beside Kris and placed a hand on her back. She knew that Kris always got nervous watching Jill race and today wasn't any different. Though maybe slightly, as the oldest Munroe was racing her first race in a long time and today she was looking to lock down the pole.

They all watched as the car was pushed to the start line by the crew before they backed off letting the driver take over from there. They watched as the flag was raised in the air and then just as suddenly dropped down quickly waving in circles indicating the race for time was on.

The car had sat on the line raving its engine watching, waiting for that moment the flag was dropped and the car and driver could take off.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

He looked at his watch once more before shifting around on the sand. He knew his partner was doing the same thing not that far from him. Each shifting for a better shot, as they eased their machine guns into place, taking aim at the small house on the beach.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

The car rounded the first corner quickly as Kris held her breath knowing how Jill fought that one corner. Then it took it with ease and headed down the stretch towards the next bend. It was then Kris knew something was wrong as her sisters' car never slowed down and just before it hit the wall it blew up into a thousand pieces.

At first it was shock as she watched the flames engulf what little was left of the car, and the small pieces rained down from the sky like small fires from God.

Then came the denial as she screamed for her sister. "No…NO! NO! JIIIILL!" Kris cried out as if to get her sister to hear her

She starred at the screen and just screamed. She didn't feel the arm around her as she slipped to the floor. She didn't hear the cries of her friends yet at the same time they were trying to be strong for her.

Kelly couldn't believe what she had just seen as she at first stood there until she heard Kris cry of pain. Taking her friend in her arms she eased her to the floor of the beach house. Twisting Kris' face from the TV so she couldn't watch any more.

Sabrina stood shocked as Kelly had been but saw the tears on Little Jakes face. She quickly pulled him towards her turning him so he too could not see the TV.

She looked over at Kelly who with years running down her face held a hysterical Kris in her arms. She turned towards the TV to see the emergency vehicles making their way quickly through the grounds and along the track to the burning car. She could tell from there that Jill didn't have a chance. There was barely the shell of the race car left as pieces of it continued to rain down from the sly. She closed her eyes not wanting to see any more.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

He looked at his watch and then over to his partner giving him a slight nod, at which they then both stood up and pulled back the lever letting a entourage of bullets spray through the tiny house sitting on the California coast.


	15. Shattered

For what seemed like forever a blanket of silence was heard through out the walls of the small beach house. The crash of the waves in the distance seemed deafening to the ears.

Bosley had been running late to meet everyone at Kris' place but as he pulled up towards the house he knew something was wrong. There were people gathered outside the small house yet no one dared approach for fearing the worst.

Getting out of his car he spotted one of Kris' neighbours right away. "What happened?"

She looked at him at first surprised he wasn't inside then she shock it off, "I don't know. We were, the family, we were on our deck when we started to hear all the gun fire. I ran around to the side of the house and I saw four men running off. They jumped in a van and, and they just took off. They...oh god." She couldn't finish her thought knowing what had happened and knowing everyone inside.

Bosley quickly turned and ran up the few steps to the deck to the side door. He could see the bullet holes that were caused by high powered machine guns and braced himself as he pushed the door open.

~~ ~~ CA

She stayed frozen until she knew the shots were finished. She even waited a heart beat longer when she heard the doors of a vehicle close and the roar of an engine taking off. She waited just one more beat to make sure it was done.

Pushing herself up from the floor she carefully shook off the glass from both her and Jake, who she had protected with her body at the first sound of gunfire.

She quickly cast her eyes around to take in where everyone had been. Mike had quickly tipped over his wheelchair and made his way around a corner protecting himself from the onslaught of bullets. She set Jake down, who quickly ran over to his father who was just now pushing himself up against the wall.

Sabrina got up and brushed off the glass and went over to where Kelly and Kris had been sat on the floor before all hell broke loose.

~~ ~~ CA

At the first sound of gunfire Kelly had twisted around and pulled Kris with her in behind the kitchen counter. But now as she too heard the vehicle drive away she focused on her young friend. So much had happened in the last few minutes she wasn't sure if Kris was hit or if she was still in shook as to what had happened to Jill.

Kelly looked up to see Sabrina kneeling beside her. She gave her friend a weak smile before focusing back on Kris. She wasn't talking; she just stayed in Kelly's arms with silent tears streaming down her face.

~~ ~~ CA

Bosley opened the door with ease and was met with the living room a mess from the spray of bullets everywhere. He saw Mike and Jake leaning against a wall and panned the room to find Sabrina and Kelly leaning against the kitchen cupboards, both crying and Kris in Kelly's arms not moving. He felt his heart tighten as he thought of everything they had all going through for it to end like this.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina turned to the voice of her friend with tears forming more and more. She had been holding it in but now all of a sudden she realized she couldn't, her friend was dead and they were all nearly killed.

Bosley made his way through the house towards the three Angels sitting on the floor. He was expecting the worse with Kris by the tears in Sabrina's eyes, and as he got closer he could see Kelly's tears streaming down her face. All he could then think of was how they would have to tell Jill.

It was like Sabrina could read his mind and know what he was think, "We're ok Bos. We're all ok. Just … just scared." It was the only thing she could think of. She wasn't even sure why. She wasn't really scared, not anymore, now she was just numb as Jill's death started to hit her hard.

He looked at Kelly who didn't even try and hide her feeling as tears ran down her face as she held Kris in her arms.

He didn't understand; they were all ok Yet they seemed like they had all lost a piece of them, Kris being the worst.

Sabrina looked up at Bosley once again almost knowing what he was thinking. He had not been here; he hadn't seen what had happened. He didn't know.

"Bosley." She hated this. How do you even say it when your heart didn't want to believe it? "It's…oh god.. " she felt a rush of emotions take hold of her as she felt a hand take hers. She looked down to see Kelly's hand gentle gripping hers to give her strength; to give her comfort. She took in a deep breath before looking back to Bosley. "It's Jill."

"Jill?" his mind twisted and turned what did Jill have to do with any of this? His mind and his heart didn't understand.

"She.. She was coming towards the hairpin and she … something went wrong Bosley. Her car exploded." She said it, though she still didn't believe it.

Exploded? What did she mean exploded? He had seen this happen before with races. Cars hit walls, flipped over and over, and the driver came out unscathed. But there was something different now. He could see it in all of them. "She… we don't know…"

Sabrina wanted to wish as he was but she saw it. She just shook her head. "It exploded Bosley there was nothing left of the car."

Bosley felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer to his heart. He could see Jill smiling and laughing as she always did. But now as she sat beside the three ladies he had welcomed into his own family he felt like his heart had been ripped out. It was then he really saw the distress and shock on all of them. Kris was still to move or say anything as tears still ran down her face. She was leaning against Kelly like she was her last lifeline, taking in a gasp of air between silent sobs. Kelly held Kris in her arms giving her what little comfort the angel knew she could. And Sabrina sat beside the two of them. One hand linked with Kelly's the other resting on Kris leg. Making a three way connection they all shared.

Bosley didn't even bother to wipe away his tears as he got up and went to the phone he knew what he had to do, but it didn't make it any easier.

He looked over to Mike and Jake with Jake safely in his fathers arms, who was now back in his wheel chair. The tears evident as well on his face, Bosley knew how much Jill meant to both of them.

He took in a shaky breath as he dialled a number he knew better then his own.

Charlie Townsend heard his phone ring but had no desire to answer it at that moment. He was in shock as to what he had just witnessed not five minutes before. He a million things running through his mind, from the first time he had seen Jill in a film of her at the academy with Kelly and Sabrina, to the first time he had heard her sweet voice. He recalled so many memories in a flash of a moment. Then he switched to her sister. So young and innocent when she first came to them, and he had watched her grow to the woman she was now. But he knew now, his youngest Angel would never be the same; none of them would.

He pushed back his tears knowing he would have to be there for all of them as she reached over and answered his phone,

"Hello." His sweet sultry voice losing its usual luster.

"Charlie. It's Bosley."

Charlie could hear it in his old friend voice, he too knew.

"I know Bosley; I saw it happen. How are the Angels?" his first concern was always his Angels.

"Not good Charlie. Kris is in a frozen state of shock I think. But there's more Charlie. When I got here, someone shot up Kris place."

This was new, this he wasn't expecting, "What do you mean shot up Bosley?" he asked fear now for the safety of his Angels.

"Shot up as in bullets Charlie. I talked to one of Kris' neighbours and she saw four guys running off and getting in a van. It looks like they all used high powered machine guns of some kind and filled the house with bullets. Everyone is ok but the house is a mess."

"The house can be repaired Bosley as long as the girls are ok." Charlie asked with concern

Bosley turned to see the three of them still sitting on the floor, "Physically they are ok Charlie. Emotionally. I can't say the same."


	16. Comforting an Angel

Kelly looked down at Kris who was still in her arms as they sat on the kitchen floor. With dried tear streaks evident on her cheeks, Kelly was thankful that for the time being Kris was finding some peace, having cried herself to sleep.

Sabrina sat beside her two friends as they leaned against the kitchen cupboards. She looked down at Kris as tears still marked her face. She couldn't even imagine what her young friend was going through. Jill had been like a sister to her and Kelly but Jill _was_ Kris' sister. They had a bond that Kelly and she couldn't even understand, having not had any siblings.

Bosley walked in the house and looked over at the three girls sitting on the floor. Kris was still in Kelly's arms and Sabrina sitting beside them with one hand on Kris leg. It was as if they hadn't moved from when Sabrina first told him about Jill.

He cast a glance over to where Mike was with Jake. The small boy sat on his fathers lap nestled quietly into him. He felt bad for the child as he had grown quite close to Jill over the months after the plane crash and before she left back to Europe.

He took a deep breath as he moved towards the angels. He had talked to the police, as had Mike and several neighbours. Now the next task would be to find out who and why. But he wasn't sure if they were up to that task just yet.

He squatted down beside Sabrina and looked at Kris.

"She's sleeping." Kelly said quietly.

"Might be for the best right now." Bosley spoke softly. He placed his hand on Sabrina's arm letting her know he was there going through the same pain as they were. Though he knew to them it was more so. They had been through everything together. From the time they met at the academy to the time Jill left for her trip back to Europe. Only for it to be the last time they would all see each other.

Sabrina looked from Bosley back to Kris, "For now. What about when she wakes up? This doesn't make any sense. We aren't even on a case right now."

Kelly looked down at Kris, "We just got off one. Maybe it's tied into that somehow."

"No." Bosley started. "Bill and his partners are all still in jail waiting trial."

Sabrina ran her hand over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. It wasn't this case it was something else, something bigger.

Bosley watched the normally calm angel try and keep it in check. It was then he saw the blood on her arm, "Sabrina. Where you hit?"

Kelly looked up quickly and could see what Bosley was talking about, "Bri?"

Sabrina looked down at her arm and could see the blood. "I don't think so."

Bosley looked again and could see the blood more clearly, "I'll get a paramedic." He got up and quickly moved through the house in search of a paramedic. He had seen them outside when he was talking to the officers earlier.

Kelly took hold of Sabrina's arm and took a closer look, "I think it's just a graze. It doesn't look to bad. Welcome to the 'shot an Angel club this week'" Kelly laughed lightly.

"Not one I wanted to join." Sabrina replied with a smile she leaned back with her head tipped against the drawers behind her and closed her eyes. Once the mess was cleaned up here she knew they had other things to think about. And one was to help Kris get through this.

~~ ~~ CA

How long had it been? An hour? Two? Kelly Garrett sat on her sofa in the comforts of her home with new tears running down her face. She felt the gentle hand on her shoulder as Sabrina sat in beside her. The two of them had held it together for so long now it was finally just them. A time for them to realise the anguish they knew Kris was going through.

Kris. Just thinking her name broke her heart. They had finally all left Kris' house with Bosley letting them know he would take care of everything. They had got Kris to Kelly's car and then made their way to her house, where now the young Angel was sleeping in the bedroom.

Kelly brushed away a tear as she looked at her friend, "What are we going to do?"

Sabrina sat beside Kelly with her arm over her shoulder, "We'll figure it out Kelly. And we'll help Kris through all of this."

Kelly leaned into Sabrina knowing in some way she was right. They always figured it out. But this was harder; this was personal.

~~ ~~ CA

_The car easily rounded the corner and the engine roared to life as it accelerated. The rush and the power only the driver could feel. _

_She stood in the middle of the field watching as the car got closer to the next corner. She instinctively felt herself applying the brakes to the vehicle but something was wrong. She heard the loud explosion and could feel the heat of the flames as the car blew into a thousand tiny pieces that seemed to shower down on her._

_She couldn't breathe from the smoke around her billowing from the shell of the car as one wheel slowly rolled down the track and stopped right before her. _

_She couldn't breathe for the grip on her heart. It was like someone was slowly tearing it out of her. Her sister. Jill. She stood there shaking her head no this wasn't real it couldn't be. _

"No…no.. NO! JILL!" she sat up quickly crying for the sister she would never see again.

Kelly was up and in the bedroom the second she heard Kris screaming. She wrapped her arms around her friend and ran her hand up and down her back, trying to give her whatever comfort she could though she knew it would take more then a comforting hand to help Kris for awhile.

Sabrina walked in the room with a glass of water and handed it to Kris, "Here, drink this."

Kris took the glass with a shaky hand and eased some of the cool liquid down her throat. She hung on to Kelly like she had at the house. "It's like a nightmare that never ends." Kris finally spoke. It was the first thing she had said since the explosion and the house getting shot up. "She was my big sister. She's always been there for me. To laugh with cry with. Yell at fight with. I can't do this alone."

Kelly brushed the hair from Kris face and the tears off her cheeks as she held her in her arm. "Hey you are not alone. Sabrina and I are right here. We'll get through this Kris. Together we all will."

Kris didn't say anything, she just turned into Kelly and let more tears come.

Kelly looked at Sabrina who only could shrug her shoulders. They had to help Kris through this but right then they didn't know how.

~~ ~~ CA

John Bosley sat in the chair with a brandy in his hand and his friend sitting across from him.

"How are they John?" Charlie asked with genuine concern for the Angels.

"Not good Charlie. Sabrina was grazed by a bullet and had some small cuts from the shattered glass but she's ok. Kris is just numb in shock right now. The paramedics gave her something o help her sleep and the girls have all gone to Kelly's. I'm not sure how we can help Kris through this Charlie. She and Jill were so close."

"We all be there for her John. That's all we can do right now. I'll have someone go over to her house and start on the repairs. But Kris is our priority right now. I'll contact Jill's team in Europe and have things taken care of there for Kris, that should help a little bit for her."

"I think there is something else we need to consider Charlie."

Charlie Townsend leaned back in his chair, "Yes. We need to find out why and who shot up the house knowing the three of them where there."

"Yes. I think it's obvious that someone for some reason wanted them all dead."

Charlie though a minute, "I think someone wanted all four of them dead John. It's too much of a coincident that whoever shot up the beach house did so right after Jill's accident."

John Bosley looked at this friend and boss. "You think Jill's accident wasn't an accident?"

"I think its something we need to consider. And if it wasn't then we need to figure out the who and why before he sends the rest of the Angels to heaven as well."


	17. Missing and Angry

He paced back and forth anger nearly consuming him. How could they have failed? They were all there just in time to see the other one killed give them there few moments' of pain and sorrow like he had felt. But something went wrong and they were still alive. His friend had told him that all was not lost. They had got one after all. But he didn't want one the he want them all dead.

"One dead is but a small blessing to me. I want them _all_ dead. How many lives can an Angel have?"

"I don't know, but they can't keep getting that lucky."

"No. But right now I want them to suffer. Feel the pain of losing someone. In some ways this is better. But it won't be much longer when Kris Munroe will join her sister in heaven along with the other two Angels."

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Kris opened her eyes slowly to see the start of the sun creeping through the curtains. At first she was disoriented but then everything came flooding back to her. The explosion, the shooting, and the pain inside her that was so deep she couldn't breathe.

She twisted on the bed and buried her face into the pillow as she felt new tears forming in her eyes. Taking in a deep breath she pushed herself up from the bed and swung her legs over the side. Taking a minute to get herself under some control. She looked around Kelly's spare room and saw her over night bag sitting on one of the chairs. Getting up she was thankful to have Kelly and Bri in her life; especially now.

Changing quietly she eased open the door and softly walked across Kelly's living room floor. She saw Sabrina curled up on the couch sleeping and figured Kelly was in her room. She eased open the handle to the front door and paused a moment as the door let out a squeak. To her it sounded loud enough to wake the neighbours. But Sabrina didn't move. Stepping outside she pulled the door closed behind her.

She took in the sounds of the city coming to life as the birds started to sing out and the early morning city workers started about their own business. She stretched out her muscles a couple of times before starting down Kelly's driveway at a slow jog. Turning down the street she had to just get out get away and think.

~~ ~~ CA

Kelly walked out of her room a little earlier then usual to the smell of coffee coming from her kitchen.

"Morning."

Kelly looked up to see Sabrina standing in her kitchen with a cup of the morning brew in her hand, "Morning. You sleep ok?"

"Yeah military brat remember? I can sleep on anything. You check on Kris?"

"Not yet. I never heard her again last night though so I hope she was able to get good nights sleep." Kelly replied as she picked up her coffee mug and filled it. "Though not sure a good night is the right phrase."

Sabrina looked at Kelly knowing what she meant, "No, I guess not."

The two angels had talked quietly amongst themselves over a pot of coffee on what had happened the day before.

Kelly looked at her clock on the wall and realized it was over an hour since she had gotten up. "Maybe we should check on her. Go out for breakfast together."

"Maybe." Sabrina got up. "I'll go grab a shower. See how she is and well go out. Maybe we can just go for a walk on the beach. She'd love that."

Kelly raised her eyebrows slightly though agreeing with her friend. The beach always calmed Kris, though now that she thought about it. It calmed both the Munroe sisters. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she placed her cup in the sink and made her way towards her guest room.

Tapping lightly on the door so as not to startle Kris she then eased the door open, "Kris. You awake honey?" seeing the bed empty Kelly wondered when Kris had gotten up and that maybe she was in the bathroom already, "Bri. Is she in the bathroom?" Kelly asked as she walked out of the guest room and down the small hall.

Sabrina came out of the bathroom, "No why?"

"She isn't in my spare room." Kelly replied looking slightly worried for her friend.

"Outside on the steps maybe." Sabrina wondered

"Well unless she got up and out there before you did this morning I doubt it." Kelly said she went to the back yard to see if Kris was there, "Not back here."

Sabrina thought quickly on the morning events and if there was a chance Kris could have left the house without her knowing.

Kelly looked at Sabrina and took her hand suddenly, "Come on I think I know where she is."

The two Angels got into Kelly's car as she quickly backed out the drive and down the street. It wasn't long before Sabrina realized where they were going. The beach, but more specifically; the surf.

Kelly and Sabrina got out of Kelly's car and looked out towards the surf. They could see the small figure way out amongst the waves and started their walk towards the waters edge, though both of them noticed the damage done to the small beach house as they walked past.

The two Angels sat on the sand and watched as Kris sat out on her surf board waiting for the next wave. With her recent injury they weren't even sure how she paddled out as far as she did, but this one time they wouldn't say anything. They knew Kris enough that surfing was her release and right now they all needed a release. And she didn't need her shoulder to get back in.

As they sat there and watched they noticed wave after wave drifting by, crashing in against the sand. The first few neither said anything but after a half dozen Kelly looked over at Sabrina.

"What's she doing?" Kelly asked not sure if any of them knew the answer

"I don't know, but it's not like her to pass up a few of those. I'm not a surfer but she's let some decent wave's crash by."

They both got up and walked closer to the water, wondering when it would be when one of them would have to swim out there to get her.

Kelly looked out to the water and then back to Sabrina, "Should we go get her?"

"I don't think so. Let's just leave her a bit longer. She probably just needs time." Sabrina sat back down on the sand and watched as Kris still sat on her board not looking to take a wave as they came upon her.

After nearly half an hour of small talk and even going up to the house to see the work the men were doing, both Angels came back down to the waters edge to find Kris still sitting out on her board. "May one of us should go out there." Sabrina suggested.

Kelly looked at her and turned back to her car, "I have my suit in my bag. I'll go change and get her."

Sabrina watched as Kris still sat on her board not really watching for a wave just sitting there. She knew Kris liked to be on the water when she had to think or just wanted to vent, but both her and Kelly were starting to worry. As she watched Kelly quickly go in the house she still watched Kris. And it was then the young Angel decided to move, but Sabrina was a little more worried as the wave Kris was looking to ride back in was a lot larger then the normal California waves.

She kept her eyes on Kris and felt the presences of Kelly beside her.

"Is she crazy?" Kelly spoke seeing what Kris was doing.

"No, but I think she is taking a chance." Sabrina answered as she stepped to the waters edge and into it up to her knees waiting for Kris to come back in.

~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat on her board with her feet drifting effortlessly in the water. She was numb from inside out. Everything had no feeling. She had run from Kelly's to the beach which was a lot further then she normal jogged, but it didn't seem that far. She just kept running and running until she found herself standing at the beach.

When she first got here she looked at the bullet riddled house and closed her eyes to what seemed like a distant memory. The loud thunder of machine gun fire. The screams of Sabrina and Kelly. Little Jakes cry of fear. But with everything going on around her she had felt nothing.

She had walked in the house with the work men everywhere who gave her a silent nod or a quiet hello. But it was like they knew. She knew Charlie had sent them over and maybe had even told them. But then again Jill was known in the are for her racing and a lot of the guys probably watched the same thing she had the day before.

She had changed into her wet suit and grabbed her board from under the house and quickly made her way out to the water.

She had taken two waves and crashed on both of them. But she got back on her board and swam back out, ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder. She had to do this.

Now she sat just waiting. Waiting for what she thought was right. She felt tears running hot down her cheek as she thought of her sister. Everything they did, everything they didn't do. Memories good and bad flashed through her mind. Her graduation at the academy, and her sister in the front row with her smile so bright. She had been so happy that day and she was glad she shared it with her sister.

But now as she sat out there on the water everything was different. Her big sister was gone, taken so suddenly. Was that it? Was it suddenly? She saw the race, she knew her sister. Something was wrong. She would have slowed down at the corner but she didn't. And then…. She took in a deep breath. Not even wanting to think of it. But she knew something wasn't right. She cast a glance over her shoulder and started to paddle. She needed answers and she wasn't going to get them out there.

She knew the wave was a big one but she also knew she could handle it. Jumping up on her board she felt a twinge in her shoulder but she pushed it back as she rode the wave in towards the shore. She could see Sabrina and Kelly standing at the waters edge knowing they were worried about her leaving as she had.

She felt the grip of the wave to one side as she turned the other way, but the wave had a minds of its own and it twisted in reaction causing her to fall.

Kelly and Sabrina watched as Kris rode the wave all the way in till the last minute when she lost her balance and fell. Kelly quickly stepped a bit further into the water getting ready to retrieve her friend who though quickly made her way back to the surface, gripping her surf board and making her way in towards them.

Kris surfaced from under the water and quickly sprayed out the salt water she had taken in. quickly gripping on to her board she walked her way towards the waterline and her friends.

Kelly looked at her friend before even asking a question she knew the answer to. "You ok?"

Kris stood leaning against her board in the sand, "not really. I think that will take some time."

Sabrina looked at Kris and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Hey we're here. Any time you know that right?"

Kris wiped her hand over her face removing the last of the salt water running down her face, "I know. I just needed some time."

Kelly held her gaze to her young friend, "Understandable. But right now we're here."

Kris looked out to the water, "I know, I needed to think, to clear my head." She turned and looked at her two friends, her sisters. "It wasn't an accident." She started. "I know Jill and I know how she drives. It wasn't an accident. Someone killed her."

Sabrina and Kelly shared a quick look before turning back to Kris with Sabrina the first to say anything, "Kris…."

"NO! Damn it! I know my sister and how she drove. I've seen her so many times. She would have slowed into that corner. But even that... Her car exploded _BEFORE_ she hit the wall." She looked at both her friend with fresh tears in her eyes. "Someone murdered my sister and I want to know who, and I want to know why." Kris exclaimed as she jammed the end of her board into the sand and walked away.


	18. Breaking down and a Shocking Revelation

Bosley looked up from his desk at the sound of the door opening and was surprised to see all three girls walking in. He had been on the phone with Charlie making arrangements with Jill's team to have some of her stuff sent home and to arrange a service of some kind. They were also waiting to hear from the police department on anything they had found at the house regarding the shooting.

"Hi. I wasn't expecting you in today." He said as he got up and started for the three of them

"Hi Bosley." Kelly replied she sat in the couch.

Bosley wrapped his arms around Kris, drawing her into a warm hug which she returned. "You should be home."

She pulled back slightly before looking up at him, "In case you missed it Bos, my house is a little messed up right now. Besides I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to keep busy." She explained before looking at her friend.

He understood her meaning and maybe keeping busy was the best for her. He did know he would be keeping an eye on her as he knew Kelly and Sabrina already were.

"Kris if you need anything at all you let me know." Charlie's voice came over the squawk box.

Kris smiled back, "I think you already have Charlie. Thank you for sending that crew out to take care of the house."

"It was no trouble Angel. But are you sure you're ready to be back to work?"

"No, but I have to find out who murdered Jill, and as I said I can't just sit around I'll go crazy. I'll just be there thinking about Jill, and that won't find her killer." She explained as she started again, "There's a lot to take care of. I have to contact the team and get some stuff sent home. I have to plan a service in a few days."

"All that is already been taken care of Kris. I spoke with her team manager earlier today and he is taking care of everything on that end. I have also spoken with someone in regards to a service."

Kris sat on the couch next to Kelly; she should have known Charlie would take care of everything. Just as he had the house.

'Thank you Charlie. To be honest I don't think I could handle doing any of that right now. Kelly and Bri talked me out of going to Europe to find out what happened. I mean it doesn't make any sense. It's isn't like she is here working on a case sending people to jail. Someone murdered her for no reason." She looked around the room at her friends as she felt her emotions starting to surface again. "I just want answers." She said quietly as the tears started to spill down her face once again

"We all do Kris. And I have the local police department keeping me informed of the investigation. I'll pass anything on to all of you." He replied to his youngest Angel.

Kelly placed her arm over Kris' shoulder and drew her close giving her if just a small bit of comfort.

Sabrina had gone over to the bar and poured out three cups of coffee and now carried them over to Kelly and Kris, "Anything on the shooting Charlie?" she didn't want to get to business so quickly but she knew if they kept talking about Jill and everything surrounding what happened Kris was going to lose it again.

"I'm waiting to her back from the forensics team. They were able to get an impression of a tire that could be our van. One of the witnesses was able to give them a description of it. Navy blue, early 1970's model. And they said that it looked like there was carpet or something similar to that on the dash board."

"Well once we get a list shouldn't be too hard to find a navy blue van with carpet on the dash." Kelly put in as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No the hard part is getting the list." Bosley replied as he went around to his desk. "The witness wasn't sure if it was a Chevy or a Ford. Makes finding it a little harder."

"Exactly." Charlie agreed. "That is why identifying the tire is so important. It should be able to tell us what type of van. Or at least who sells that tire and we can look at garages and find out who this may be. Until then, I want you three to be extra careful. Someone obviously wants you three dead and I don't want to be planning three more funerals." He paused a minute, "It's hard enough planning one."

Everyone turned to look at Kris who had the sparkle of tears still in her eyes.

Kelly tightened her arm around Kris' shoulder as she knew once again the emotions would come out.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Leg work was always the hardest in the detective work. Mostly because it was tea dies and boring and could quickly make a person lose their edge. Which in that line of work was not healthy.

They had gotten a list from Bosley not long after lunch and now they had split into two teams canvassing all the garages in town. Sabrina and Bosley in one car, Kelly and Kris in the other.

Before leaving the office everyone mad sure Kris was ready for this. And she of course insisted she was, she had to stay busy.

"Kelly." Sabrina started as she looked over at her friend from the top of her car.

"I know Bri don't worry." Kelly knew Sabrina wanted Kelly to keep a close eye on their young friend for she knew Kris couldn't keep this up for long. She was going to eventually have to face yet again the loss of her sister.

After three garages and nothing, they were both getting frustrated. Kelly looked over to Kris who was starring out the window just watching everything go by. Though Kelly had a feeling that Kris wasn't really watching everything go by, she was lost in a world of memories.

"It's getting late. You want to stop for a bite to eat?" Kelly asked gently but got no answer.

Kelly leaned forward a bit to get a better look at Kris, "Kris. Are you hungry?"

Again she got no answer. Kelly looked up the road and slowly pulled over, shifting the Mustang into park, "Kris?" She placed a hand gently on Kris shoulder and could then feel the sobs Kris was holding in. "Oh Kris." She leaned over and turned Kris in her arms and pulled her tight wanting to help her friend in any way she could.

Kris just let Kelly hold her and she gripped on to Kelly's shirt and let her tears fall freely down her face and through Kelly shirt. "Wh…what…what am I g…g…going.. going to do Kel. She…she's always been here for me."

Kelly didn't know what to say as Kris cried almost uncontrollably in her arms. Running her hand up and down her back, "Bri and I will be there Kris. It's going to be hard for a long time. What you two had was something Bri and I will never understand but we loved her like our own sister as well. And we will all be here to help you through this. And you will get through this." She sat back slightly looking at Kris who had tear streams running down her face. "Why don't we stop by the beach house and we can pick up a few things. I think you should stay with me for a little while."

Kris was about to protest but knew for one that Kelly wouldn't take no for an answer and she actually liked the idea of knowing that either her or Bri was there for her to help her through everything. She also knew that alone at the house, for the next little while, would make it worse as there were far too many memories between the walls.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bosley pulled the car into the last shop on their list. They had been in touch with Kelly who let them know they got through three on theirs and where now at Kris' gathering up a few things.

Sabrina sat quiet a moment as she looked at the garage before her, "I wish there was something more we could do for Kris Bos. She's putting on this brave face and we both know it won't last. Look what Kelly said happened today."

"Right now all we can really do is be there for her Sabrina. And in the days and months that follow. But we can't force her out of this."

"I know. I just don't want to see her get hurt." She turned her head and looked at the garage again. "Bosley. Do you see what I see?"

John Bosley had been around the three girls long enough to read a tone in their voices, and as he leaned forward he saw the same thing Sabrina did; a navy blue van with carpet on the dashboard. He cast Sabrina a look, "Should we call Kelly?"

"No she's with Kris and like I said I don't want to see her get hurt. Her head isn't into this right now. Call the police. I'm going to see if I can find out who it is."

"Be careful." Bosley replied back a she exited the vehicle.

Sabrina moved quickly around to the side of the building and saw a window not that far around the corner. Peering inside she could hear voices but couldn't clearly hear what they were saying. She looked around and quietly moved a barrel to the window and jumped up on top of it to get a better look. Seeing four men standing in the middle of the garage she took in a sharp breath when two of them turned so she could see them.

Quickly jumping back down she made her way back to the car and Bosley.

Bosley saw her rushing towards him with a look on her face that Sabrina didn't usually have; fear.

Sabrina quickly opened the door. "You call the police?"

"They should be here in a few minutes." He looked at her face and could see the worry, "What did you see or who did you see?" he asked her wanting to know the answer sooner then later.

She looked over at him. "Didn't Charlie say that Bill and all the boys were still in jail? Waiting bail hearing?"

"Yes and Charlie was told under the circumstances there would be no bail."

"Well then either someone lied to Charlie or Bill and his friends got a really good lawyer."

Bosley was putting together what Sabrina was saying, "Are you saying they are behind this?"

"I saw Bill and Dan standing in there talking to two other guy's one I couldn't see clearly but I'll bet its Rob, the other, if it's who I think it is, I think I know what happened to Jill as well."


	19. Learning the Truth

Kelly had helped Kris pack up a few things at the beach house and then loaded them into her car. She kept a close eye on her young friend knowing that memories in the house would upset her again. She watched carefully as Kris packed a photo of her and Jill at the beach taken just before Jill left to embark on her racing Career,. She remembered Kris telling her about that day and how happy it was for the two of them, knowing they wouldn't get to spend as much time together any more with the majority of Jill's races being held in Europe.

Kelly had loaded up one of the bags in her car when the phone rang, "Hello."

"Kel, its Bri. Where are you two?"  
"The beach. Kris isn't doing that great. We're packing a few things so she can stay with me a few more days. Bri she's not holding it together as much as she would like us to think."

Sabrina took in the words Kelly had just said and cast a glance towards Bosley a he drove down the road. "I figured. Look I'll meet you at your place. But I think I know who shot at us and who killed Jill."

As soon as the police had arrived at the garage, Bosley and Sabrina took off to find Kelly and Kris, not waiting to see what happened. They knew the police would handle it. They had other problems so much bigger then the four she saw in the garage.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

He paced back and forth like a caged animal. He had given them time and now they were getting to close. He turned at the sound of the door opening. "You said you would take care of those three."

"And I will. I just got off the phone from California, seems there was trouble at the garage."

"Trouble? What kind of Trouble?" he had a feeling in his gut.

"Cops. But don't worry, they managed to get away. How I'll never know. But our man is with them and they will take care of the other problem."

"No he will take care of them. They bungled the first time and they are probably the reason the Angels knew where to find them."

"It's done. They were a means to and end anyway. Getting them out on bail in return for a little help. After all they wanted them dead as much as you do. They were facing some serious jail time."

"Well now all their troubles are over. Call him and have him dispose of our three friends." He turned and looked out the window to the vast vineyard his father had left him. "How are our Angels doing anyway?"

The man that had arrived smiled slightly knowing of the sorrow he had help create. "Not very well. especially our youngest. I hear Miss Munroe is missing her sister very much indeed."

This information brought a smile to his face. "They made me and my family suffer, now it is their turn to suffer. And if Kris Munroe misses her big sister so much; maybe it is time she joined her; And her two friends."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bosley pulled his car along the curb with Kelly pulling into her driveway right behind them. He couldn't believe what Sabrina had told him on who was in the garage with Bill and his two cohorts.

They both got out of the car and walked up the lawn as Kelly and Kris got out of Kelly's car. Sabrina instantly put her arm around Kris' waist and gave her a small hug knowing that was what her friend needed then.

Kris looked up at Sabrina and didn't say a word just gave her a weak smile.

Kelly looked at Sabrina and Kris sympathetically. Other then be there for Kris, there wasn't anything any of them could do for her. Her sister had been murdered and Kris was slowly breaking down.

"What do you got Bri?" Kelly asked as they walked into the house.

"You'll never believe it." she started as Kris sat on the couch.

"Try us." Kelly replied looking at Sabrina but watching Kris.

"Bill, Dan and Rob are out."

The other two angels looked at her in shock, "What!" Kelly said slightly louder than necessary inside the house.

"You heard me. The last garage we went to I spotted the van. Bosley called it in and I went around to see if I could see anyone. They were laughing like old buddies." Sabrina explained knowing that the worst was still to come.

Kelly looked to Bosley, "I thought you said Charlie told you there was no chance at bail?"

"He did and was just as surprised as we were when I called him on the way over here and told him."

"So what now? The police arrived so they are back in jail for trying to kill us?" Kelly asked hoping to just get this over with so they could move on and mourn their friend.

"We left when the police arrived. So yes everything should be wrapped up by now."  
Sabrina explained. "There's more." She hesitated as she sat down beside Kris, "I think I know what happened to Jill."

The shrill of the phone interrupted their conversation as Bosley went over to the table and picked it up. He knew that Sabrina was yet to tell them this wasn't over and they would have to wait to mourn the loss of Jill.

The youngest Angel looked up at her friend wanting answers but at the same time not wanting them.

"It was definitely murder Kris. When I saw Bill and the guys at the garage I also saw someone else that explains everything." She looked up to Kelly for a moment and then back to Kris. "I saw one of Devane's henchmen with them. I know it was him as I remember seeing him at the house that day Devane was killed."

Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything they had all been through with that man now he was yet again interfering with their lives. "Bri are you sure?" Kelly wanted her friend to say 'no she wasn't' but she had known Sabrina long enough to know the answer to that question.

"As sure as I'm sitting here with you two."

Kris felt a rush of anger like nothing she had before. An anger that was mixed with raw emotions of her sisters untimely death that she had seen live on TV. It would seem no matter what they did, who they arrested, who got killed, someone always came back to hunt them. It wasn't worth it any more.

She stood up a more calm then Sabrina or Kelly thought she would but they both watched her closely to see what she would do. And it didn't take long before she slammed her hand onto Kelly's wall. "DAMN IT! Why can't they just leave us alone?" she turned to look at Kelly and Sabrina, "Why can't they just let us live our lives. Jill didn't do anything to them. Why her, why now?" fresh tears streamed down her face.

Sabrina looked over at Bosley who was off the phone and watching the girls together. He wanted to get them all way fro there away from this craziness.

An uneasy silence fell through the house with only the patter of the rain drops heard outside from an unforeseen black cloud that had rolled in from seemingly no where.

Sabrina gave him a sadden looked before she turned back towards Kris and Kelly

Kelly had walked up to Kris and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think any of us can truly answer that Kris. But at least now we know why she was killed and by who."

Kris looked at Kelly and anger flickered in her eyes, "They killed her because of you. She's dead because you killed Devane." She moved away from Kelly and towards the front door, slamming it behind her. Leaving her friend to wonder to go after her or not.


	20. Tears and Remembering

Kelly took a hesitant step forward wanting to go after her friend but she had seen the anger in Kris' face, her eyes. She knew though that deep down inside Kris wasn't really angry at her she was angry at the world right then. Her sister had been murdered for a case from a long time ago. She turned the handle and stepped outside deciding it was better to go after Kris then worry where she was.

The rain had started from no where as it pelted down from the sky. Kelly looked out to her yard through the heavy rain and saw nothing. Making her way down the driveway she saw Kris walking down the road.

"Kris! Kris STOP!" she called out but Kris kept walking.

Jogging down the street it wasn't long before Kelly caught up to Kris and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop and look at her.

Kris swung around and glared at Kelly but as Kelly looked at her, Kris' eyes filled with tears and she slumped into Kelly's arms, taking both Angels to the tarmac. "Oh Kelly!"

Kelly held the crying Kris in her arms as she cried once again for the loss of her sister.

The rain pelted down harder on the two of them but they didn't seem to notice. It was just one more thing that reminded them of the blackness that was consuming all of them.

Sabrina watched from Kelly's front porch as her two friends cried in the rain for the loss of their friend and sister. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she felt the gentle hand on her back. She turned to see Bosley standing beside her with Kelly's rain jacket in his hand. He didn't say a word but she knew what he was saying.

Grabbing her own jacket and taking Kelly's from Bosley she started out in the pour rain towards Kelly and Kris.

Sabrina approached her friends who were sitting on the wet tarmac and placed her hand on Kelly shoulder, letting her know she was there as she bent down beside the two of them. She took the rain coat and draped it over the two of them hoping to prevent any more rain from falling on the already soaked angels.

Kelly held Kris in her arms as she looked down and brushed the wet hair from her face, "Kris sweetie. Come on lets go inside."

Kris made no move to move as she stayed where she was in Kelly's arms.

Kelly looked towards Sabrina with an almost helpless expression.

"Kris come on honey; let's go inside where it's drier." Sabrina said as she helped Kelly lift Kris to her feet.

Kelly and Sabrina guided Kris back to Kelly's house and the warmth and dryness of the shelter. Kris didn't say a word as she rested her head the entire way in the crook of Kelly's shoulder.

Getting everyone inside they moved to Kelly spare room and quickly took off Kris' wet clothes and replaced them with a dry nightgown and getting her into the warmth of the covers.

It wasn't long before exhaustion and tears overwhelmed the Angel and sleep took over.

Kelly leaned against the door frame as Sabrina looked on. "Kelly?"

Kelly didn't even turn to look at her oldest friend, "She was right. I did start all this." She said quietly as guilt tried to consume her, "Jill is dead because I killed Devane."

Sabrina walked up to Kelly and placed her hand on her shoulder, "No. Jill is dead because the mafia wanted her dead for something that happened a long time ago. It wasn't her fault or Kris' fault or your fault. It was their fault and if anyone is to blame its Stenson. He started all of this. All of it, years ago on the beaches of San Francisco."

Kelly continued to watch on as Kris slept restlessly. Kelly walked in the room and pulled the covers over Kris to help keep her warm after being out in the rain. She herself had quickly grabbed a hot shower once Kris had fallen to sleep.

Leaving the room and closing the door behind her she sat on her couch before looking up at Sabrina. "It all seems so unreal you know."

Sabrina looked over at Kelly from her own chair and closed her eyes, "Yea I know."

The two angels sat in silence remembering their dear friend.

Kelly looked around having jus now noticed the missing person. "Bosley go home?"

"Charlie called, they were going to take care of a few things. Seems the stuff her team sent over had arrived at the airport. Bos went to go get it. "

Kelly heard the finality of the words. Everything now seemed to be going fast. It was only a few days ago they all sat at Kris' to watch Jill's first race since being back.

Kelly got up from the couch and went into her kitchen, "You want anything Bri?" she asked knowing her friend.

"What ever you are having is good Kel." Sabrina answered as she got up and sat on the bar stool at Kelly's kitchen area, "You know I remember when I first saw Jill at the academy."

Kelly smiled at her own first impression of her soon to be dear friend, "Yeah me too. I thought how anyone with that much hair could ever get through it."

Sabrina laughed, knowing that was also her thinking, "Guess we were both wrong."

"Yeah she kicked our asses in more then a few things." Kelly recalled.

"You remember that sergeant that tried to hit on her?"

"Kicked his ass too if I recall." Kelly laughed. "And I have never in my life ever known anyone who could eat like her."

"Well I seem to remember a certain cadet trying."

Kelly looked up at Sabrina and laughed, "Oh my god I totally forgot about that. I wonder if poor little Michael ever got over that."

"Not likely, he challenged her to the eating contest. Wasn't her fault she can eat till dark."

"God I thought he was going to lose it right there in the cafeteria on his last bite." Kelly laughed

"He nearly did." Sabrina laughed at the memory.

A blanket of silence hung between them as they both sipped their drink.

Kelly looked at Sabrina across from her. "Now what?"

Sabrina looked at Kelly and could see the unspoken words, the unspoken question.

"Now we go after them."

They both turned to the quiet voice behind them.

Kris walked in the room and stood beside Kelly who instinctively placed her arm around Kris' shoulders for support.

"We busted them all once we can do it again. Only this time it's personal." She said to each of them, "They killed my sister, and this time when we cut off its head…it's permanent."


	21. Enemy Comes Home

Kelly sat up on her bed as the moon cast a small shadow across her room. She looked down at her clock and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she read the numbers, 5:48. Taking in a deep breath she pushed the sheet off of her body as she then grabbed her house coat. It was an action she had grown familiar with the last few days. Every night it was the same and not just once a night. It was usually twice, sometimes three times.

She padded softly down the hall and eased open the door to her spare room. Her heart broke every time she saw Kris sitting up on the bed, her knees tight to her chest as tears streamed down her face. Sometimes Kelly would come in and Kris would be rolled up tight in the fetal position, tears still running free down her face.

Both Kelly and Sabrina didn't know what to do for their young friend, other then be there. But so far that didn't seem enough. Kris was falling apart at night and barely keeping it together during the day.

Kelly walked in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed and draw her arms around Kris, running her hand up and down her back giving whatever comfort she could offer then.

Kris leaned into Kelly taking the comfort and the strength that her friend had given her every night. "Oh Kel. What I'm I going to do?" she asked so innocently through her tears, "She was my big sister. She's always been here for me in whatever I've done."

Kelly didn't say a word sometimes just listening was all that was needed.

Kris didn't move as she sat quiet a minute, "I remember when I told her I was going to the academy and not University, to be a teacher. At first I thought she was going to kill me. But then she just smiled and gripped me in a big bear hug. She was so proud of me. The day I graduated she was right there front row."

Kelly listened a bit more as Kris reminisced about there times together, "I remember her telling Bri and I stories about you when we were at the academy. She always had a look on her face that we both knew how much she loved you and was proud of you." Kelly looked down at Kris still in her arms though the tears has stopped the sadness was still there. "She loved you from the day you were born and till the day she died. And I know she is up there watching out for you just like she always has. As long as you keep her in your heart Kris she is never truly gone."

Kris wiped the dampness off her face, "I know. It's just hard right now, knowing she isn't here. I can't just pick up the phone and call her."

"And it will be for awhile honey. But you'll get through it. Bri, Bosley and I are here too. And Charlie in his own mysterious way. We'll all walk this path together."

Kris turned and faced Kelly and wrapped her arms around her friend bringing her into a hug, "Thank you."

Kelly returned the hug, "For what?"

Kris pulled back and took Kelly's hands in her, "For just being here. I don't think I could have gotten through the last few days if it wasn't for you and Bri."

"We're all going through it in our own way Kris and we all will and we will all help each get through the rest of the days." She brushed back Kris hair, "Try and go back to sleep."

"No, I'm up now. I think I'll just jump in the shower." Kris got off the bed and pulled her robe around her, "Thanks anyway Kelly you're a good friend."

Kelly smiled as her friend walked out of the room she knew they all still had a long road ahead of them and forgetting Jill was something none of them would ever do. But they would help each other get through it. She stood up from the bed and decided that if they were up they might as well get on with the day. And with that thought she left the room and started for the kitchen to get something together for breakfast.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Sabrina looked over the file again and still didn't believe what she had read let alone what her ex-husband Bill had told her a few days ago. None of them could. Some how in the raid at the garage Bill and his friends had slipped through. Got away.

She looked up as Bosley walked in the door, "Hey anything?"

She looked back at the papers in front of her, "No. And what do Bill and his parachute buddies have to do with all this and why are they working with Devane's old cohorts?"

"Charlie did some digging on that and found out that Devane's lawyers bailed them out, some technicality or something." Bosley explained.

"But why them? I mean it doesn't make sense. Were they friends before all this or is this something else?"

"I think once we have the answer to that we'll find out who had Jill killed as well."

"We know who had her killed Bosley." Sabrina snapped at her friend and colleague, "It's a matter of who now is pulling the strings on Devane's family now. We rounded up all his crew that were at the house that day, as well as any police that were involved have been arrested. Whose left is now the question? Who is powerful enough that can take over the reigns?"

Bosley looked at Sabrina like a scorned child. He knew everyone's emotions where running a little rabid of late and he excused her tone as such.

Sabrina leaned back in the large chair that Bosley usually sat in, "Sorry. Still seems unreal to me at times. I keep thinking she's going to call or walk through the door with her big smile."

"Yeah I know. I had her things delivered to the beach house. Kris can go there and through them when she feels up to it."

"I don't think that's going to be for awhile Bos. She is getting better at talking about it and reminiscing with Kelly and me, but I'm not sure she is ready to start going through Jill's things just yet." She took a sip of her coffee, "Charlie arrange everything for the service?"

"Yes it's going to be day after tomorrow. I know he has spoken to Kris a few times about certain things." He didn't want to think about it to much for if he didn't then it wasn't real. "Charlie said in talking to the team there wasn't anything…Well there wasn't…"

Sabrina knew what Bosley was trying to get at. She had seen the explosion when it happened they all had. There wouldn't be anything to send home. But it would have been nice to have something to lay to rest.

"Kris asked Kelly and me to give the eulogy. She said she couldn't just pick one of us so maybe we both could."

"I think you two will do a wonderful job." He sat on the couch, "She asked me to say a few words as well; though I have no idea what to say. All four of you are special to me and I never thought I would ever have to do this."

Sabrina watched as Bosley seemed to struggle with his thoughts, "You'll find the right words when the time is right John. Kris wouldn't have asked you otherwise. And it's because we are all so close is why she asked us. The people that knew and loved her the most."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

He waited patiently as the plane taxied towards LAX's international terminal. He waited as tourists gathered their belongings and walked like cattle down the aisle to the waiting California sun.

As the passengers thinned out he gathered his jacket and started for the exit, thanking the crew as he exited the aircraft.

Walking through the gate the first thing he saw was his old friend Nick. "Ciao. Come Stai?" (Hello. How are you?)

"Sono Buona" (I am Good.)

The two old friends walked through the terminal to the baggage claim and once the luggage was found made their way out of the terminal.

"What's the status on our friends?" he asked as he got in the car.

"Everyone's at the house. The guys knew you were coming home and thought you might want the privilege. Kind of a welcome back to America gift."

He turned to his friend and smiled. "I like gifts like that." He looked out the window, "And the Angels?"

"As far as we can tell they have no idea other then what the Ms. Duncan saw at the garage that day. She and Bosley seem to be doing most of the leg work Garrett and Munroe have been pretty much at Garrett's place the last few days."

"Yes, it must be hard on young Kris Munroe losing her sister like that. Tragic."

He kept driving down the road till he had to turn of along the long driveway that led to the house.

Getting out of the car the man who arrived back to America looked at the house and the yard that surrounded it. Memories came back to him as a child growing up in the streets of New York. Memories of learning the truth about who he was, and the family he truly belonged to. Memories of his last visit and the blood shed in the very walls he looked at now.

"It's nice to be back Nick." He as spoke quietly as he starred up to the large Tudor home with the gardens all along the walk way. "It's good to be home."

He smiled towards his friend, "It's good to have you back Franco."


	22. Wanting Revenge

Franco stood and starred at the spot on the floor that still had a small stain of blood from where Devane was killed.

"We tried to get it out Franco but…"

"It's ok Nick. Reminds me of the past, who I am." He looked a little more before making his way down the hall and towards the office he had last seen and spoke with Devane. He walked in the room slowly and ran his fingers along the top of the mahogany desk that sat in front of the window over looking the vast acreage behind it. He pulled the chair out and eased himself into it.

Nick watched his friend and now boss, "Feels right doesn't it?"

Franco looked up at his friend, "Yes and no. Be better if he was here."

"He'd be proud the way you are dealing with this. The girls and the guys here."

Franco stood up and cast his gaze over the land out his window. Her could see the horse pasturing in the distance as the morning dew was evaporating through the grass.

"I wish I could have spent more time here. Learning to late who I really was."

"He wanted it that way Franc you know that. For your own safety. But he always watched out for you."

"I know. He didn't watch out for Antonio."

Nick looked at Franc a moment, "I tried to watch out for both of you, you know that. Antonio got in with the gangs when you came to America."

Franco knew what his friend was saying but still didn't excuse it. "He was our father. He should have been there. When I found out years ago that he was my father and that the man I thought was my father was really my uncle I did everything I could to please him."

"And you did Franc. And now you have everything he had. But you know he did it to protect you as his father did for him."

"I know and I will still make him proud. Where are those three fools we hired to help us?"

Nick watched as his friend seemed to change, "Down stairs playing billiards with the boys I believe."

Franco looked at his old friend. "Let get this portion of the day over with. I want to pay the Angels an over due visit."

Nick offered an evil smile as they both left the room towards the billiards room.

Franco walked in the room and watched as his own boys played billiards with two of his hired help.

"Bill. I'd like you to meet Franco." Nick introduced bill to Franco.

Bill put his pool cue on the table and held out his hand to the man before him, "Bill Stevenson. And I can't thank you enough for everything you did and are still doing for my friends and I."

"Well we all wanted the same thing. The Townsend people had you arrested for murder and attempted murder of their own agents. I wanted them dead for personal reasons. Everyone got what they wanted in the end." Franco picked up the pool cue and aimed up the next shot. "Only thing is Mr. Stevenson I never got what I wanted." He gave a quick look up to Bill before taking the shot and knocking the 3 ball into the pocket.

"Look Mr.…" Bill suddenly realized he didn't even know this mans last name."

"Just call me Franco."

"Franco. Look we had everything set up that night. The three of us were in position and we practically leveled that house with bullets."

"But the Angels still walk the earth Bill." He looked up again casually setting the 5 ball along the rail into the end pocket.

Dan and Rob had stayed in the shadows almost watching as Bill talked and seemed to be reasoning with the man who had got them all out of jail. They didn't know who and didn't ask when Bill told them someone was bailing them out. They just went along with it. But as they watched now the man in charge seemed a bit too cool for them. There was something about him that didn't sit right.

Dan and Rob had hung out with military guys most of their lives and most recently the last couple of years with Bill, Steve and Dave. They could sense something was going on but weren't sure what to do.

Franco lined up the next shot and continued to talk, "I had it all planned Bill. I wanted Kris Munroe to suffer long enough after witnessing her sisters' un-timely demise to feel the pain that I did, before her own death. Instead now I have three angry Private Detectives that will surly figure things out eventually." He took his shot, "Those three are smart Bill as you should know after your encounter. I think that actually intrigued my father in the end. How they worked out it was him behind everything all those years." He walked over towards Bill, "In the end he is dead. Killed by the Townsend people. I personally hold Kris Munroe responsible for his death as it was her sister that we held here. It was her sister that was nearly raped by my best friend. Her sister that killed my best friend. She is the one that had the motivation to kill my father at the bottom of the stairs."

Bill looked over at his friends Dan and Rob and could almost see fear on them. "Look Franco give us another chance. They got lucky is all. I mean we leveled that place. They must have been able to duck behind something last minute. Lost balance after seeing their friend killed like that. Trust me I won't make the mistake again."

Franco looked at Nick who merely shrugged his shoulders then looked back to Bill and his two friends, reaching inside his jacket he pulled out the small but effective 9MM from its holster and popped two quick shots off both hitting the targets as Dan and Bill dropped to the floor. Both dead before they even hit the ground with a small bullet hole on their foreheads.

Franco turned and looked at Bill. "I'll give you a second chance Bill. Do not disappoint me." He placed the gun back inside his jacket and left the room.

Bill looked down at his now two dead friends. Not really taking in the men that were now moving around him to dispose of the bodies.

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Do what you have to do use old friends to get it down. But don't come back here until they are all dead."

Bill looked at Nick and knew what he was saying. Get it done and if not find very big rock to hide under.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Kris walked into the office together both looking like they hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Sabrina asked as her two friends walked in. She looked more directly at Kris but could see a tiredness about Kelly as well.

"Bad guys to catch." Kelly replied as she stood over near the bar getting herself and Kris a cup of coffee.

Bosley looked on at Kris who was sitting quiet on the couch, "Kris?"

Kris looked up at him and then to Kelly and Sabrina, "I'm ok. Just a lot of thinking still."

All three understood what she was saying but remained quiet. Kris was going through something none of them could ever understand, though maybe partially as Jill was like a sister to them as well.

"We found out that Devane's old lawyer bailed out our boys from jail. Some technicality." Bosley said as she cast a glance at Kris.

Kelly looked at Bosley in surprise, "Technicality? They shot me, and Bill would have killed Kris had Stave not walked in the office that day and she tossed that lamp at him throwing his aim off."

"We all know that Kelly but his lawyer was apparently very convincing in that we didn't see him shot you and with Kris he is claiming he caught her in his office. Thought she was robbing him. Judge let them off as they don't have a record in the past and Bill probably due to his service record."

"What about the maps of the place in Mexico and the blueprints I found in his office?" Kris asked though almost knowing the answer.

'They are still going to trial it's just that the judge didn't see them as a flight risk or risk to society." Bosley put in.

Kris got up with her coffee still in her hand and walked over to the window looking out to the bright fall day. "So this whole thing is about revenge then."

Sabrina looked at Kelly before back to Kris, "What do you mean Kris?"

Kris stayed quiet a minute processing everything through her mind. "They bail Bill, Dan and Rob out of jail. Somewhere in Italy they get to Jill's car and kill her right before these three try to kill us. They want us dead for ruining their operation and whoever is running Devane's family wants revenge for his death." She didn't move as she thought it out more and more, "But I don't think it is as simple as revenge. This seems more personal. They kill Jill and while we are standing there in shock they try and kill us. That seems more personal to me."

Kelly could see what Kris was thinking. "Someone close to Devane wants revenge for his death. A brother, a son maybe."

Kris turned and looked at Kelly. "And now it's personal for me. Whoever this is killed my sister and I want them to pay. She didn't kill Devane, she was somewhere locked in a room upstairs nearly getting raped by one of his goons."

Bosley flipped through the file on his desk, "Well according to the file, Devane was an only child and didn't have any children of his own. So maybe it was someone that was like a brother to him."

Sabrina paced in front of Bossley's desk, "No, Kris is right this is more personal for whoever this is. They waited just long enough after Jill's death before they started shooting the Beach House. They wanted Kris to feel that pain of losing Jill." She stopped and looked at Bosley, "Get Charlie to look into Devane's past before he went to the academy. There has to be something there, something someone missed on him."

Bosley knew what she was looking for, "Ok but in the meantime what are you going to do?"

Sabrina looked from Bosley to Kelly and Kris, "In the meantime, I think we need to take a trip out to the mansion see who is lurking about these days."


	23. Getting help

Kris stood at the bar listening half-heartedly to Kelly and Sabrina as they discussed how and when to approach the mansion. If anyone from the past was there they would most surely be recognized by them, hence blowing their cover. They also discussed about being watched even now.

"So we could split up meet at my place tonight then we can go in at night harder to see us." Kelly suggested thinking of other cases in the past where they had done that.

"I think we should meet somewhere that would be harder to track us." Sabrina suggested, "Bos can you get us a car somewhere discreetly?"

"I think that Charlie and I can come up with something for just sucha an escapade. But I must warn you Angels this si getting rather dangerous. They are watching you at all time."

"And that Bosley is whey we are going to turn the tables slightly and watch them." Sabrina said with s smile, "Get us the car Bos. And let us know where it is." She added as Kelly and her started from the room

Kris turned to where her friend where going and started after them.

"Um Kris…" Sabrina started.  
"Don't even Start Bri I'm going." Kris glared back

Kelly and Sabrina shared a slight look.

"Damn it I'm fine. They murdered my sister and I will not stand on the side lines while you all baby me!"

Kelly looked at Sabrina and then to Kris, "Kris it's not that. We know you are hurting right now and maybe your head isn't in this. We just don't want to see you get hurt." She cast a quick glance at Sabrina

"Kris we all loved her. She was like a sister to Kelly and I as well. We know what you are going through and we don't want you hurt; or worse." Sabrina supported Kelly.

"You have _no_ idea what I am going through Sabrina. Damn it she was _MY _sister _not yours_. Stop acting like it's the same for you, its not." Kris glared at both of them willing them to defy what she had just said. Jill was her sisters, not theirs.

A silence hung in the office like a thick blanket. No one wanting to say what was the truth: in that Kris was right.

Kelly placed a gentle hand on Sabrina's forearm letting her know to let it go for now and they should go before more words were spoken.

"Kris I need a few things from you before you go." Charlie's voice finally broke the silence.

Kelly looked at Kris, "Well wait for you outside." She said as she looked at Sabrina taking that moment to slip out of the office.

~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA

Making their way to the curb and Sabrina's car the two detectives, and long time friends stayed silent, not wanting to recall the words spoken upstairs. They were worried about Kris who was adamant about going with them.

Approaching the car Sabrina turned to Kelly, "I'm glad Charlie wanted to talk to her a minute. Gives us a chance."

Kelly looked at Sabrina across the roof of the car, "A chance to what Bri? If we leave without her she'll be pissed."

Sabrina knew her friend was right but she had a feeling taking Kris with them now could be more dangerous, "Kelly she could get hurt or worse. She isn't thinking straight right now."

"I realize that Sabrina but we can't leave her out of this." Kelly argued back. She too wanted to get in the car and take off leaving Kris with Bosley and Charlie but she knew how angry Kris would be at them.

"Look Kelly I agree, but Jill would never forgive us, especially now, if she got hurt or killed. I couldn't live with that and neither could you." Sabrina drove in the last words.

Kelly looked at her friend and then up to the window to their office, Sabrina was right again, as usual, "Fine, but when she starts yelling. I'm telling her this was your idea." Kelly said as she got in the car and slammed the door beside her.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat on the couch just after Kelly and Sabrina left the office. There had been a small heated debate on whether or not she should go with them to the mansion, but she had stood her ground and was determined to go. After all, it was her sister that was killed; not theirs. Words she had spoken and at the moment she didn't regret at all.

"Kris I know how you feel right now. Hurt, angry, maybe even confused as to why. But you can't let your emotions lead you right now. You have to let Kelly and Sabrina deal with this. Jill's service is tomorrow and you need to focus on that right now." Charlie reasoned with his young Angel.

Kris looked at Bosley and then to the unseen face on the speaker, "I can't Charlie. She was my big sister. I can't sit here and not do everything in my power to find out why and who." She got up from the couch, "I'm sorry Charlie. I have to do this."

She grabbed her purse and left the office, leaving Bosley to watch her go and Charlie worrying about his young Angel.

Kris Munroe walked or more stormed from the office building she had become familiar with the last couple of years. A build she had shared laughter with her sister and truth be told if it wasn't for her sister wouldn't be walking out of that building now. Not because of what happened to her sister but because of who her sister was. A former employee of the Townsend agency. Though Kris knew Jill was still working for Charlie just not currently. Charlie was like a father to all of them, though one you just didn't see.

As she stepped outside she prepared herself for another argument from Kelly and Sabrina about the pros and cons of her going with them to the Devane Mansion. What she wasn't expecting was to find her friends gone.

Though she had half expected them to go without her she didn't truly think they would. "I may not be with you now. But be sure this is not over." She said to herself as she got on her car and started for home.

Getting closer to the beach house she lifted the receiver in her car and dialled someone she had a feeling could help her out.

"Hi it's me. Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Meeting me at my beach house. I'll explain everything. Please." She spoke though not with confidence as she could feel her emotions stirring inside as she pulled into the driveway of her home.

There was a silence on the either end of the phone. "I can be there in 10 minutes."

Kris stepped into the house and was surprise how well everything turned out. You wouldn't even know that a riddle of bullets nearly shook the house to its core nearly a week ago. She stepped inside and the first thing she saw was the box sitting on the kitchen table. Seeing it brought an unwelcome tear to her eye. Brushing it back she took a step forward towards it.

She stood starring at the box before closing her eyes and walking to the kitchen. Opening a drawer she reached in and pulled out a knife. Turning back to the box she placed her hand on the top of it just rested it there. Taking in a deep breath she slid the knife under one flip and cut through the tape that was holding it together.

Placing the knife down she took in another deep breath before she lifted the flaps on either side revealing the contents of the box. The first thing she saw was a double picture frame with a picture of her and Jill sitting on the sand out front of the beach house right before Jill went to Europe on one side and a picture right next to it that was similar but older, Kris' high school graduation.

She didn't even hear the knock on the door as she held the picture frame in her hand.

She jumped slightly at the arms that went around her waist as she leaned back into them.

"Thanx for coming."

"I wasn't going to. But I heard something in your voice. You ok?"

"Holding it together." She turned in the arms and looked up into the green eyes. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You were doing your job. I understand. I heard about your sister. I'm sorry."

Kris looked down at the picture still in her hand, "Yeah." She turned around and placed the picture frame on the table.

"Explanation."

"Look Kris you don't have to explain. I understand."

"Do you understand all of it?"

Kris sat on the wicker chair explaining everything that had happened inside the last year and dipping into the case that started it all, when she was rookie cop on a kidnapping case. Then she explained about how Kelly and Sabrina left her at the office to deal with the investigation without her.

"So now what are you going to do?"

Kris got up off the chair and started to pace, "I need your help. You are the only one I know who can help me get close enough to that house to see who is there and is now calling the shots."

"Are you crazy! They murdered your sister Kris; I won't help you get killed as well."

Kris held her eyes to him. She had grown fond of the man before her. "Please Steve. I need your help."


	24. Stakeouts

"We shouldn't have left without her Bri." Kelly voiced yet again her unhappiness of leaving Kris behind.

"I know Kelly but she is going to get hurt or worse, or one of us might watching out for her. This is for the better. Bosley and Charlie will keep here there and keep her safe."

Kelly looked over at Bri and wanted to laugh but she looked more serious. "You're kidding right? When have you known Bosley to stop any of us from doing what we wanted? And Charlie? What's he going to do? Come waltzing in the office and have a cup of tea with her? Fat chance and we both know it." She was angry at the whole situation. Angry Jill was killed. Angry they were all shot at. Angry that the last case they worked on seemed to be entwined in a past she wished she could forget all about. Angry that the mafia had once again coming after them. Angry she couldn't protect her friend from the pain they were all feeling. "I'm sorry Bri I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Kelly put her face in her hands trying to push away the exhaustion.

Sabrina looked over at Kelly and understood why she snapped, "Its ok Kelly, I think we all just need to get this over with and move on. Help Kris move on in whatever way we can. I think we're all just angry at everything right now."

Kelly looked at her friend and gave her a weak smile. It had been a long couple of days and she knew they were going to get longer until this was over; she turned and looked out to the Mansion through the woods, "You know she's going to come out here right?"

Sabrina held the binoculars to her eyes, "I know."

"And when she does, she is going to do something stupid." Kelly said.

Sabrina didn't move, "I know."

Kelly looked over at her friend irritated, "Bri."

Sabrina put the glasses down to her lap. "Look Kelly we both know she is coming and we both know she is going to do something stupid, but there isn't anything we can do right now."

Kelly sighed again she just wanted to protect Kris. She was in so much pain right now.

"Kelly she is running on emotions right now, but I don't blame her, I think we all are. Jill was our best friend. We helped each other get through the academy together. You and I both promised her to watch out for Kris when we knew she was the new member of the team. Jill was our sister too. But she WAS Kris' sister and the bond they had is irreplaceable. They were best friend as well as sisters." She shifted in her seat, "We just need to watch to see where she shows up and stop her from doing something stupid. Because I don't know about you, but I only want to attend one funeral tomorrow."

Kelly leaned back in her seat and listened to what Sabrina was saying. She was right, Jill was like a sister to her and her best friend and she didn't want to attend Kris' funeral at the same time she did Jill's she couldn't handle that. "So how do we do this?" Kelly asked as she cast a glance to the house.

Sabrina looked through the binoculars once again, "For now we wait. See who is coming and going from here. But I think we need to get a little closer." She put the glasses down, "Feel like a little field trip?" she asked as she started out of the car.

Kelly watched as Sabrina exited her car and started over the wooden fence. The same wooden fence they climbed over a few months ago to rescue Jill from her kidnappers. Letting out a deep breath Kelly followed after Sabrina, hoping to get the answers they needed.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Nick walked into the office and watched as his friend looked out the window to the darkness. "I heard from Bill. Seems they split up. He saw Ms. Garret and Ms. Duncan exit the office earlier today without Ms. Munroe."

He was surprised knowing how upset his youngest prey would be, that the other two would let her alone. "She stayed behind with Bosley I presume then?"

Nick stayed quiet a minute, "No. She left a few minutes later and got in her own car. Bill followed the other two around town a while and he had one of our guys tagged Ms. Munroe. Seems she went back to the beach. Been there ever since."

Franco continued to stare out the window, "Where are Garret and Duncan?"

"Bill followed them back to Duncan's place and that was where he called from." Nick explained.

"So we are to presume they are sitting in her apartment playing bridge? No. They're here. They are out there right now watching us."

Nick went to the window and looked out to the darkness. He couldn't see anything. "How can you be sure?"

"Because that is what I would do. Watch and learn who is running things now. They know it's from this family that killed Jill Munroe, no thanks to our hired help."

"How we going to play it then?"

Franco turned away from the window and drew the curtains closed. "Tomorrow I want to go to the cemetery and see the look on Kris Munroe's face when she buries her sister, what's left of her. To see the anguish in her eyes, the pain of loss. Then we do what's necessary for the family and make a profit at the same time."

Nick understood what Franco was saying. "We still have that shipment in the barn waiting for delivery."

"And it will be delivered. Our contacts in South America may also get a bonus." He turned and gave his friend a knowing look. "Have you secured the dock?"

"All set for day after tomorrow. The boat will get there around 5pm and we'll start to load after it gets dark. She should be ready to pull out around midnight."

"Perfect, gives me time to go to the funeral and pay my respects to the family." He looked once again out to the darkness, "You get all the details yet?"

Nick looked down at the folder in his hand, "Service is at 10AM, with a private family and invited guests only to a ceremony at Woodlawn Cemetery in Santa Monica to follow. Should be around 1130AM."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina moved through the woods they had not a few months past as they made their way closer to the Mansion before them.

Kelly looked up to the house, "How long we going to stay here Bri before we get answers?"

Sabrina looked up to the darkened house not really sure of an answer. "Until we see what we need to see Kel." She answered as she leaned back against a tree trunk watching the large house before them.

Kelly shifted on the ground and sat in beside her friend.

There was a silence between them before Kelly tried to stifle a laugh.

Sabrina looked at Kelly confused, "You find this funny Kel?"

Kelly looked at her friend, "No I was just remembering one of our first cases with Jill."

Sabrina looked at Kelly a moment not seeing what she thought was funny. The first few case she had been terrified inside.

Kelly looked over at her friend and smiled, "Vince LeMaire."

"The heiress and the winery near Santa Rosa? Jill was sick for a week from staying in that swamp so long." Sabrina recalled.

"Yeah I still can't believe she even went in there. I mean here you and I are safe and sound on the shore hiding in bushes and she jumps in the swamp." Kelly laughed slightly.

"I can still hear her complaining about how long it took to get the swamp smell from her hair and clothes."

Kelly laughed, "I think she burned her clothes in the end."

They sat quiet for a little bit just watching the house before them.

Sabrina looked won at her watch, "Getting late. I don't think we're going to see anything tonight. Maybe we should come back tomorrow during the day. Might be a bit more life around."

Kelly listened to Sabrina but at the same time she was casting her eyes through the shadow. "Bri. Look. Down by that building looks like we got some activity after all." She stood up from her hiding place and pulled Sabrina to her feet, "Come on lets go take a look."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Steve watched over at Kris as they made their way from his place to the house she told him about. He had tried everything he could think of to make her think at what she was doing. Revenge wasn't an answer.

He looked over at her and could see the sadness on her face, one that was never there when he saw her at the bar.

"Kris…" he started but she cast a quick glance at him.

"Steve please I have to see this through. I have to be there with Kelly and Bri. We're a team and we work better as a team."

He gave her a weak smile knowing the friendship they all shared. "What I was going to say is that when this is over, I'd like to get to know Kris Munroe. I have a feeling she's a little like Kris Martin who I had become quick fond of."

Kris pulled the car quickly to the side of the road, having reached their destination, and looked towards him, the moon light shining in just enough to show her his features, "I'd like that too."

Getting out of the car they both moved silently through the brush and over the fence. Kris looked around at the familiar surroundings remembering last time she had been through there in the dark undercover.

Steve took point as they move through the trees, always keeping them in the dark and in the cover of the woods. He was surprised to a point in how well Kris took his instructions on everything he had gone over with her before they arrived. He knew Kris was a detective and a former police officer so in that he knew she would know the basics on how to do what they were doing. Keep low, keep quiet and stay in the shadows. To him it felt like second nature. Something e did without even thinking about it. Like most people do breathing. It was something that came back to him like riding a bike to a child.

Steve stopped when they approached one of the outer buildings from the back. He cast his eyes through the dark and saw no one and quickly ran the short distance from the tree line to the back of the barn. He took a quick look before he waved Kris towards him.

Kris made her way across the short distance and leaned with her back against the wall. "Now what?" she asked quietly.

"Now we see what's going on in there." he said with a glimmer in his eyes. He felt like he was back in the service young and going crazy. But he loved it and loved doing it with Kris.

Steve stood up and twisted around taking a look through the window that was just above them. He felt Kris beside him standing up and trying to do the same, though a bit shorter then where the window was at. Bending down he cupped his hands together and motioned for her to put her foot in his hands as she then busted her up enough to see what was going on. Easing her back down after a few moments.

"Your 'friends' are not going to like it if you busted them with all that in there."

"No but I think it will make a lot of cops happy." She smiled but held her breath when she heard something behind them. Gripping her gun she spun around on the balls of her feet waiting for anything.

Steve quickly moved in front of Kris as he too heard the sound of someone or someone's approaching quickly. Holding his own gun out to the ready he waited a second when two people quickly came around the corner in the dark. He was trained to spot friend and foe in the dark and was ready for anything.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina watched as a couple of men exited the barn and went inside a large truck that was waiting at the entrance.

"What is that?" Kelly asked watching from her place in the shadows.

"Not sure but it can't be good coming from here." Sabrina answered, "Let's go around back maybe we can find a window for a look."

The two angels moved around quietly to the other side of the barn using the trees and shadows to conceal themselves.

Kelly stopped as she heard a sound from a round the corner. She looked over at Bri and could tell she also heard the sound.

Sabrina turned to Kelly and pulled her gun out, "On three." She said quietly.

Kelly nodded with her own gun in her hand and at three they both went around the corner Sabrina low, Kelly high.

Kelly was the first to notice as she lowered her gun but still was ready. She placed an easy hand on Sabrina's shoulder as her friend stood up and the two of them walked towards the two in front of them.

Kelly looked at Kris with sympathetic eyes, "You ok?"

"Yeah. You see what they got on there/"

"No. It's why we came around. We saw them loading a truck out front but don't know what it is." Kelly looked over at Steve and was surprised to see him there.

Steve looked between Kelly and Sabrina, "Take a look. I'm sure you'll love it."

Sabrina looked at Steve and stepped up to the window looking inside, "Wow."

Steve watched as he pulled away and Kelly looked in the window, "Kinda what we said she we got here and you tow appeared. I think for now we need to get the hell out of here and work out a plan from there. Call the cops would be my first suggestion." He said as she stood up and looked to them all to follow him to the tree line.

Kelly looked at Kris and gently touched her arm, "Kris.."

Kris pulled away, "Don't. Don't even try and reason and explain it to me Kelly."

Kelly looked at Sabrina who just shrugged her shoulders as they both watched Kris run after Steve.

"Let it go Kelly we'll deal with it later. Let's just get the hell out of here." Sabrina said ahs she followed after Kris with Kelly trailing behind.

Who heard it first? Who realized something was wrong first? Ste and Kris seemed to turn at the same time voices were heard yelling from behind them. They both took cover as the sound of gun fire echoed across the valley and the forest. Horses neighed in fright as more shots were fired.

Sabrina and Kelly looked over their shoulders as bullets flew past them.

"Kelly RUN!" Sabrina yelled back as she took cover behind a tree hoping to be able to use the trees as protection.

Kelly dodge to her left and could see Sabrina take cover behind a tree and a little further up she could see Kris shooting back at who ever was behind them.

Kelly quickly came in beside Kris and looked over at Sabrina.

Steve gripped his gun and looked at the three ladies beside him, "Lets get out of here. You guys go I'll cover you." He said as she opened fire on those that were approaching.

Kelly and Sabrina took off with Kris right behind them. They could still feel the bullets whizzing by them.

Reaching the road side Sabrina spotted her car not to many feet from where they cam out. She could also make out Kris' car about 30yards down the street. She knew if they got to the cars they would be ok.

Kelly looked to see where everyone was as she saw Sabrina car in front of them. Sabrina was a few feet in front of her reaching for her car keys and Kris was a few feet to her right doing the same thing.

Kris kept looking over her shoulder to see where Steve was. She could still hear the gun fire but knew they were a safe distance. But she was worried about Steve.

She reached in her pocket for her car keys seeing her Cobra not 25yards to her left.

She turned once more to see where Steve was and could see him rushing towards her.

"Get in the car! Get in the CAR!" he yelled out as he ran right at her.

The air seemed silent a moment before the piercing scream echoed through the momentary stillness of the night. A scream of pain before the silence of late gun fire.


	25. Escaping and Breaking

Franco had walked through the entire house getting the feel for it once again. He knew his prey was nearby and wouldn't expect anything less from them. He had faced them once before and learned from it. This time it would be different.

He walked into the large living room area and cast his eyes around the large room. Everything was the best from the drapes that hung to the floor to the deep mahogany book shelves along the wall. His father didn't miss anything, nor his grandfather before him.

He cast his eyes to a picture on the mantel and felt himself drawn towards it. His parents together, one of a few photos of them together. Beside that the only family picture with him and his parents, his real parents. The only thin that was missing was his brother. He knew had his brother still been alive it would be him now leading the family making the decision. But it wasn't him it was Franco calling the shots and making decisions.

He could see a love in both his parents eyes in all the photos of them together. A love he had thrown away for the family. Killing the one person he had every truly cared about and understood him. But for the sac of the family he had seen to it that she died to tie up loose ends. Leaving her as a clue and a warning to the Angels, so many months ago.

As he stood there wondering what could have been he was abruptly brought from his thoughts with the sound of gun fire. Turning from the room he moved quickly to see what was going on. Seeing Nick making his way to the back of the house, "Nick?"

"Not sure Franco sounds likes it coming from the barn."

Franco knew what that meant and knew who it was. "I don't want them dead Nick. Not yet."

Nick looked at his boss wondering what he was thinking. If the Angels saw what was in the barn they would all be serving more than just life. "Do my best Franc, but its dark out there and they will be shooting back. Not to mention the guys get their adrenaline going who know what may happen."

"Then tell them to aim low. I want to see them suffer a little longer. After the service tomorrow we'll take care of Charlie's Angels."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Steve felt the bullets whiz by him. Felt as to heard as he could feel the wind they all created. These guys meant business and he was going to make sure that they all got home in one piece.

He jerked around when he heard the scream. He had lived this before running from bullets through a thick jungle as the enemy behind tried everything to kill them. He twisted as he had in the past reliving a nightmare of saving a fallen comrade.

Running to the side and back he grabbed the fallen Angel and lifted her from the ground quickly before turning once again for the vehicles in front of him.

"GO!GO!GO!" he yelled at the others as he grabbed the keys from her hand and got her to her car. Not even worrying about the seat belt as he made his way around the other side. Starting the car he quickly put it on gear and hit the gas petal sending a shroud of rock pellets at anyone who happened to merge from tree line.

He cast a quick glance at her and could see the blood seeping through her fingers along her side, "Hang on we're 10 minutes from a hospital."

"20 but I like your take better."

He looked at the road before him, "Bad?"

"Had worse. Hurts like hell but I don't think it's that bad." She replied a she looked down at her side not missing the amount of blood covering her hand. "Thanks for coming back for me."

"Yeah well you guys have all been through a lot lately. Didn't see the need to add to it." He said as she looked over at her. He looked back up and could see the hospital lights within reach. Pulling in quickly to the emergency he got out and hurried around the side of the car. Lifting her from her seat he rushed inside carrying her to the medical personal that seemed to come to life and from nowhere when he rushed through the doors.

He watched almost helplessly as they got her on a stretcher and wheeled her down the hall. All he could do now was wait.

He paced back and forth and turned suddenly as he saw the two figures rushing towards him.

"How is she?"

"They haven't said but I think it's just a flesh wound she'll be ok." He explained to them. He had seen enough wounds during his time inland and knew a bad one to flesh wound and he knew she would be ok. Couple day rest and she'd be fine.

Kelly pinched the bridge of her nose as Sabrina place a reassuring hand on her back. She knew in some way Kelly was blaming herself and maybe both of them for leaving Kris in the first place. Just as Sabrina was going to say something the doctor came out of the ER.

He saw the two ladies and the young man waiting and knew who they were there for, "Your friend is going to be fine. The bullet passed right through the outer layer of her side. A few stitches, some pain medication and a few days rest and she'll be good as new."

Kelly had made her way quietly past the doctor as he talked to Steve and Sabrina. She heard the words your friend is fine and for that moment that was all she needed to know as she slipped into the ER to find Kris sitting up on the bed pulling her shirt around her bandages side gently.

Taking hold of one side of the shirt she helped Kris ease into it, "How you doing?"

Kris looked up briefly before turning her attention back to her shirt. "I'm fine. Just a scrape in comparison to other times."

Kelly knew what Kris was talking about and her eyes fell to the scar on her young friend's chest where she had nearly died a several months ago, but let it go. She stood a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed beside her friends, "Kris about today…"

"It's done Kelly." There was an anger in Kris voice that Kelly quickly picked up on.

"No its not." Kelly started

"Look," Kris starred up at her, "You and Bri made a decision, a bad one but none the less." She finished as she looked back to the buttons on her shirt

Kelly was about to protest but knew she didn't have the right.

"You shouldn't have gone without me Kelly." Kris said as she turned and looked her friend in the eye, "I know I'm running on emotions with everything about Jill but you can't leave me out of it. That isn't fair to me or her."

Kelly looked towards the floor and then back to her young friend, "I'm sorry Kris, we both know you aren't thinking straight right now and we understand." Kelly looked at Kris and gave her a weak smile. "Thing is we just didn't want to see you get hurt."

Kris looked at Kelly and laughed though quickly regretted it as she held her hand along her side, "Ok don't make me laugh."

Kelly placed her arm around Kris shoulders drawing her into a half hug, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Kris leaned into the hug. "Let's go home."

"Come on." Kelly got off the bed and helped Kris down with care and almost felt her pain as she winced getting off the bed.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Stave stood just to the side as Sabrina seemed to pace waiting for Kris and Kelly to come out of the ER. She saw at the last minute as Kelly slipped into the ER as they talked to the Doctor but let her deal with Kris. She always seemed to know just what to say to Kris no matter what was going on.

Stave leaned against the wall and watched her before him, "You guys shouldn't have left her behind like that."

Sabrina stopped pacing and turned to the man leaning against the all. "In case you haven't been keeping up Steve her sister was murdered by those guys. She isn't thinking straight right now and we were trying to prevent her from getting hurt."

"Great job you did there." he snickered at her

She took a step towards him, "You brought her out there."

"Yeah, because she asked me to. She asked for my help when her friends didn't. She needs to be in this Sabrina as you said they murdered her sister. She also needs to keep busy. You expect her to sit at the beach house listening to the waves crashing along the shore? Would you or Kelly be if Jill was your sister?"

She glared at him, "Don't go there Steve. Jill was just as much our sister."

"Maybe so, but she _was_ Kris' and I'd have done the same if I was here." He looked at her a minute, "I did the same." He saw a spark of confusion on her face, "My younger brother was killed by a gang right before I was shipped out. I swore revenge at the same time my friends were trying to keep me out of it. But I couldn't sit around and do nothing cause every time I stopped I thought of him, the times we had. Going to Nam probably saved my life, though at first I was reckless because I didn't care any more. But the guys I met there like Dave helped me see it another way. It's that friendship she is hanging onto right now Sabrina, and you and Kelly have to be there for he. Cause yes, she is emotional right now, but sooner or later that emotion is going to come crashing around her."

Kelly walked out of the ER with her arm gently around Kris and saw as Sabrina stood in front of Steve with a death glare, but it was just as sudden that her friends expression softened and she stepped away.

"I see you two are playing nice." Kris spoke as she got closer to Sabrina and Steve.

Sabrina quickly walked up to Kris and gently drew her into a hug, "are you ok?"

Kris pulled back and nodded at her friend, "Yeah I'm ok. Its just a graze only a couple of stitched and some pain medication. I'll by alright."

Sabrina looked at Kelly and then to Kris, "Kris about earlier. I'm really…"

Kris held her hand up to Sabrina, "It's done. I talked to Kelly. No, you shouldn't have left but I don't want to argue right now. I'm tired and I just want to go home."

Sabrina looked once again to Kelly who only shrugged knowing that sooner or later Kris was going to yell at them. She has spoken her peace to Kelly in the ER and probably just didn't want to go through it again.

"Ok." Sabrina agreed. She turned to Steve, "You need a ride anywhere?"

"Actually Kris'. That's where my car is."

"Ok then." Sabrina said a she turned towards the hospital exit.

Kelly helped Kris along slowly and eased her into her car. Making her way around to the driver side she watched as Kris sat with her head leaned back and her eyes closed. She placed her hand on Kris leg, letting her know she was there before turning the key and bringing the car to life.

As they pulled in the parking spot along Kris house Kelly turned once again to see Kris still in the same position. Thinking she had fallen asleep Kelly put her hand gently on Kris' shoulder, "Kris?"

At first Kris stayed still making Kelly thinking more that her young friend was sleeping, "I can't stop thinking of her Kel." She started quietly. "It's like every time I close my eyes there she is. Every time I stop she is there." Kris didn't move nor open her eyes. "I remember when she told me she was going to race cars. I thought she was crazy. I told her it was dangerous. You know what her answer was?"

Kelly shook her head, "No."

"She looked at me with that big smile of her and said it was safer then the go carts she would race down the hill when she was a kid. Then she looked at me more serious and said it was probably safer then working for Charlie." Kris felt a tear start to run down her face, 'If she had stayed working with Charlie she would be alive right now." She couldn't stop the tears as a damn inside her seemed to burst.

Kelly leaned across and pulled Kris into a hug and just held her as she cried once again for the loss of her sister.

Kelly waited till Kris moved back before she reached up and wiped away the tears on her face. Without a word she got out of the car and made her way around to Kris side of the car. Opening the door and helping her out she once again placed her arm around Kris's waist and the two friends walked inside. The whole time Kris leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder taking in the comfort that was there.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Sabrina pulled her car next to Kris' and watched as Kelly and Kris stepped into the Beach house. She looked over at Steve who was also watching the breaking Angels walk in the house.

"Look Steve about earlier I'm sorry."

He turned to look at the woman next to him. From the time he first met all of them he knew there was something special there. "It's ok you were just looking out for your friend. Tell Kris I'll come by in a couple days. Let her get through the service tomorrow."

"I think she'd like it if you came too."

He turned to the house as the moon started to give it a small amount of light. "I'll try and come by here after." He opened the car door and got out turning he bent down and looked at Sabrina, "Thanx for the ride."

"Sure." She replied as she closed the door and got in his vehicle.

Sabrina walked up the steps to the deck and mad her way around to the side door. Quietly opening the door she spotted Kelly and Kris sitting on the couch with Kris leaning against Kelly who had her arm protectively around the young angel.

Not knowing what to say Sabrina just sat on the other side of Kris and ran her hand along her back letting her know she was there as well.

"Kelly looked down as Kris closed her eyes, "Kris why don't you go to bed."'

At first Kris didn't move and Kelly looked up at Sabrina, "You want us to stay here tonight?" Kelly asked knowing that tonight would be hard on Kris, for tomorrow she would finally close the chapter on the life she had with Jill.

Kris took in a deep breath and nodded her head against Kelly shoulder. Kelly got up from the couch and helped Kris up who then walked towards her bedroom.

Sabrina looked up at Kelly, "Why don't you stay here tonight I'll go home and bring you a change of clothes in the morning for the service."

"Good idea." She turned to the closed bedroom door, "Going to be a long night."

Sabrina watched the closed door and placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder, "Yeah." I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Authors Note...

Ok let it be known it was NOT me who picked Kris to get shot in the woods. I was chatting with a certain someone on MSN and as i wrote down numbers 1-4 and put names beside them i told this certain someone to pick a number bwtween 1-4 she picked 3.. 3 had Kris name beside it. It was random but NOT my fault. So there you go.

Thanx to for everyone reviews you are all wonderful. I ahve been writting Fictions for 10yrs and this is the 1st time i have gotten more then 100 reviews.. hell the most before was like 80+. so thank you everyone for continuing to read and review..

hope you enjpoy this part..

Di


	26. Final Farwell

Kelly looked over at the clock, 124AM. She had been sitting on Kris' couch the last hour since Sabrina left and she still couldn't get her mind to realize everything that was going on. In less then 12 hours she would be burying her best friend and comforting her sister. She lifted the glass of wine and starred almost helplessly into the golden liquid looking for answers. Answers she knew she would probably never find.

She placed down the glass and stood up from the couch knowing she needed to get some rest. She walked into Kris' room to check on her and could see instantly she was in the through's of a nightmare as she tossed on her bed.

_Laughter was heard all around her but as she turned every direction she saw no one. But the sound of a familiar voice twisted her around to see the smiling face of her big sister sitting proud and confident in the chair as she was interviewed for her big race return. _

_Kris looked around and realized she was right there in Italy watching everything live, yet she couldn't move. _

_Jill gave her a smile as she turned back to the reporter asking her questions about her return to racing after a hiatus_

"_Jill this race means a lot to you from what I hear."  
"It does. I few months a go I didn't even think I'd be back racing after a plane crash I was involved in. but with the love of my family and friends I am here now to get my season started."_

"_You had a great race the other day and it seems there isn't much you need to do to keep the pole for the race this weekend."_

"_I did have a great race. But I have to keep racing with the mind I don't have the pole and I need to get it."_

"_Well, welcome back Jill and good luck today and this weekend. Anything you want to add?"_

"_Just one." Jill turned towards Kris. "I'll win the pole for you. I love you always and forever lil sis." _

_Jill set the mike on her jumper to one side as the camera crew bustled around her. Getting off the stage she stood a few feet from her sister, "You know I love you right?"_

"_Always and forever. Just like when we were kids."_

_Jill smiled as she reached out to give Kris a hug, "I love you. No matter what happens I love you. Just remember that." She pulled back and looked at her sister. "It's not your fault Kris none of this is. Just always remember that I love you." Jill turned and walked towards the garage where her car was before turning one last time to see Kris standing there with her pit crew. _

_Kris watched as Jill's car was pushed up to the start and her sister went through all the checks and balances to make sure everything with the car was good to go. She gave her pit crew the thumbs up and looked across to the pit directly at Kris. She held her thumb up before mouthing the words "I_ love you." 

_Kris blew a kiss towards Jill "I love you too." As she gave her a thumbs up in return as the flag for qualifying dropped and she watched as Jill emerged from the start line quickly. _

_Just before Jill left the start she kissed her hand and blew it towards her sister._

_Kris reached out as she had when they were younger and they would blow kisses at each other. Catching it in her right hand she then placed her hand on her heart as Jill took off down the first stretch towards the pole._

_Kris stood in the pits with the crew as Jill made her way around each corner. But as she approached the hairpin they all knew something was wrong as Jill's car crashed into the wall into a ball of flames. _

_Kris looked across the track in shock, "__**No. Jill! NOOOO!"**_

"Jill! NOOOO!" Kris cried out as she bolted up on her bed the sweat glistening off of her.

Kelly quickly sat on the bed and pulled Kris into an embrace as the young woman bolted up with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Kris I got you its ok. I'm here." She held Kris tight in her arms as she felt Kris cry into her shoulder. "Ok. Ssshhh Ok honey its ok, let it out."

Kris held onto Kelly like a life line a she cried for the loss of her sister. Finally pulling back she wiped away the tears and looked at her friend.

Kelly looked at Kris worried, "You ok?"

Kris sniffled, "It was like I was standing right there when it happened. I was watching her do her interview and then she waved to me right before she left the start line." She wiped away more tears before looking up to Kelly, "She blew me a kiss like when we were kids."

It was then Kris looked down and realized her right hand was placed on her heart; holding her sisters kiss close to her.

Kris leaned against Kelly as the tears still ran down her face, "She was right her Kel. I could reach out and touch her."

Kelly looked over and could see the pain on Kris' face, "It was just a dream honey."

"It was like I was standing right there and we blew each other a kiss like we used to as kids. And she said she would always love me. It's like she was here right now and she was telling me she would always be here for me."

Kelly didn't know what to say as Kris leaned against her, "She will always be with you Kris. With all of us." She wrapped her arms around Kris, "Let's get some sleep honey. Knowing your sister, she will never forgive us if we have circles under our eyes for her services."

Kris made no effort to move so Kelly guided her down towards the bed and pulled the covers over the two of them.

Kelly woke several hours later to the smell of bacon wafting through the beach house. She looked down and saw Kris still deep in sleep as she got off the bed gently before pulling her robe around her and she quietly exited the bedroom.

Walking in the kitchen she watched as Bosley twisted the bacon in the frying pan before cracking another egg into the other pan.

"Bos. What are you doing?"

John Bosley spun around and looked at Kelly, "Breakfast what does it look like?"

Kelly couldn't help but laugh as her friend and somewhat boss made them breakfast. She turned to the sound of the glass door opening and watched as Sabrina walked in the beach house. "Hey."

Sabrina took one look at her friend, "Rough night?"

"Nightmares." Kelly answered as she took one of the coffee cups and filled it up. She saw the bag of clothes on the couch, "Thanx for that."

"No problem." Sabrina looked at Kelly, "Nightmares?"

Kelly looked at Sabrina and then over to Bosley, and then proceeded to tell them what happened the night before.

Kelly showered and changed into the clothes Sabrina brought her from home and sat down to the breakfast Bosley had made them. Kris had joined them while Kelly was in the shower and slowly ate her eggs.

Excusing herself from the table she went into her room and sat on the bed starring at the clothes she should be putting on.

After 20 minutes Kelly stuck her head through the door way and walked in the room sitting on the bed beside Kris.

"You plan on going to Jill's service in your robe Kris?"

"Save me from changing." She said

Kelly smiled, "Reminds me of Jill at the academy graduation." Kelly recalled and laughed, "It started at 8AM and there was no way your sister was getting up for it. With less then five minutes to get ready Bri and I were starting to wonder if she was going in her robe."

Kelly looked at Kris, "She finally got up with like two minutes to spare and was in her uniform and out the door before Bri or I could say anything."

Kris looked at her dress hanging on the hangar at the back of her door, "It just seems to make it so final."

Kelly put her arm over Kris' shoulder and drew her close. 'It is in its own way. But we both know she isn't far as long as you keep her in your heart. Keep her memories inside you." Kelly reached up and brushed a tear off Kris' face, "You're sister loved you so much Kris its that love that will help you get through today tomorrow and every day after that."

Kris leaned her head on Kelly's shoulder, "I just miss her so much."

"I know you do honey we all do." Kelly looked once again and wiped the tear off Kris' face, "Come get ready. You don't want to be late." Kelly gave her a quick hug before getting up and leaving the room.

Bosley and Sabrina watched as Kelly went in to see Kris and waited patiently till she came back out a few minutes later. Kelly just gave them a weak smile before going back to the kitchen and finishing her coffee.

Kris fastened the clasp on the bracelet around her wrist and held it for just a moment as she took in a memory. The bracelet had been her mothers and Jill had insisted Kris have it. She took each tangling gold heart in her fingers and ran another finger over the engraving on each one. Each one barring a name, Mother, Jill and Kristine.

She didn't even look up when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Its time to go Kris." Sabrina said quietly as she waited for her young friend to move towards the door.

Kris went through the motions as she left the house and the four of them stepped into the limousine Charlie had sent for them.

The limo pulled against the curb and the black door slowly opened. Bill reached in and took the hand of the first person to exit the car, Sabrina. He wrapped his arms around her speaking to her quietly has each occupant stepped from the car.

Kris stood and looked up to the steeple before her and closing her eyes took in a deep breath. She felt two set of arms snake around her from either side and knew who it was. Then taking in another breath she walked up the steps together with Kelly and Sabrina on either side of her.

The three angels and Bosley sat in the front pew with all their friends and family around them. Kelly spotted Mike and Little Jake sitting in the front in the other pew. Kelly knew Kris wanted Mike at the front as she knew how much both he and his son had meant to her sister.

Resting on a small table at the front of the church was a picture of Jill with a single red rose resting along beside it. The flowers adorning the altar ranged from small to large stand up bouquets. White and pink lilies spilled out of the vases with their fragrance reaching out to the congregation.

Kris sat and barely heard a word of what the minister was saying. She caught a few words regarding family and what it meant to Jill. She heard Bosley talk about the first time he meet Jill and she came to work for them. How her smile always brightened up a room. She listened how both Kelly and Sabrina had first meet Jill at the academy and how after a food fight Jill started in the mess hall the three were inseparable. She listened as they spoke of her passion for sports and the love she had for her younger sister Kris.

As the two sat back down beside her the three of them shared a hug as the minister closed the service with one last prayer and one last hymn.

_You can shed tears that she is gone  
or you can smile because she has lived._

You can close your eyes and pray that she will come back  
or you can open your eyes and see all she has left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
or you can be full of the love you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her and only that she's gone  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind,  
be empty and turn your back

or you can do what she would want:  
smile, open your eyes, love and go on.

By David Harkins

Kris stood up and went towards the picture of her sister. She ran her hand along the top of the frame before placing a gentle kiss on her fingers and touching the photo of Jill. "I'll miss you Jill. More then words will ever say. And I know eventually the pain in my heart will leave but it will always have a hole where you lived." She placed her red rose on top of the one sitting there already, "I love you."

They filled from the church and out to the church foyer. Kris stood between Kelly and Sabrina as mourners passed by her each giving her a hug and their love.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

He stood at the top of the stairs and watched as she got in the limo with her friends. He smiled to himself when he saw the pain on her face the sadness in her eyes.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat out on the sad watching as the waves crashed in against the shore. She could hear the faint sound of voices behind her coming from the house she knew people had come by to pay their last respects to Jill; to share in tales of her life. Kris has stayed and listened for as long as she could before she had to get away.

When's he first came down to the beach she reached for her surf board wanting to get lost in the waves. But she stopped herself and instead grabbed Jill's board. Now as she sat on the warm sand her sister's board lay resting beside her. She looked down at the puck of wax in her hand and gently ran her hand along the edges. "Still buying the cheap wax Jill. No wonder I always beat you." She said to no one as she stood up and walked towards the waters edge. .

Kelly and Sabrina took off their shoes and wandered out to where Kris was..

"You talking to yourself?" Sabrina asked as they came up beside her.

Kris looked at the wax in her hand, "No." she held the wax up for them to see, "She always bought this cheap stuff. Then she would wonder why she was always wiping out."

Kelly held out two pieces of paper, "These fell from your jacket when I went to hang it up."

Kris took the two pieces and unfolding the first one she read it out loud, "If you need anything Angel you know where to reach me. Your sister was a very special person to all of us and we will miss her. Charlie." She looked at her two friends, "He was there." it wasn't a question but they all know their boss had stood before them. Hugged each of them and slipped the note into Kris' jacket knowing she would find it later.

Sabrina Smiled, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

Kris unfolded the second paper and once again read it aloud, "I stand here within reach of revenge. I stand here and watch as you mourn your sister much as I did several months ago mourning my father. I have given you the time to grieve but know that the final act will be mine. You killed my father that night in the house and I have in turn killed your sister. Now it's your turn. FD"

Kris looked between her friends. Her sister's killer was at the funeral. He had stood in front of her and paid his last respect to her. "Not if we get you first." She looked one last time to the wax in her hand before she pulled her arm back and threw the wax out to sea as far as she could toss it. Watching as the ripples of the water faded away.


	27. Revelations

Kris sat out on her deck and watched as the sun cast a shadow of the beach house on the morning sand. She looked out as the mist came off the ocean and the seagulls floated weightless in the air currents. She took a sip of her coffee and turned away from it when she realized it was cold. Had she been sitting out there long enough for her coffee to get cold? Her mind was drifting on random thoughts random memories of a life she had before. She looked down at the surf line and saw her sister standing there leaning against her surf board. She leaned forward fearing it was all a dream. That everything from the last few days before was just a nightmare. She stood up and made her way to the railing watching as Jill picked up her surf board and started for the water.

Kris turned and ran for the stairs and towards the beach reaching the spot Jill had just been standing in. "Jill? Jill what's going on?" she yelled out as her sister moved further out to the surf.

Jill saw her sister standing on the shore line, "Stay there Kris. You aren't ready yet."

"Jill what are you talking about?"

"It's not your turn Kris stay there."

Kris stood a moment longer as Jill ducked under the wave that was heading towards her. "Jill!"

Sabrina placed her hand on Kris' shoulder as her friend bolted up from her place on the lounge chair on the deck.

"Jill." Kris said quietly as she put her face in her hands and once again let the tears fall.

Sabrina sat beside Kris on the lounge and put her arms around her let ting her cry out once again for the loss of her sister.

It had been three days since Jill's funeral and Kelly and Sabrina had been spending most of their time with Kris at the Beach house. This morning Sabrina had arrived first and was surprised to find Kris' room empty when she arrived. Looking around the house she had seen the glass door open to the deck. Waking out just as Kris was breaking from another nightmare.

Kelly walked up the stairs to the deck and saw Sabrina with Kris and knew right away what had happened, the same thing that has been happening the last few nights. Kelly's heart went out to her young friend but she knew they would all want to hear what Charlie had just told her.

Sitting on the deck chair beside Sabrina, at Kris' feet, she placed her hand on Kris' knee, "You ok honey?"

Kris just looked out to the water, "She was right there. She had her surf board and was heading out to catch this big wave. She kept telling me to go back that it wasn't my turn. That I wasn't ready." Kris wiped a tear from her face, "I remember when we were little and she would go surfing. She always left me standing on the shore waiting for her to come back. She used to tell me I wasn't ready." She sat a moment, "It was just a memory. It wasn't real." She looked from her friends and then back to the water, "God I mss her so much."

Kelly leaned forward and drew her into a hug knowing at that moment that was all she needed, "So do we honey, so do we."

After several minutes Kris pulled herself together and wiped away the tears once again. She had to do this, to get herself together and find this bastard who came to her sisters' funeral and mocked it on her face that he killed her.

Kelly sat back and looked between Sabrina and Kris, "Charlie called me on the way over here. He's had his connections in Europe doing some checking. Seems our Captain Devane had a family after all."

Sabrina looked at Kelly with new interest, "Oh?"

"Seems his Devane's father was head of one of the strongest mafia's in Sicily at one time. But for his sons protection and education he sent him to America. The rest of his history we pretty much know. Grow up studied law became a police officer. I guess the part we missed was he was still with the family. And like his father sent his sons somewhere else to live with his brother."

"Wait sons?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, apparently Devane had two boys. Sent them to NYC for as I said; protection. The oldest son, Antonio, was killed in a gang fight. The youngest, Franco, swore revenge."

Kris looked up at Kelly, "Franco? Franco Devane. FD."

Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other and saw what Kris was saying. They just found their hunter.

"He didn't go by Devane. Seems his father had his brother use his wife's last name so no one would connect him to them and vica versa. After Antonia was killed Franco started out looking for the gang or gang member who killed his brother. He joined the gangs but he never truly gave his allegiance to one. Being Italian he didn't fit with any of the gangs in NYC then. He finally moved out to LA and quickly made his reputation for being ruthless. After some time he was taken in by one of Devane's top dogs. Taught him the ropes and got into a family he was already part of. Only then neither father nor son knew it."

Sabrina stood up and started to pace Kris' deck, "So Captain Devane sends his sons to NYC for a better life. Oldest son gets killed, youngest son swears revenge and ends up coming to Los Angeles only to work for his father and not even know it."

"Well he knows now, he thinks I killed his father that day in the mansion." Kris added in as she cast a look towards Kelly. "If he finds out it was…."

"He won't." Kelly quickly said cutting off Kris sentence. "It's done and he won't get away with it. There was enough in that barn the other day to send him and all his friends away for a long time."

Kelly looked over at Sabrina and then to Kris, "Charlie has his man in Europe looking into Jill's murder. If he can get evidence that Franco had something to do with that then you can personally lock the prison door behind him and throw away the key."

Kris got up and moved to stand by the railing, "He won't find anything. Franco is to smart for that. If he is like his father the only way we'll get that evidence is if he was to come out and say it."

"Sure like he's just going to walk up to one of us and say, Hey just thought I'd let you know I was the one that ordered Jill Munroe's murder." Kelly said sarcastically.

The three angels stood and sat silent a moment before Kris turned to her two friends, "Actually he might."

Kelly and Sabrina looked at each other and then to Kris. Sabrina realizing first what she was thinking, "No way."

"Why not Bri? He wants me, I'm his weakness right now. I've thought a lot about this the last couple of days."

"Maybe so but I will not risk the life of my best friends sister to get this guy." Sabrina argued.

"I wasn't asking for your approval Sabrina, I was asking for your support."

"And you got neither one Kris. I, no WE wont let you do this. And you know damn well Charlie won't either."

"Kris you can't use yourself as bait like that." Kelly agreed with Sabrina.

"I agree."

All three angels turned to the voice at the top of the stairs.

"You don't really get a say Steve."

"Why not? Look Kris I know guys like this and I know what Bill is capable of. You busted him and embarrassed him. He wants revenge as much as this Franco guy, maybe more. You embarrassed him in front of his friends. He won't take that lightly."

"Steve…"

"No Kris, this time I won't help you. I saw the end result in Nam when Bill didn't get his way. He is charming with the ladies but he is mean when he doesn't get what he wants. You stopped him from getting what he wants. And now he is obviously working for this Franco character who doesn't sound much more charming then Bill."

"Perfect match." Kelly put in her own snide remark.

"Maybe. But I've got ears on the streets as much as the next guy and this Franco is bad news. After his father was killed he went back to Italy, something about getting away and settling a score. My guess is Jill's murder." He looked back to Kris, "But now he is back to finish what he started. To finish what his father started."

Kris looked from Steve to her friends, she was going to do this with or without their help it would just be easier, and safer with their help. "Look I've thought this through. And it's the only way to get him to come out in the open."

"You want to set up a sting?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Look how many times have we done a sting to get the guy to confess to us."

"That was different Kris we were always undercover. Franco knows all of us." Sabrina dug a hole in her theory.

"He doesn't know me." Steve added in seeing now that Kris was going to do this no matter what,

Kris looked at Steve, "Bill does. And he would kill you just as fast as he would me."

Sabrina looked over at Steve, "She's right Steve. We can't have you risking your life."

"It's my life." He snapped back at Sabrina before turning back to Kris, "If you are determined to do this, then I'm going with you no matter what." He stepped forward and placed his arms gently around Kris' waist as to not disturb her stitches, and pulled her towards him, "I told you that night out in the woods I wanted to get to know Kris Munroe. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you so I can get to know you." He leaned down and took her lips to his, a move at first she protested but then felt herself melting into both his arms and his lips.

Sabrina and Kelly turned their heads to look in a different direction, wanting to give Kris at least a small bit of privacy.

Pulling apart Steve looked down at her and kissed the top of her head, "So what's your plan?"

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

"No! Absolutely not! There is no way that I, nor Charlie, will let any of you go through with this!"

"Bosley it's the only way to get this guy." Kelly answered as she sat on the couch as Sabrina stood behind the bar and Kris and Steve sat on the other couch across from her.

"I don't care. It's too dangerous. Someone could get killed." He argued back. He cared a great deal about the three women before him. And after what had happened with Jill, he wasn't ready to lose one of them again.

Sabrina looked over at her friends before turning back to Bosley, "Look Bos we worked it all out. Steve is going with us. And he is expert in this kind of covert operation."

Bosley sat at his desk trying to grasp what the four of them had just told him, "No not until we clear it or at least mention it to Charlie." He looked up at all of them, "AND the police."

"We don't have time for that Bosley. They were getting ready to move that stuff out of that barn the other night. Bets are it's already on a truck heading to where ever it is they are going to make their deal." Kris argued.

"You don't know that. That was four nights ago. The stuff could be gone by now."

"It's not." Steve put in. "I've been watching the place ever since that night we saw the stuff."

Bosley glared at Steve before turning to the phone and quickly dialling the number he knew by heart.

"Bosley we are not changing our minds." Sabrina explained. "Bill already knows what's going on and is putting a task force together right now."

Bosley ignored Sabrina as he heard the phone being answered, "Charlie the girls are here, and I think you need to hear what they have in mind."

"I understand your concerns Bosley and let me go on record in saying that I agree with you 100% but…" he paused waiting for the argument back..

"But…But Charlie? You are not seriously considering letting them go through with this cock-a-manie idea are you?" Bosley nearly yelled at the speaker

"Bosley I hate this as much as you do, but the Angels are right. This is the only way to catch this guy." Charlie replied feeling bad for Bosley as he felt the same, this didn't feel right.

There was a silence in the room as no one dared break the tension that was filling the office by the minute.

"I don't like it and I don't agree with it. But it seems I am out numbered." Bosley finally said as he sat back in his chair. He had a gut feeling that someone was going to get hurt in all this, and he feared it was not only hurt; but killed.


	28. Planning and Remembering

Charlie sat at his desk and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He knew they all wanted closure and to arrest Franco Devane for what happened to Jill but he wasn't sure this was the answer.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number he knew may just help them all out of this mess.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Charlie. I have something I think you should know."

Charlie began to explain what the Angels and Steve were planning on doing.

"Are they crazy?"

"At this point I think so. They want their own justice now for everything. And arresting Franco with the drugs, the arms, and for Italy, this is their answer."

"And they are going to get themselves killed."

"I am not so sure heaven is ready just yet for all the Angels. One is bad enough, don't you think?"

There was a silence on the phone that he took as confirmation. "I just thought you should know."

"Yeah thanks Charlie."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

They all sat around Kelly's kitchen table going over what they had to do, when the thumping at the door brought them out of their mind set.

Kelly got up and started for the door with caution. As she noticed Sabrina standing not that far from her with her gun drawn aimed towards the door. Opening the door slowly they all heaved a sigh of relief when they saw Bill Duncan standing at the door.

"Bill what the hell are you doing here?" Sabrina asked him, not mad but curious

"I could ask you three the same thing. I had an interesting conversation with your boss not that long ago and he told me what you were doing. Are you all nuts? You do realize who you are dealing with right?"

"They killed my sister Bill what do you expect us to do?" Kris dared him.

Bill looked over at Kris, "I expect you to mourn and let us deal with this."

"Oh you are doing a bang up job so far aren't you? If you were, Franco wouldn't even be here he would be in jail from the raid on his father's house not that long ago." Kris snapped back at Bill.

Bill walked up to Kris, "Kris, I know what you are going through, but this isn't the answer. You can't set yourselves up to get killed like this."

"I don't plan on getting killed Bill I plan on putting a murderer behind bars." She snapped at him before turning away and leaving the room.

Sabrina came up to Bill, "Bill let her go. This is hard enough on her still. Look we'll be ok and I bet as soon as you got off the phone with Charlie you put a team of some sort together to watch our back am I right?" she looked at him for an answer, "I'm right aren't I?"

Bill looked at his ex-wife, "Yes you're right. I just wish you would let us handle this."

"Can't do it Bill and you know that." She said.

Bill looked at all of the people in the room and knew what they wanted to do what they had to do. If not for everything the family had done crime wise but they had to do this; for Jill. "Ok, so what's the plan?" she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and looked at Sabrina with a smirk. "If you're going to do this I'm in and as you said I already put guys together."

Sabrina looked over at Kelly and then back to Bill as she gave him a smile and leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, "I won't forget this."

"I'll hold you to that." He smiled as they went over the plan.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris walked up the steps to the deck of the beach house and looked out over the waves as the sun started to set. She felt the arm snake around her waist and she leaned back against Steve's chest.

"Doe it ever get easier?" she asked him as she starred out to the ocean.

"The pain? A little as years go by. But you never forget." He said quietly.

Closing her eyes she took in the sea air before turning towards the house. Walking into the living room she spotted the box still sitting on the kitchen table where Bosley had left it a few days ago. Where she left it open after taking out a picture of her and her sisters.

Making her away forward she looked inside the box and took out a smaller box. Lifting it from its place she opened it carefully and gasped when she saw the gold medallion starring back at her.

"She wore this every time she had a race." She explained as she lifted the medal from its white cotton bed. "Someone gave it to her on a case they worked on. **It's the protector of the frail and the fair. The man that gave it to her was a suspect but in the end he was innocent and the real killers killed him." She un-did the latch ad placed it around her neck.

Steve picked up a small note that was settled inside the box. "Kris we all know Jill would want you to have this. One of the crew found it on the tarmac where she hit the wall. It was a little charred but he cleaned it up. We are all so sorry for your loss; your sister was s special lady."

Kris held the medal in her fingers and ran her thumb gently over the Saint that was embedded in the metal. "It was supposed to protect her." She felt a lump start in her throat as s tear formed in her eye.

Steve came up to her and pulled her into a hug. He had no idea what to even say to her other then hold her. Taking her hand he drew her towards the door.

"Steve?"

"Trust me." He said as he looked at her before taking her out to the deck and down to the beach.

Holding her hand to his he guided her along the shoreline almost knowing that she needed that right then.

Kris looked out to the waves gently rolled lapping the sand as the sun started to dip into the ocean. She held his hand as her mind drifted, "Jill and I used to spend so many nights sitting here watching the sun set talking about our dreams. She always wanted to help people which I think got her to become a police officer but even as a kid we she had this dare devil attitude going on. She would race go carts with the boys in the neighbourhood and won every time."

Steve smiled, "being one of those young boys at that time, I bet that didn't go over very well." He laughed.

Kris laughed at the memory, "No not really. One boy even tried to punch her."

"And?"

"He ended up flat on his butt."

Steve watched as Kris thought of happier times with her sister, "I can see then where you got your fire from. I can see how close you were in just watching you talk about her."

They walked further down the beach taking in the last of the beach crowd. The last few volleyball games coming to a close. Fishermen calling it a day, and families packing up from a day away from life as they spent the day at the beach.

Kris stopped and looked out to the waves. She sat on the sand and felt as Steve came in behind her wrapping his arms around her. She looked out to eth surf and leaned back against him, "Jill used to love a sunset surf. When we were in high school we used to do it all the time. Sit out on our boards as the sun sizzled into the sea. Then we would catch that last wave back in the colours that the sun left behind."

Not being from California originally Steve wasn't sure what Kris felt but as he looked over the ocean and saw the last few surfers come in he could understand it. "I'll have to get you to teach me one day."

Kris leaned back and tipped her head to met his eyes, "You don't know how?"

"Never had the chance to learn." He said, "Living her the last few years doesn't make me a Californian, a surfer."

"When this is over then?" she said looking back to the sunset.

He looked down and held his eyes to her, "When this is over."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

They walked with the stealth of a tiger. No one person making a sound. Seeing their prey they cast quick glances at each other before moving further to their target.

Bill Stevenson smiled at his fortune when he saw Steve with his intended target. Knowing his day just got that much better he moved quickly along the sand.

"Well this is a lovely little scene now isn't it?"

Steve spun around and was on his feet faster then Kris had seen anyone move. But when she herself saw who the voice belonged to, she too spun around to her feet. "Bill."

"So nice to see you again Miss Martin. Or should I say Munroe?"

Steve held his arm outk towards Kris to protect her in anyway he could, "What do you want Bill?"

Bill took a few steps back and forth as the three men with him stood their ground. Guns out to show they meant business, "Oh I don't know old buddy. Revenge comes to mind."

Steve looked on as Bill paced but still glared at them, "God Bill hasn't this gone far enough. You killed Dave and you knew you couldn't get away from that. Kris was doing her job."

Bill stopped and looked at his old friend, "And I am just doing mine. And believe me I want nothing more then to put a bullet in her head right now." He leaned into his old friend, "But fortunate for her someone else has other plans."

Steve wasn't sure what he felt first, the punch to the stomach letting the air from lungs out or the searing pain of the knife that slid into him.

As the realization came he looked up to see Bills face and his two friends holding Kris back as she cried out for him, "I don't promise to take care of her." He sneered as he pushed Steve to the sand and turned his back on him.

Kris looked back as the two men held her and forced her to walk with them away from Steve. All she could see was the blood on Steve front as he lay on the sand bleeding to death.

* * *

** The necklace mentioned was the one that Heinz gve Jill in season 1 Night of the Strangler


	29. Scene of a Crime

Sabrina looked at her watch as she paced once more past Bosley's desk in the office. Kelly sat on the couch watching her friend but just as worried.

"They're late." Sabrina spoke to no one person in particular.

"She probably just got caught in traffic she'll be here." Bosley reasoned as he sat behind his desk.

Kelly looked from Bosley to Sabrina, "How late is she?"

Sabrina looked at her watch again, "Just over 20 minutes."

Kelly looked at Bosley. "That's not traffic that's something is wrong."

The phone rang breaking all there thought from their friend.

"Townsend Agency." Bosley answered with urgency hoping it was Kris

"Hello Bosley, Angels. I just got a phone call from Bill. He is at the hospital. Seems Steve was brought in a few minutes ago with a knife wound. It doesn't look serious. Bill was able to speak with Steve briefly and he said it was his old buddy Bill Stevenson and a few guys he had never seen before. After Bill stabbed Steve they took Kris with them."

Kelly and Sabrina shared a worried look, "Well that changes our plans." Sabrina said to everyone.

"Yes." Charlie agreed, "Our first priority now is to find Kris and get her back. Then we can worry about Franco and his criminal activities later."

Kelly got up and stood in behind Bosley, "Charlie I think they are all one and the same."

"Yes, I'm afraid I agree with you Kelly. Bill is going to send a team out to the house. Why don't you three go down the docks that Steve saw some of Franco's men go to."

Bosley got up from his chair, "Well keep you informed Charlie." He said as all three started towards the door.

"Please do.' Charlie answered back before disconnecting the call.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bill looked across the back of the van and looked at Kris. He could see the tears in her eyes even sitting there in the dark. "He isn't worth the tears honey."

Kris looked up and glared at him, "You didn't have to kill him."

"Sure I did. He helped you in the bar that night and you don't honestly think he was going to let us take you know without so much as a struggle do you?" Bill explained with satisfaction.

Kris glared at him again before looking down to her hands tied in front of her on her lap.

Bill watched her in her suffering and smiled inside. Without talking his eyes off her, "Make a right on 51st."

The driver and passenger looked at each other. They didn't work for this guy. They worked for Franc, "That's not the plan Bill."

"I'm changing the plan." He snarled at the other two. "Your boss may want revenge on Miss Munroe but so do I."

Kris looked at Bill and the other two in the van. Why was he changing the plan? What was he doing?

Bill looked over at Kris, "Don't worry boys your boss will still get what he wants. He can have what's left of her." Bill leaned forward and took a small amount of Kris blonde hair in his hands feeling the silky softness of it, "But first I get me own piece."

Kris pulled her head away from him and glared only to have him grip a handful of her hair and pull her closer to him, "I can make it as rough as you want, and the results will be the same."

He let go of her hair roughly as he pushed her away from him causing her to fall over on the seat she was sitting on.

Bill moved slightly forward so he could see out the front window a bit better. "There, turn down that alleyway."

The two once again shared a look but still did what Bill asked. Maybe it was because he had his gun out handy in his hand, maybe they were thinking of getting a little piece of whatever action Bill planned on getting from their captive. Either way they turned into the alley and stopped the van in the place he asked them too.

Opening up the side door he reached back in and grabbed Kris, nearly dragging her out of the van. "You guys stay out here and watch for any trouble. Miss Munroe and I are going to reminisce about some old times." He pulled her roughly by her arm into the dark building.

Kris had a pretty good idea where they were as soon as she saw the sight of the dark alley, but as soon as they stepped into the building she affirmed her suspicions; the bar where it all started. She could smell the stale alcohol instantly.

Not slowing a bit, Bill lead her to the back of the bar and through to his old office. Tossing her roughly towards the couch the minute they walked through the door.

Kris twisted around not waiting for Bill to get the upper hand on her and she was semi relived when she stood leaning against his old desk.

She sat there almost waiting for him to make some sort of move on her and at the same time she was scanning around and thinking of some means of escape. She knew once Bill was done with her he would just turn her over to Franco for his revenge which she was certain was just a bullet to the back of the head.

Bill stood there and pulled a cigarette from the box and lit it while watching her silently squirm. He knew she was thinking of a way to get away and he knew there was none. First she had to get away from him: not a chance. Though, if she was lucky enough too, she then had to get past Franco's boys at the back door. No he thought and smiled to himself. Miss Munroe wasn't going anywhere.

He gripped the handle of the gun from the back of his pants and placed it on the edge of the desk. He then placed his cigarette on the ash tray and took a step towards Kris, "You know you cost me not only millions of dollars but my life."

"You killed your friend what was I supposed to do?" she snarled back at him

He moved a bit closer and smirked as she squirmed towards the corner of the couch. "There isn't anywhere for you to go Miss Munroe." He said as he reached towards her only to have her push him away with her hands and feet, succeeding to momentarily set him off balance enough for her to get off the couch and start for the door.

Bill quickly recovered and grabbing the back of her shirt pulled her back towards him. Spinning her around to face him he quickly moved his right hand backwards across her face sending her sailing back towards the couch she had just escaped from.

He glared down at her as she held her still tied hands to the left side of her face, "I told you I don't mind it a bit rough Miss Munroe. I'll still get what I want." He then leaned down towards her only to have her fight him back once again.

Once again she felt the sting of the back of his hand striking her face at the same time she heard the tear of the front of her blouse. She tried again to push him away from her but he was to strong. But quickly seeing her chance as he shifted on top of her she lifted her right knee as fast and as hard as she could sending him reeling to the floor.

Moving faster then she thought she could, she lunged for the gun on the desk. As she grabbed hold of the cold steel, she felt his hand grip around her ankle bringing her crashing to the floor, knocking the air from her lungs.

Shaking off the effects of the fall she felt him twisting her around to face him. With her hands bound she screamed and tried to push him away with her legs.

Not realizing she had recovered the weapon, he leaned down towards her but instead of her lips and the feel of her soft skin he felt a burning pain as a shot rang out in the office At first he starred at her not understanding what had happened until he felt the same pain again. And then once more as he felt his life slip away and he collapsed on top of her.

Waiting a few seconds she pushed off the dead weight before pushing herself away from the now dead body of Bill Stevenson. Leaning against the desk and taking in a few shaken breaths she was reminded of the first time she had to pull the trigger and shot someone. The difference is, this time the recipient of her pulling the trigger was lying dead on the floor before her.

She stayed where she was a moment before she unsteadily stood up and started for the door. She knew the guys outside probably heard the shots and would be coming in at any moment. She had to get out of there and hide somewhere.

She opened the door quickly wanted to get away but in her haste she didn't see the person standing at the door ready to walk in and she ran right into them. The arms quickly tightened around her body. "Let me go!' she cried out as the arms loosened around her.

"Kris. Kris, it's ok. Kris it's me, Emily."

Kris struggled a bit more before she realized the person holding her wasn't going to hurt her. She stopped struggling and looked at Emily, "What…What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I came in to do inventory." She looked at Kris who took a step away from Emily.

It was then that Emily saw the blood that was covering Kris and her open and torn shirt, "Oh my God Kris, are you hurt?" Emily quickly asked. As she went to Kris looking for any sign of injury.

Kris looked down seeing the state of her, "Um…no…yes. I'm fine." She grabbed Emily's hand, "We have to get out of here. Now!" Pulling Emily with her she started for the front door away from the men that had been with Bill in the van.

A dark voice from the shadows made her stop in fear, "Ah Miss Munroe. We meet at last."

Kris looked up as the figure from a darkened area of the bar, emerged into the dim light.

"Franco Devane. I believe you knew my father."


	30. Getting the Truth

Kris stood where she was placing herself in front of Emily as she held the gun in her hands out to the figure before them.

"What do you want?" Kris ordered

Franco stepped closer to them only to have Kris emphasize the fact she had a gun trained on him, "I would stay where you are Mr. Devane."

"Please call me Franc. Mr Devane was my father. The one you killed in his house several months ago." He looked around the bar and then back to Kris. "Now you seem like an intelligent woman Miss Munroe. You don't honestly think I would come in here by myself do you?"

Kris looked around but all she saw was the man before her.

"Please. Put the gun down or this will just get messy. And I am certain you don't want to see an innocent woman killed because of something you didn't do."

Kris was brought from her concentration as she heard Emily gasp from behind her. Turning around she saw another man with the barrel of a gun resting at the back of Emily's neck.

"Put the gun down Miss Munroe." Franco ordered once again, "I won't ask again."

Emily looked at Kris with terror in her eyes as Kris then slowly lowered her weapon which Franco quickly took from her hand.

Kris looked at Emily and could see the fear still on her face. Turning to wards Franco, "Look she has nothing to do with this. You want revenge on me not her. Let her go."

Nick looked at Franco asking what to do without saying it.

"No for now she stays. She my insurance against you." He gripped her arm and the four of them made their way back to the office.

Walking in the room Franco saw Bill lying on the floor with a pool of blood still seeping into the carpet, "Seems you have done me a favour Miss Munroe, or can I call you Kris."

"Go to hell." She replied with just enough venom to hide her fears.

Franco turned to Nick just beside him, "She's got fire Nick."

Nick just smiled at his friend and boss but said nothing

Franco turned and looked at Kris. "See I didn't trust Mr Stevenson to get the job done or done right this time. So I had him followed. But then I didn't really have to as one of the men with him called me as soon as you two stepped in the building." He pushed Kris towards the couch; with her hands still bound she fell on her side on the couch. "But I am a man who believes one favour deserves another." He sat in the desk chair and picked up the phone. "Phoenix Sports bar on 52nd. The office in the back needs cleaning." With that he hung up the phone and looked over at Kris who now had Emily sitting beside her.

Kris looked up at him defiantly, "Why are you doing this?"  
"It's simply really Kris. I have come back from Italy to claim what is rightfully mine and in order to do so I need to show a force of hand that I will not tolerate any one hurting my family."

"So you want to kill me. Fine but what does any of this have to do with my sister? And don't tell me you didn't order her killed."  
"I won't deny that. I only wish I could have been there in person to see it. Though like you I had to settle to watch it on TV." He got up from behind the desk, "You killed my father that night when the police raided our home. And your sister killed my best friend who was practically a brother to me. For that she too has paid the price. Though tried and we missed a few times before the race I knew that was the way to get her. And I timed it just right. I gave you enough time to feel the pain of losing someone you love before Bill and his friends took you and the rest of the Angels out."

"Jill killing that man that night was self defence. He was going to rape her and then probably kill her too. Just as I did here tonight, self defence."

Franco looked at the state Kris was in. he had noticed her blouse torn and covered in blood: Blood that was also smeared on her smooth tanned stomach. Stepping towards her he moved to touch her chest but she pulled back. "Nice souvenir."

Kris glared up at him and didn't say a word. She knew what he was referring to; the scar on her chest from the bullet that nearly killed her.

He gripped one hand around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. "Time we got out of here before the cleaning crew arrives." He pushed her towards the door with Nick taking Emily right in behind them.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bosley sat in the car listening to the voice on the other end of the phone, though watching as Kelly and Sabrina stayed quiet along the edge of the warehouse before them. Hanging up the phone he got out of the car and started towards the girls.

"That was Charlie. Bill and his team hit the Mansion again there was nothing there."

"Barn?" Kelly asked.

"Cleaned out nothing there but hay." Bosley answered

Sabrina looked down the docks to the many warehouse along the wooden docks, "Then that leave here." She leaned forward and quickly pulled back as large semi truck pulled along the docks.

Looking cautiously around the corner Sabrina watched as the truck pulled up in front of the large doors.

Kelly looked over her friend's shoulder, "I'd say we are at the right place."

"For the shipment but what about Kris?" Sabrina added in worry still imminent in her voice for her young friend.

They stayed where until they saw a truck pull up beside the warehouse and along side the edge of the wharf.

"Now what?" Kelly looked to Sabrina for an answer.

"Wait to see if they bring Kris here." Sabrina said as she looked at the building the truck had disappeared into.

"What if they don't?"

Sabrina looked over at Kelly almost seeing what she was thinking.

"We're here now Bri we could take that truck and really mess up his plans."

"What steal the truck and trade it for Kris?" Sabrina asked before she turned and really looked at Kelly, "You're serious?"

"We both know what's in that trailer Bri. And something tells me he will wont that back more then any revenge he as on his mind."

Sabrina looked towards the truck and knew Kelly was right but his would only delay there Franco Devane problem.

Bosley looked to where the truck had been, "Look Charlie said Bill and his guys were on there way here seeing as the house was empty. More back up would probably be a good idea."

"It would Bosley if we knew where Kris was. We can't even be sure at this point she is even alive." Sabrina said though as she said the words she felt the severity of them.

Kelly looked at Sabrina and raised her eyebrows letting her friend know she was right.

"Bosley you stay here till Bill arrives." Sabrina ordered as her and Kelly quickly took off towards the truck.

Moving quietly along the warehouse wall the two Angels watched and listened for their chance to steal the precious cargo.

"Bri. How the hell are we going to steal a truck neither one of us knows how to drive?"

Sabrina looked at Kelly and smiled, "I have no idea."

"Great." Kelly responded as she quickly leaned tighter to the wall when a black limo appeared behind the truck.

Both Angels gasped when they saw who emerged from the darkened interior.

"Bri…"

"I see her."

"She's covered in blood." Kelly spoke softly seeing their missing Angels condition.

"I don't think it's hers Kel."

They stood and watched as each person emerged from the limo.

Franco looked around and saw the truck in place. Looking out to the bay area he watched as the large vessel came closer towards them. Turning towards the occupants of the car, "Nick give Kris your jacket. I don't want her to catch her death before its time."

Nick pulled his blazer jacket off and placed it over Kris' shoulders. Nick being the large man he was, the jacket easily hung off her shoulders and around her, even with her hands still bound in front of her.

Emily took a small step toward Kris for some strength, as the two of them were ushered into the building.

Kris was scared and she knew Emily was as well, but she also knew that her friends would be looking for her and this would be one of the places they looked. After Steve had told them he had seen a lot of trucks coming and going from the house to here. She felt a pang to her heart when she thought of Steve. Bill had killed him in cold blood for no reason. Closing her eyes she pushed the image of Steve laying on the sand bleeding to death out of her mind.

She looked around but saw nothing that would indicate that Kelly and Bri were around. She then felt the push to her back as she was escorted into the large warehouse.

Kelly watched as the men beside Kris pushed her forward causing her to almost lose her balance. "Are we going to wait for Bill?"

Sabrina looked at her watch, she wanted to wait for Bill and the back up but she didn't know how much time Kris had left. "No. Come on."

With that Kelly and Sabrina moved once again around crates and boxes to make their way closer to Kris.

Once Franco had everyone in the warehouse Nick closed the door behind them

Franco turned to Nick, "Check on the shipment I don't want any problems once the boat get here."

Once again Nick didn't say anything as she turned and left Franco with the two women.

Franco turned and looked at Kris, "So here we are. You, me and an innocent woman. Do you have any idea how much you cost me in killing my father. Not only that but in doing so you almost killed our business."

"It's my job. Sorry for being so good at it." Kris nearly spat at him

"Oh no don't be sorry. I like a good challenge so did my father."

He looked around, "You know some how this brings back memories. You, an innocent bystander, and the bad guy. Reminds me of San Francisco a year ago. And again not that long ago. Only person missing is your dearly departed sister. That's to bad, it would have been a nice reunion." Franco watched as Kris seemed confused, "Yes Kris I was there, both time. Though the second time I left before all the heat came down. I remember your heroics in saving that poor girls life; Taking that bullet for her. Would you do it again?" he asked with stone cold eyes as he raised the gun that Kris had earlier. "How far would you go to save her life or your own?"

The shot rang through out as the air around everyone stood still. Silence echoed only for a moment before the sound of yelling voices carried over it.


	31. Closing In

Kelly followed behind Bri with caution. They both knew what the stakes were: Kris' life. Kelly moved in behind Bri as they approached the truck a little closer. She peered around one crate to se two men standing near the truck each smoking a cigarette. She squatted back down next to Bri, "Now what?" she asked quietly.

Sabrina looked over the crates the same time Kelly was and they both came down to their hiding place together/ she looked up again as Kelly asked her what they needed to do next. She was really just planning this as they went along but now she knew she needed some sort of plan. Sabrina knew that Bill and his officers were on their way but how long did she wait for them. Kelly and her were right there now to stop any shipment from getting on the ship she saw easing towards them slowly. "How about a little game of tease." Sabrina said with a smirk.

Kelly watched as Sabrina tried to put a plan in motion. She knew they didn't really have one up till this point. And now they needed one. But she gave her friend credit she always came up with something in the moment. "I'll take the one on the right."

Kelly stood up and stared towards the two men. She knew Sabrina wasn't far behind her but was still using the truck and boxes for cover. When she saw Sabrina standing in front of the large rig she smiled seeing in her head how everything was going to fall into place.

She smiled as she approached the two men. "Hey there, can one of you gentleman give me a hand?"

The two men turned around quickly with their guns aimed at Kelly who instantly stopped walking, "Whoa there big fellas. Girl just needs a hand. See I was taking some pictures of the harbour and now my car won't start."

The two men watched her with caution but she could tell they were letting their guard down.

"My car is just around the other side of the warehouse here. I'm not really sure what's wrong it just won't start is all." She gave them both her best smile and knew she had them hooked.

The two men had a quick discussion before one of them started towards her, "You know a pretty lady like you shouldn't be hanging around these docks."

"Oh don't I know that but like I said I was just taking some pictures." Kelly explained. "So can you help me or what?"

He looked back at his friend before walking just ahead of Kelly, "Yeah I can probably fix it for you. Where is it again?"

"Just around the side of that building." She replied as she walked long beside him, catching Sabrina from the corner of her eye.

Sabrina moved along the other side of the truck towards the back. She knew that Kelly could take care of herself and the man with her. She just had to deal with the man left behind. Coming around the back of the truck she smiled seeing the man was still watching Kelly and the man with her. She had a quick flash of an old memory go through her mind where Jill had done almost the same moves that Kelly was using now. Thinking to herself, 'Jill would be proud Kel.'

As soon as the two were around the corner Sabrina made her move coming up behind the man unaware and placed the barrel of her gun to the back of his neck. "One word and it will be your last. Now very slowly put the rifle on the ground and kick it backwards."

The man felt the cold steel on the back of his neck and instantly froze in his spot. Abiding to her words he very slowly crouched down and placed his gun on the ground and pushed it back towards her with his foot.

Sabrina cautiously bent down to pick up the gun and placed the sling over her shoulder. "Turn around and start walking."

The man turned around as he was told and started to walk towards her. Inside he was fuming not only had he let someone get a jump on him he had let it be a woman. "You have no idea who you are messing with lady."

"Actually I fully understand who I am messing with. Now move it." She nudged him forward with her gun.

As Kelly walked around the corner with the first guy she paused just enough to see Sabrina come around from the back of the truck and make her move on the man left behind. Smiling slightly she led the man over to the car that was sitting there waiting for someone. And the someone appeared just as they reached the vehicle.

"Alright hold it right there." Bosley ordered as he held out his gun.

The man turned and looked at Kelly who was also now brandishing a gun in her hand, "Hey what is this?"

"I'd say a bust what about you? Now move it." Kelly ordered as she watch Bosley take the mans arm and lead him over to the police that were waiting for them.

Bosley walked back to Kelly, "Where's Sabrina?"

"Down by the truck knowing her he's probably bound and gagged by now. I have to get back. Take care of that for me will you?"

"Yeah sure, you two be careful." He added in as he watched Kelly walk back towards the truck.

Sabrina had moved around to the far side of the truck so that if for any reason someone came out of the warehouse they wouldn't be seen. Her mistake was that split second she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was coming.

He kept an eye on the woman behind him and saw the chance he needed. Spinning quickly on the balls of his feet he spun around and grabbed her hand that held the gun.

The quickness and suddenness of someone grabbing her hand Sabrina lost her grip and she heard the gun clatter to the pavement. In police academy training quickly kicked in as she used her other hand to grip the rifle and she used it to slam the butt end into his chin.

He staggered back just enough for her to put some distance but not enough as he gripped her around her waist wanting to get his gun back.

Feeling him grab her she knew she had to do something to pout some distance between. Lifting her left elbow she smashed it back against his face sending him staggering for balance that was soon lost as his heel made contact with the docks cleat and he fell over the side into the cold harbour water.

Kelly had made her way back to the truck just in time for the guy to grab Sabrina. But as she pulled her gun out and was about to yell hold it Sabrina elbowed the guy in the face and he was soon over the edge.

Kelly ran up to Sabrina and placed a hand on her back, "You ok?"

"Oh yeah just great."

Kelly smiled as she pulled out her radio, "Bosley tell Bill there is one in the water under the pier. Get the coast Guard or someone to pick him up." She looked back and Sabrina who seemed to be still trying to catch her breath after her little tussle with the guy that was now treading water below them. "You sure you're ok? Or just outta shape?" Kelly laughed as Sabrina glared at her.

"Come on Smart ass. You know that something I would expect Jill to say not you."

Kelly just smiled, "Guess she is living through me then."

"Oh great." Sabrina said with a laugh, "Come on."

The two Angels quickly moved across the tarmac and into the warehouse along the side. Keeping their eyes and ears open for any noise or sound that would get them that much closer to Kris.

As they reached deeper into the warehouse they had to duck for cover on more then one occasion to hide from the men that were milling about the building.

Sabrina put her hand on Kelly's arm. "You hear that?" She whispered as Kelly paused and then nodded. Quietly made their way around boxes and crates and closer to the voices they both heard.

Kelly and Sabrina could see Kris with who they assumed was Franco.

"What's Emily doing here?" Sabrina asked seeing their once client standing next to Kris looking scared.

Kelly held the rifle that Sabrina had taken off the man by the truck and aimed towards the three. "I can't get a shot from here."

"You don't have a choice Kel. It's like when we went to that army camp remember. You said then you couldn't take the shot."

"And if I recall I nearly killed Jill." Answered as she held her gaze down the barrel of the rifle, "Kris is right in my line if sight. I can't get the shot without hitting Kris." Kelly answered as she held her finger on the trigger waiting for that split second where Kris wasn't blocking her shot.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Nick moved around the many boxes and crates that were stored in the warehouse. He knew most of them would be getting on the ship that was coming in. He just hoped Franco knew what he was doing. Killing a cop was a lot different then killing your own girlfriend. Then again this chick wasn't a cop she was a private dick. After this Nick was going to jump on that ship himself and take a nice cruise down to Mexico. He laughed to himself. Maybe he could convince Franco to let Miss Munroe live and go with them. He was sure he would get a nice price for her.

Exiting out the side door he looked around at the truck. Something wasn't right. He pulled his gun from its holder and cautiously walked towards the truck. Looking first in the cab and then around to the side and finally in the back. His men were nowhere

Making his way quickly back into the building he jogged lightly towards where Franco was with the girls, but stopped when the shot rang out through the building.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

The shot rang out and echoed off the walls, as the bullet found its new home.

To feel your own flesh rip open and the searing hot pain as the bullet pushed its way through you wasn't something most people had ever felt.. You aren't sure if that would be the only bullet it would take, to take your life as you looked down and see the red flow of blood seeping through your shirt. You move your hand and place it on the hole that is now apart of you now and forever, as the blood streams over and around your fingers like a waterfall crashing down to the river below the rocks, except this waterfall brought a different kind of peace. If any at all.

There is an eerie silence around you as you feel your legs give way to the weight of a bullet has added to you. Falling to your knees you still watch the blood run over your fingers knowing deep down this was it.

A second shot fills the air.

You hear voices in the distance but whose voice are they? Are they real or are they from heaven. You suddenly think of heaven and think of your family: Fathers, brothers, sisters, mothers. All of them that went before you. Knowing that you are about to join them gives you little comfort. Looking up once more as people are rushing towards you, yelling at you, but its fading and you can't make out the faces. You feel yourself falling over and crashing down to the floor. Closing your eyes you push it all way. It's done its over. There is no pain. There is no blood. There are no voices or faces. You close your eyes as life slips away from your hand and you are gone.


	32. It's Over

Bosley watched as Kelly made her way back towards Sabrina and the truck. He turned his attention back to the police officers with whom the guy she had lured away was being read his rights and put in the back of the nearby police car.

Bill stood beside Bosley and watched as his men went about their jobs with efficiency. He looked down the dock towards Kelly and Sabrina and watched as the two of them went inside the warehouse.

Bill walked up quickly to two of his guys and the three of the started down the dock towards the truck with caution.

Bosley Turned just as the three officers started down the dock, "Bill!"

Bill turned quickly and starred at John Bosley. "Stay here Bosley."

"No way, not when the Angles need my help."

"Go in when we give the signal. The guys here know what to do. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to them." He looked at John a split second, "Any of them." Bill placed his hand on Bosley's arm before turning down the dock after the other two officers.

Bosley stood there torn to go after them or stay behind. "Damn." He scolded himself more then anyone before turning around and going back to the officers that were taking up various positions along the warehouse walls and entrance.

Bill made his way down the docks and followed the two guys in the front lead when he saw them duck down behind some crates. He watched with caution as one of the men came out of the warehouse and walk around the truck and run back inside quickly. He came up to the two officers. "They've been made, come on." He continued their run down the dock to the warehouse entrance Sabrina and Kelly had gone through not 5 minutes ago.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Sabrina looked around the room where Franco held the gun aimed at Kris and then Emily. He seemed to be wavering back and forth between them. She cast a quickly glance at Kelly who was almost still in her position as she looked down the scoop of the rifle for that one moment she would need. She knew Kelly was scared and she remembered the last time Kelly was in the same position with another friend's life on the line. She pushed the memory of Jill at the army camp out of her mind. She didn't need to be thinking about her long lost friend now and lose her concentration. Kris' life depended on her and Kelly now.

"Kel." Bri spoke quietly hoping Kelly would get a clear line at any moment.

"I can't Bri I can't get a clean shot. Kris is standing right in the way. If I risk just a fraction I could hit her." Kelly said not moving. "It's like he knows I'm standing her waiting for him to screw up.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris stood and waited for the obvious end result. But she had hope her friends would figure it out and find her, but she also knew it was slim. She listened as Franco nearly bragged about killing her sister. Bragged about the pain he had caused her.

"You just couldn't let it go could you?" Franco asked.

"It wasn't us that couldn't. Your father hunted Jill and I down because he was scared Stenson had told us who he was. In that end what did it get him? Dead."

Franco moved quickly and grabbed Kris by the back of her hair waving the gun in her face, "By your hand."

Kris didn't say anything if he killed her now it would end with her and he wouldn't go after his father's real killer: Kelly.

He glared at her and then pushed her away, back into Emily who was standing there with fear and tears in her eyes.

He held the gun out towards them. "Are you are brave as you seem Miss Munroe? To continually save an innocent person." He eased back on the trigger on the gun that was aimed at them both. "This is for my Father."

"SABRINA!"

The voice echoed through the walls of the warehouse and around the crates. Everyone turned towards the voice except one person.

The shot rang out, a second later followed shortly after another one. Voices were heard shouting every direction as more shots were heard.

Sabrina looked at Kelly who held her eyes forward to her intended target. Franco Devane lay on the floor of the warehouse with a small pool of blood forming around him. Sabrina followed her eyes and saw the one thing that they both saw and ran.

"Sabrina!" Bill called at her again as he watched her run away from him.

Bill walked up to the man lying on his back, the life gone from his eyes and his gun just barely out of his fingers. Reaching down Bill felt for a pulse but found none.

He walked towards where Sabrina and Kelly had gone and watched around him as his men worked on gathering anyone else that was in the building.

Approaching his ex-wife he looked down and smiled slightly as Sabrina and Kelly sat on the floor embracing Kris who had her own arms around their necks in an embrace as well.

"You ok Kris?" he asked thankful she seemed to be.

She looked up at Bill, "Yeah a little scared, but we're ok." She answered as she reached out and took Emily's hand.

Sabrina stood up and gave Bill a hug and a kiss, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Yelling when you did. Gave Kelly the chance she needed to take the shot."

Bill looked down at Kelly who didn't even give him a smile. She never like taking another mans life no matter what the cost. There was no reason to celebrate that.

Kelly stood up and pulled Kris to her feet who immediately placed a hand on her head, "Woooa."

"Kris? You ok honey?" Kelly asked as she placed an arm around Kris' waist to steady her.

"Yeah just when I grabbed Emily and went down I hit my heard on the floor. Guess it's not as hard as Jill always claimed it was."

Kelly watched as Kris gained her senses, "Good move though. I didn't have a shot till you dove out of the way like that."

"Well I heard Bill yell at Bri behind me so I figured the safest way for us was down." She leaned into Kelly who kept her arm around her friend.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital to get that looked at."

"I'd rather just go home Kel." Kris replied not wanting anything but the warmth of her own bed.

Sabrina looked at Kelly and Kris, "So you want us to tell Steve you are ok then?" knowing that would at least get Kris to the hospital. After that they would go from there.

Kris looked at Sabrina stunned, "He's…"

"Ok. Someone saw the whole thing and called 911 as soon as they saw what happened and realized Steve was injured."

Kris looked at Kelly for confirmation who just nodded. "Come on we'll take you there and you can get that head looked at just to make sure." Kelly said as the three of them walked towards the exit only to be stopped by Bosley who was coming in and took Kris in his arms in a warm hug.

Bosley felt the tear forming in his eyes happy that everyone got out ok. "I'll call Charlie and let him know. I'll meet you at the hospital?"

"Yeah Bos, thanks." Sabrina said as the three angels started towards the car and to Los Angeles Memorial Hospital.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat in the chair with her hand gently holding Steve. She looked at her fingers intertwined with his and thought back to everything that had been going on the last few weeks. No it was longer then that. It started with a day with friends at the beach. Right before Jill was supposed to head back to Europe to start another season racing. Somewhere that day her world started to spin out of control. She took in everything from that day on to now.

"Penny."

She looked up and met his blue eyes. "Cost more then that." She smiled as she leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "You ok?"

'Yeah nothing major hit. I've had worse in my day believe me. Bill?"

"Dead."

"Franco?"

Kris paused a moment before she looked out the window to see the rain starting down the window, "Me."

Steve didn't say anything. He knew by the look on her face what had happened.

Kris then started to explain everything from the time she left the beach with Bill and the two thugs Franco sent after her.

"Mine turn to ask if you're ok."

Kris looked at him. "Jill always said I had a hard head. Guess she was right. I'll be ok. Doctor said I will probably have a dozy of a headache but I'll be ok."

"Concussion?" he asked with concern.

"Mild." Kris replied as she turned to the sound of the door opening.

Kelly and Sabrina walked in, "How you dong Steve?"

"I'll live." He gave them a smile

"Kris we were heading out. Charlie said to take the rest of the day off."

"Ok. I just want…"

Steve stopped her before she went any further, "Go home Kris. You need your rest too." He watched the sadness on her face, "I'll be here."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "I'll come by tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." He said as he held her a moment longer.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

John sat in the darkest corner of a bar waiting for his friend to come back. They had worked for Franco and his father before him and now it would seem everything was falling apart. If the rumours were true Franco was shot and if he lived at all he was going to jail for a very long time. Nick was dead as were a few others cut down in a police raid. What few, like themselves, were left were running as far away from Los Angeles as they could get.

They had both aided in kidnapping that PI and they both knew she could ID them.

He looked up as his friend came back. "The money is set up for us."

"That chick can ID us Pete."

"I know and I have an idea on how to solve that problem." Pete replied with a smile on his face. He had one idea the fist time he had seen MS Munroe now he was going to collect on that before he got out of town.

John looked at his friend and knew what he meant. One last job before they got out of town.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bill sat at his desk looking over everything they had on the last two he wanted. John Miller and Pete Sandusky. In his minds punks but in their own minds professionals. They were both wanted for assaults to various degrees. Pete was arrested and spent tie for rape. He was also wanted on the rape murder of several women in San Diego.

Bill pinched the bridge of his nose fearing for Sabrina's safety as well as Kelly and Kris, though he had to admit mostly Kris. She had seen them when they kidnapped her.

"Lieutenant we may have something."

Bill looked up, "What?"

"One of the cruisers spotted their van heading down Santa Monica highway." He paused,

"And?" Bill ordered.

"They turned off exit 213. We think they are heading to the beach Bill."

Bill looked up and knew exactly where they were heading, "Kris." She said quietly as she jumped off his chair and out of his office

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

There was a silence in the car on the way to the beach. They each had their own thoughts on what had happened that day and before.

Kelly pulled her car into the parking place at Kris' beach house and watched as her young friend got out of her car.

Sabrina crawled out of the back seat and both Kelly and her stood outside the car and watched Kris.

"You want us to come in and stay for a while?" Sabrina asked knowing what Kris could be like at times.

Kris looked between her two friends wanting to say yes, "No. I just need some time right now." "It's over Kris he can't hurt you any more." Kelly assured her.

"Kris, Franco is in surgery and then from there he is going to spend a very long time behind bars." Sabrina explained.

"And Bill has already got most of his guys in jail and it's a matter of time before he finds the two that helped kidnap you." Kelly added in hoping to give Kris some comfort

"I know, I just need some time."

Both Kelly and Sabrina understood what Kris was saying. She had lost her sister only a week ago and Kris had never really had the chance to mourn her death.

Sabrina stepped forward and drew the youngest Angel into a hug, "You call us if you need anything ok?"

"I will thanks." Kris said as she gave Kelly a weak smile across the roof of the car before she turned and went inside.

Kris stepped into the darkness of her house. It was late afternoon but with the rain falling outside it seemed later then that. She flicked on a light and the box full of her sisters things glared at her. She stood there as a tear started down her face as she reached up and rubbed the necklace she had put on earlier: The one that was to protect her sister, but in the end protected her.

She started to walk around looking at every corner of her house but there she was her sister sitting there laughing at something she had done or smiling at her giving her hope. Everywhere she looked she could see Jill there with her.

She walked into her room and a picture of the two of them at the beach caught her eye. She knew when it was taken as she looked down at the photo. She was leaning back into her sister who had her arms wrapped around her, the two of them looking out to the sea.

She sat on her bed and lifted the photo up remembering that moment as clear as it just happened. It wasn't long before tears exhaustion had finally taking over and she succumbed to the sleep within her.

The moon sparkled along the water and drifted lightly up the sand along the beach. It was dark enough to not be seen by anyone but not dark enough that you couldn't see where you were going.

There was silence in the small house on the beach but for the quiet sound of the waves crashing against the sand that momentarily got louder as the door opened and closed again.

The footfalls along the carpet and into the bedroom were not heard by the occupant who slept not so peacefully on the bed.

Sitting gently on the bed they watched as she slept. Wanting to grab her and wake her to get on with it but something stopped them. Maybe it was the tears tracks down her face.

Kris stirred in her sleep dreaming of the last few months feeling the pain of the bullet slam into her chest, seeing Steve get stabbed and. seeing the car careen towards the wall and explode killing her sister.

She bolted up and screamed and as hands grabbed her she screamed even louder trying to push away her assailant.


	33. Trap to the End

"Kris stop it. Kris stop. Look at me KRIS!"

Kris heard the voice but it her mind couldn't process it as she pushed away, but the hands on her arms held tight and continued to try and get through to her.

"Kris look at me. It's Kelly."

Kris calmed slightly as she looked at the person beside her, "Kelly?"

"Hey, yeah. Bri and I were worried so we turned around and came back." She explained as Kris calmed even more.

Kris turned her head slightly to see Sabrina on the other side if her bed sitting down. "Kel. I'm..."

"Don't even say you're sorry." Kelly knew what had happened and she didn't need Kris to go through it again.

"I was walking through the house and I saw the picture." She started to explain as she looked down at the picture still in her hand.

"Kris its ok. We understand." Sabrina saying what both she and Kelly felt in that they did understand. "You've been through a lot and you haven't

had a chance to really think on what's happened. Now that everything has finally ended."

"I see her everywhere I look around here. From times when we were little and would visit our Grandmother, to her last visit the times the two of us

would sit here together." She felt the tears starting to building behind her eyes and made no move when the first one broke through the tear ducts and

down her cheek. Which was soon followed by another one

Kelly did the only thin she could at the time and drew her friend close into a hug as Kris once again cried for the pain an lose of her sister.

Bri and Kelly shred a look not sure if they should tell Kris what was going on but they both knew she had a right to know.

Bri reached over and took Kris' hand in hers, "Kris there is another reason we came back."

Kris sat up and brushed away her tears as she looked at Sabrina.

"Just after we turned around we got a call from Charlie. Seems the two that kidnapped you are still missing. Bill got a line on them and the van was

reported going south down Santa Monica." Sabrina looked at Kris a moment, "It was seen heading this way Kris."

Kris looked between her two friends. Just when she thought it was all over something or someone decided it wasn't. "So now what?"

Kelly looked over at Sabrina but still held her are around Kris' shoulders. "Well Bill is on his way here, but we know they are coming they don't know we

know."

Kris looked again between her two friends. "So what?"

"We set a trap." Sabrina said quiet but with authority.

Kris knew what they were all thinking as she looked down at eh picture in her hand, "And I'm the bait." It wasn't a question more of a statement.

"Only if you want to Kris." Kelly said as she watched Kris.

Kris looked up at Kelly, "What I want is for this to be over." She cast her eyes once again at the photo on her lap, "And if this is what it takes then let's do

it."

Kris sat in the wicker settee with the picture in her hand. To anyone looking in she seemed deep in thought, though maybe they would be right. As she held

the photo she remembered happier times with her older sister. But she also remembered sad and trying times. When their father died came to mind first and

when she told Jill she was going to the academy.

She cast her eyes around the beach house and gave Kelly a weak smile at seeing her in the kitchen just out of sight. She looked down at her watch a third

time and it was only 20 mintes apst the last time she looked. 11:35PM. Tipping her head back she sighed to herself. Waitg was always the worst. She

remembered the stake-out she was on with Jaime when she was with the SF Police Department. A Stakeout that nearly got them killed, to only come back

several years later and nearly kill her again, only this time it did kill Jaime.

She looked up quickly at a sound on her balcony. Fighting the urge to look over at Kelly and giving away what was going on Kris choose instead to pretend to

ignore it. She knew she was safe with Kelly just inside the kitchen and Sabrina inside her bedroom. If anything happened she was covered at two angles.

she got up and started for the kitchen to get dsomething to drink. She had to move around or she was going to go crazy. Let alone if and when who ever came

at her she would have a better chance if she was already standing up.

There was three ways into Kris' house, the front door, the bedroom had an entrance off of it and the sliding glass door on the balcony. She cast her eyes

around slowly trying to get a better read on where whoever it was was comgin from. She didnt have to wait long as she heard the door handle turn slowly at

the same time she spun around to hear someone on the deck. She saw a figure on her deck and was bracing herself for whatever happened. As she starred

at the glass door she didnt hear another door opening.

"Be nice and let my friend in will ya lady?"

Kris turned around to see one of the men from the van aimng a gun right at her. At first she didn't move but she knew they wanted all the players caught.

"Please. I won't ask again. Your friend can't help you now so you may as well just do as I say."

Kris moved slowly towards the door knowing she had to do this just right or things could go bad very fast. When she had turned to face him she noticed one

thing; he had come from her bedroom not the main door. Where had Sarbina been? She moved slowly towards the glass door and watched as the man with the

gun took a step forward as she took one towards the door. At least he was moving with her and in a better position for Kelly to collar him.

Taking the last step towards the glass dootr she clicked open the lock but kept her distance from the door. the seconf man walked in tehhouse and gave his

friend a smile before turning to look at Kris."Franco always had good taste in women dont you think Pete?"

"Defintitly. And we got two for the price of one. Seems doll here thought she'd try and trap us with a friend hiding in the bedroom. Though she won't be joining

us for a while and when she does she is going to have one hell of a headache."

Kris stood between the two with one hand easing towards her pocket.

"And if you don't put the gun down friend you are going to have one a lot worse then her." Kelly spoke with determination as she placed the barrel of her own

gun at the base of his neck.

Before the second man couild even move towards them Kris had her gun in her hand and held it stead fast towards him, "I wouldn't if I was you."

Both men looked at each other knowing they wre both beat as they dropped thier guns and did as they were told.

With Kelly covering the two men Kris quickly rushed into her room to find Sabrina on the floor unconsicious. Getting up she went to her bathroom and got a

cool cloth and placed it on Sabrina's forehead as she then tapped her friend lightly on the cheek to get her to come around. "Bri. come on Bri."

Sabrina moved slowly at first then placed her hand towards the back of her head. "Ooohhh thats smarts."

"Easy Bri that was quite a hit you took."

Sabrina looked up to see Kris leaning over her, "We get em?"

"Yeah we got em." Kris smiled

Bill rushed into the Beach house a few minteus later to find two thugs face first on Kris living room floor with Kelly standing over top of them.

"Bri's in the bedroom Bill." Kelly spoke as she waited for the other officers to come in and cuff Pete and John, before taking them out to the patrol cars.

Kelly walked in Kris' room and spottedSabrina sitting on the edge of the bed."You ok?"

Sabrin looked up at her frirend, "Yeah i'm alright. I heard we got em."

"Any doubt?" Kelly gave her a smile.

"None what so ever." she replied as she stood up. "Whoooa."

Bill placed his arms around her waist steadying her on her feet, "Hospital." he said in a tone she knew she wouldnt win, especially when she looked at

Kelly and Kris.

"I'd argue I was fine but I know I'm not going to win." she smield at them all, :"Even though I am."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly watched as Kris sat across from her leaning against the wall of the hospital waiting room. The had arrived there nearly 45mintes prior and were now

waiting for Sabrina to come out of the ER. Or at least have someone come out and tell them what was going on. But as she sat there now she felt herself

worrying once again for Kris. Once again her time to truely mourn hre sister had been interupted by part of the same crazy case.

Kris sat with her haed tipped back with her eyes closed thinking on what had happened at the house. She just wanted it all just to stop. The bad guys to leave

her alone for just a span of 24hrs. That was all she needed. She could feel Kelly watching her, worrying about her. but right then she was worried about Sabrina.

"I'm ok Kelly honest."

Kelly frowned her eyes slightly wondering how Kris knew she was watching her.

"It's a feeling I always used to get when we were growing up when I knew Jill was watching me." she tipped her head up and opened her eyes. "I guess it's

like a 6th sense. Jill had it too but so much better then I ever did."

Kelly got up and sat beside Kris, "Just a lot still going on I was just worried."

"I know and I appreciate it. But now that we have the last of Franco's men I can move on, give myself a chance to mourn Jill and then get back to it."

"Kris even after everything we don't expect you to jump back in." Kelly explained

"No but I do. Jill woud want me to as well. She wouldn't want me to be sitting around mooping. I know I'll have days when I want to scream at her for leaving

and be sad she isn't here. But, like when Dad died, I know it will pass and I'll move on, until the next time."

Kelly put her arm around Kris and drew her into a hug, "And Bri and I will be there when ever you need a day to let it all out."

"You two out here talking aobut me?"

Kelly and Kris looked up to see Sarbina coming towards them.

"Just like always." Kelly repleid as she got off the couch, "You ok?"

"Fine, just a couple of stiches."

Kris got up an stood beside them, "You call stiches fine?" she laughed knowing what Sabrina was like, what they all were like.

"Looks how's talking." Sarbina laughed. "Hey while I was in there getting stitches i heard the doctor talking to Bill. Seems Franco is awake. What say we pay him

a visit and tell him to remember us all alive and well while he rots in prison." It was more of a statement then a question. And Sabrina knew they would all want one

last farwell to teh man who tried many times to ruin thier lives.

The three Angels made thier way down the hall to ICU. They knew getting in wouldnt be easy as they weren't family and there was a police officer outside the door.

But on the way through the main ICU doors they all spotted Bill who in turn spotted them.

"You guys are not supposed to be in here."

"We know honey but we just want to say our goodbyes." Sabrina explained to her ex.

Bill looked at the three of them and knew he realy didn't have a right to stop them after everything they had all been through. "There is a nurse in there now but

make it quick."

Sabrina leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss, "Thank you."

They walked into the dark room with only a small light on giving the nurse just enough to do her job.

"We just came in to say our goodbyes nurse. We'll be gone in just a minute." Kelly siad before the nurse could turn to them and kick them out.

"He's sleeping right now," She turned towards them, "But I would think you would give him more them a goodbye."

All three angels stood stunned and Kris put one hand over her mouth in shock and fear of crying out, "Jill?" was all she could manage to sat quietly, as the damn behind her eyes exploded.


	34. Reconnecting

Bosley leaned against the counter as he spoke with Charlie on the Angels condition. He agreed with his boss to let the girls have a few days off to recover from everything the last few weeks. Or was it months now.

"What's his prognosis Bosley?" Charlie wanted to kill Franco Devane himself for everything he had put the girls through. They were his family and he intended to keep them safe.

"Not good Charlie. Apparently he is awake now but the doctor doesn't expect him to make it through the night."

"I see." In one way Charlie was relived with this news, it would all finally be over. But in others he was disappointed that he would not see a day behind bars of the life he should spend behind them.

"Charlie I'm going to go join the girls and let them know to take the week and relax." He was about to hang up.

"Hang on a minute Bosley." Charlie paused a moment, "Give them a few minute first. Let them do this one on their own."

There was something in Charlie's voice when Bosley wanted to join the Angels in saying good bye to Franco Devane.

"Ok Charlie." He agreed but reluctantly. He figured like most things from Charlie he would find out soon enough.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kelly and Sabrina looked at the nurse before them and felt a skip in their own hearts. It wasn't Jill, but a look alike. Someone who could pass for their dead friend.

Kris looked on at the nurse before her. She had all the looks, moves and manners of her older sister but as Kelly and Sabrina hesitated she knew.

She felt her legs start to buckle as Kelly wrapped her arm around her almost as quickly as the nurse before her.

"I got you sweetie." Jill said quietly as Kris almost hit the floor, but was in her sisters arms.

Kris looked up almost out of fear. She wanted to cry out but was afraid she was dreaming, or worse, a nightmare.

"It's me honey, really." Jill said as she leaned down towards Kris, "I'll explain everything I promise."

Kris looked up at her sister who she had thought she had lost forever. "Jill?"

"Yeah. It's really me Kris." She looked down at her younger sister, "I love you."

Kris looked at her sister before reaching her arms around her neck and pulling her tightly, "Oh God. I Love you too." Kris answered as the two sisters embraced in the middle of the floor in the room of their would be killer.

Jill held on to her sister as if her own life depended on it; though in some ways it did. She had missed Kris terribly over the last few weeks, and now she held her in her arms. As she rested her head on top of her sisters placing a gentle kiss on the top of Kris' head both with tears streaming down and over their cheeks. "I love you."

Kelly and Sabrina weren't quite sure what to do. They had missed Jill almost as much as Kris but they didn't want to interfere with the two sisters.

Jill looked up at them briefly as she held her crying sister. But with one arm outstretched towards her friends, they both knew what they had to do, as they bent down and the four angels embraced each other for a love not lost.

Bosley walked in the room and saw the angels sitting and kneeling on the floor. At first he was confused. But then he realized he saw four heads not three; two brunettes and two blonde. He felt his heart flutter an extra beat as one head looked up at him. His breath escaped him for one moment maybe two. She looked up at him with her blue eyes at the same time she reached her hand towards him as she stood from the other three.

He felt his mouth working but the sound was quiet, a whisper for no one person to hear, "Jill?"

She reached forward and placed her arms around his neck, "Hey Bos." She said with tears in her eyes.

Now he knew. Now he knew why Charlie had him wait. The reunion for Jill with her sister and her friends.

Kris took in a deep breath as she stood up with the help of Kelly and Sabrina, "Surprise Bos. She's alive." She said not even to bother wiping away the tears on her face

Bosley looked at Jill then over to the three Angel, "She most definitely is." He smiled happy that they had not lost Jill.

Jill walked over to her sister and placed an arm around her waist. She wanted the contact as much as she knew Kris did. She looked from her friend to her sisters, "I promise I'll explain everything later." She turned and looked down at Franco as he lay on the bed tubes coming and going from everywhere.

Franco lay there almost feeling his life slip away. But he knew he accomplished everything he wanted. He had made his father proud in his death. He flickered his eyes open for a moment though knowing he didn't have much time.

Jill watched as the man before them fought to gain some sort of consciousness. She leaned over as she saw his eyes flutter open, "You lose Franco." Was all she said as she watched him open his eyes and looked up at her.

Franco opened his eyes at the voice and then met her eyes. He was shocked but in some ways he wasn't' surprised.

Jill held his gaze a moment longer as Kris also looked down on the man that tried to kill her and her family, "It's over Franco. Jill is alive and so am I. You failed in everything you tried to ruin."

Franco looked at them both and felt his failure rush through him. As his heart monitor started to flocculate.

Kelly and Sabrina stood just behind the sisters and watched everything. But as Franco's heart started to cardiac Kelly stepped forward and leaned towards the dying man.

"Franco. It was me." She said calmly. She was raised in a catholic environment and the nuns had taught her from an early age. She held his hand and looked him in the eyes, "I killed your father." She couldn't let him die with at least knowing the truth.

He held her gaze as his life slipped through him. But as Kelly stood there she knew in his own, way he thanked her for the truth.

The four angels stood in the room silent. The man who had caused them all so much pain in the past few weeks was gone and everything they had been through was over, but for explanations.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

The four angels sat in Bosley's station wagon for the ride to the office in silence. They all had so much to say but they all waited for the comforts of the office to say anything.

Sabrina sat in the front seat looking over her shoulder slightly to the three in the back. Jill and Kris sat beside each other with the eldest draping her arm across Kris' shoulders drawing them both in the contact they needed. Kelly sat with her hand entwined with Jill's other hand, looking for the contact she herself needed in the wake of her friend resurrection.

Sabrina didn't say anything as she caught Kelly's eyes, knowing what her friend was thinking; Thankful that their best friend was alive.

She glanced over at Bosley as he drove down the road towards the Munroe's home. He had offered at the hospital to take them all home. They all wanted answers but it was nearing 4AM and were all tired. Maybe sleeping on it wasn't such a bad idea.

Jill looked over at Kelly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze when she saw her friend watching her. She looked in front of her and caught Bosley looking in the review mirror. She gave him a slight smiled and turned to wards Sabrina as she shared the same smile with her other friend. She couldn't believe how much she missed her friends, her family.

When she thought of family she looked down to her baby sister. Kris was leaning against her with her head resting on her chest. It reminded them of when they were younger and Kris was upset, tired or sick. She would always snuggle up as close to Jill as she possibly could. Now was no different.

Jill reached a hand up and traced over the small bandage on the side of her sisters head before resting her chin on top of Kris' head placing yet another kiss on the top of her head.

She hated what she had had to do, but she knew it was the only way to keep her sister and friends safe. But in the end Kris had still got hurt. As had Sabrina and as she looked over at Kelly thinking probably her as well.

Bosley pulled the car quietly into one of the parking stalls outside the beach house. He looked over his shoulder and gave Jill a smile who returned it.

Jill looked down at Kris, "Hey sis. Were home, come on." She urged her sister who she knew was drifting off to sleep from exhaustion.

Jill took Kris' hand and pulled her from the car as they stood outside in the dark looking at their friends.

Jill kept her arm around Kris' waist as she looked to Sabrina and Kelly and then to Bosley, "We'll see you in the morning. I'll explain everything then I promise."

Sabrina looked over at Kelly who gave her a slight nod before she looked back at Jill. "We'll take that. You two have a good night."

Jill looked down at her tired sister and then to her friends. "Night." She said as the two sisters started towards the house leaving her friends to wonder what had happened so many weeks ago when they saw her car explode against that wall in France.


	35. Rocky Reunion

Kris walked in the beach house and put her purse on the table. She was so tired but she felt an anger inside her like she never had before. She heard the door close and felt Jill's hand on her back. She wasn't sure what it was as she pulled away from her sister's touch. A sister she had cried for every night since she watched the horrific crash on TV. The sister who she missed more then the air she breathed. She had been angry at Jill once the shock of her death wore off. Her sister promised to always be there and then she was gone. But now...now she was here alive.

"Kris." Jill felt slightly hurt that her sister pulled away from her but she knew why. "Kris let me explain before you get mad."

Kris turned and glared at her older sister and made no effort to wipe away the tears running down her face, "Explain? Jill I thought you were DEAD! Do you have ANY idea of what I went through?"

Jill stood and listened as Kris held her gaze.

"I sat here and watched your car explode. My world crumbled in that one second. Kelly and Bri stood in shock but were here for me. Bosley broke down in tears when we told him. Then all hell broke loose across the house. But I didn't care. I wanted one of the bullets to hit me too. It didn't matter…I was already dead inside." Kris spoke her mind to her sister as the tears ran down her checks as a river after the Spring thaw.

Jill took a hesitant step towards her sister, "Kris I know what you went through or were going to go through." She stopped and looked as Kris closed her eyes and was trying to push back more tears from falling. "Oh honey I know what you went through. I did too once as well remember. When you were shot right in front of me. God when I thought I had lost you. I was a mess. Hell I didn't even know I was shot till Kelly spotted it at the hospital." She watched Kris. "Kris I'm sorry I know I put you through a lot but I had to."

Kris looked at her sister with a cold glaze on her face.

"Hear me out please." Jill said knowing her sister was about to really explode on her. "I knew if they knew I was alive they would come after you, as well as Bri and Kelly. I did it and kept you all from it to protect you."

Kris felt her anger slide a small amount.

"I knew they would come after you in some way anyway but at least this way they had thought they succeeded in killing me." Jill watched Kris and knew she had to explain everything but it was a story she only wanted to say once, but her sister had a right to know.

"You should have called damn it Jill I thought you were dead!"

"I wanted to Kris honest I did. But I couldn't." Jill started to explain. "God Kris I wanted to call you and tell not to watch the race not to believe what you saw that I was ok. But I couldn't. I did it for you, for Bri and Kelly. But I also did it for my team. Kris someone tried to kill me I had to protect everyone around me." 

"So what you walk into the hospital and say hey sis guess hat I'm not dead!" Kris started again at her sister as the tears started over again.

Jill didn't know what to do. Kris was mad and had every right to be. But she also knew her sister was relieved. She stepped forward and grabbed hold of her sister and pulled her into an embrace, "I'm sorry. I love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you like that unless I had a reason."

Kris rested her head against her sister taking in the embrace that was offered, "I know." She finally said quietly

Jill lifted her right hand and rubbed her eyes before pinching the bridge of her nose. She didn't move, "Ok." She looked up at Kris, "Look we're both beyond tired." She started as she looked at Kris, "Feel like a bedtime story."

Kris took in a deep breath and turned for her room, hoping that Jill would explain everything.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Jake sat on the steps of his house and watched the sun creep up above the roof of the neighbour's house. He smiled at the sight of the sun as it came up and over the rooftops. But then he frowned as the sun made him think of Jill, and the smile she always brought him, and his dad. Ever since that day at Jill's sisters, when they were watching the race, Jake had noticed his dad a lot sadder then usual, but then so was he. He missed Jill almost as much as he missed his own Mother.

"Jake come on. You're going to be late for school."

Jake heard his dad calling to him which only made him sadder. The guys at school who had teased him about Jill not being a race car driver in the first place had being teasing him ever since the crash. 'Girls don't belong in race cars. They belong in the house cooking and cleaning and making a home for her husband,' they all said. But Jake knew otherwise. Jill was a great driver and her sister and friends were detectives. They didn't sit at home working around the house.

"Jake."

Jake turned around to see his dad looking at him as she sat in his wheelchair. "Sorry Daddy."

Mike knew what his son was thinking. It was the same he had been thinking the last few months. Jill Munroe had won the hearts of both men in the house. He sighed at his own thoughts before going back in the house

Jake turned one last time to watch the sun rise higher and higher but was suddenly distracted by a car pulling against the curb. It was a car he recognised right away and ran down the drive way to see Kris, but was more then a little surprised to see not Kris, but Jill get out of the drivers side of the car.

The small boy stood still stunned at the sight before him. "Are… Are you a ghost?" he asked innocently.

Jill bent down and smiled at him, "I don't think ghosts can drive cars Jake." She reached out her arms and waited for those few moments it took the boy to step into her arms.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Bosley opened the office door to find the office quiet. He had thought the girls would beat him there this morning after everything last night. But then he thought again that Jill and Kris were probably taking some time together.

He lifted up the phone and dialled Charlie who he knew was waiting for his call. He had called him last night and told him what had transpired the night before. He looked up at the sound of the office door and watched and Kelly and Sabrina walked in together chatting as they usually were upon their arrival to the office. "Hang on Charlie tow o them just arrived." He said as she placed the phone on speaker.

"Hey Bos." Sabrina greeted him

"Morning Bosley." Kelly said at the same time as Sabrina.

The girls walked in the office as they had a thousand times, as each one found their place of comfort. Kelly sat down on one of the couches as Sabrina made her way in behind the bar and started the coffee.

"Hello Angels."

"Good morning Charlie." They both said as they got comfortable.

"Any word from Kris or Jill?" he asked the other two Angels. Knowing how close the four were.

"Nothing from me Charlie." Sabrina replied as she looked over at Kelly.

"Sorry Charlie. Truth is, if I was Kris I'm not sure how I'd react. But I'm sure they'll be by to explain everything." Kelly said.

Charlie thought a minute, "Yes I'm sure they are just catching up. And you are right Kelly in how Kris may be feeling."

With that just said the office door opened and in walked the two sisters. Everyone in the room could tell by the looks on their faces neither on got much sleep and had had a long night.

Kelly looked at her two friends, "Morning."

Kris just smiled slightly at Kelly as she sat on the couch across from her friend.

Kelly watched Kris' actions and was worried but she knew inside that Kris reaction now was probably to what Jill told her through the course of the night.

Jill watched her sister and took in a slight breath knowing the night had not gone well. She turned to Sabrina who out of instinct handed her friend a cup of coffee, "You look like you could use that."

Jill smiled at the gesture, "Yeah thanks." as she took the cup and sat on the same couch just beside Kris.

There was a silence in the room as everyone sat uncomfortable amongst there friends.

Charlie broke through the ice, "Jill let me be the first to say we are all very happy you are still alive."

"Thanx Charlie." She said as she looked over at her sister, "But I think Kris claimed that last night."

"Yes I supposed she was." He replied and sat quiet a moment. "Jill I know everyone is wanting answers. I know I for one do."

Jill looked at Kris, who gave her a small smile, before she cast her eyes around the room to her friends, her family. "It's not a very long story, but an entertaining one." She started.


	36. Answers and Moving OnThe End

Night before the time trials:

Jill walked into the garage where her car was sitting waiting for the race the next day, "Al what are you still doing here/" she asked her chief mechanic

Al lifted his head up from under the hood of the car. "Just last minute tune up my dear you know me."

"Yes I do. You're sweet. But she's fine and ready. Go home to your family. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she started for the door.

"Tomorrow." He smiled as he watched her leaving. He looked down at the engine before him and smiled to himself. "Ok she wins. You are done." He lifted the small arm holding up the engines cover before slamming it down closed. With his rag he carefully wiped away the grease marks left from his hand.

Turning out the lights he went to the change rooms and quickly showered off the days grease then changed and started for his own car.

As he past by the garage entrance he thought he heard voices talking quickly and quietly. He was about to turn on the light to find out who was in the garage till he heard someone say the name Devane. With that a new fear rippled through him. Being from Italy himself he knew what the name Devane meant and with that knowledge he stayed in the shadows till after he heard them leaving.

Making his way over to the car he carefully looked around. Not seeing anything visible he quickly took a look underneath. It was there he found what he was looking for.

He had quickly and gently moved back away from the under of the car and called up an old friend. The two of them spent the remainder of the night making some modifications to the car to ensure Jill's safety. Though she may not like it come morning.

Jill sat in stunned silence as her manager, her chief mechanic and someone she didn't know explained what happened the night before.

"I can't believe this."

"Believe it senora. What is under your car will make a very large bang and will leave nothing of you or your car."

She thought back a few days before when she was talking to Kris about losing her address with info and it suddenly made sense. Someone wanted her dead and her crew had saved her life. But what they were asking her now was ridiculous. "I have to call Kris she's going to freak."

"Jill you can't tell anyone. They will be watching. This is the only way for them to think you are dead. It may also save your sisters life in the end."

Jill got up and paced the small room, "Who else knows?"

"Just us here." Al replied. "It was safer."

She turned and looked back on the two faces she knew faces of those she trusted. "What then? I can't stay here I can't go home, cause as much as I hate to admit it you're right, letting Kris know would only put her in danger."

Al's friend looked up at her, "You come with me. I have a small but secluded cabin in the mountains of Austria. We hide there till this all blows over."

"And if it doesn't?" She asked.

Al got up and walked towards Jill, "Senora I know you are scared. But it will work out. You will see your sister again. Trust me."

She smiled at Al, "Trust you. I do every time I sit in that car. But ok." She sat back down. "So I go to my interview come back here and we disappear." She said as she looked up at the stranger before she turned back to Al and her manager, "While you two push the car out to the line with a real likeness dummy and drive it by remote control."

"By the time the car explodes you will be half way through France on your way to the Alps." The stranger spoke again.

He was wrong about one thing. She was barely through the city when she heard the explosion and looked out the back window to see the billow of smoke coming from the direction of the race track.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Present:

Kris sat on the couch and listened while her sister told the story she heard last night. She still couldn't believe it. Well maybe deep inside she did what she still didn't believe is that she never called, never told her.

"In the end I couldn't stay over there. I came home via a very long way. With stops and lay over's long enough that no one would follow us. I've been in LA for almost a week. I heard about Franco getting shot and that's when I called Charlie." She finished her tale and watched as her friends took it all in.

"Believe me Angels I was as surprised to hear her voice as you were to see her at the hospital. She told me what happened and that was when I told her where you all were."

"This scared me more, when I heard you were hurt again and Bri was in the ER." Jill said as she looked over at Kris who had been quiet the whole time. "Until I saw you standing there I feared the worse. Charlie told me when I called who was behind everything. I went there to see him. To let him see me and let him know he failed."

Kelly looked at her friend and gave a smile, "Well I thin I speak for all of us to say we are very glad your chief mechanic was still around when those guys were planting that bomb."

"And a friend who knew who to rig the car for remote." Sabrina added in.

"Well that makes three of us then. Cause I couldn't even imagine leaving you guys behind like that." She looked at each of her friends, "I'm sorry though that I had to deceive you to thinking I was dead. I know that was hard on all of you." She looked at Kris with her last words.

Charlie's voice crisped through the speaker box, "I agree. You will all be happy to know that the police went by the Devane mansion and found weapons, drugs, laundered money and much more in that warehouse. They also found several missing women. Seems Franco was taking after Stetson in selling women to white slavery." He paused a moment to let them all take in what he had said. "Looks like everything went back to the start. Good job Angels. Take a few days of on me. You all deserve it." There was a slight click as Charlie hung up the phone leaving the Angels and Bosley in the office in silence.

Kris got up and placed her cup on the top of the bar before reaching for her purse and looking at her friends and sister. "I've a few things to take care of and I think Charlie just gave us some time off. I'll se you guys." With that she turned and started out the door.

Jill watched her sister get up and leave the office. Standing up she gave Kelly and Sabrina a weak smile. "I'll call you guys. We can catch up."

"Sure Jill its ok." Kelly said understanding the need for her friend to patch things up with Kris before anything.

"Take the time Jill." Sabrina added in also knowing the two sisters needed this time.

She cast one last look before leaving the office, "I really am sorry about all of this. You know that right?"

"Yeah Jill, we understand." Kelly said quietly letting her friend know they did understand and were there if she wanted to talk.

Smiling an understanding Jill followed after Kris.

Kris sat in her car with her hands gripping tight to the steering wheel, so much so that her knuckles were white. She closed her eyes and tried to push past an anger that was still brewing towards her sister. She knew Jill was not far behind her, it wasn't a matter of seeing her sister follow her a few minutes later it was a matter of knowing her sister. Or at least she thought she did.

Jill opened the passenger door and got in noticing her sisters silence and posture right away. "Thanks for waiting." Jill said quietly and she bucked her seatbelt. But she got no reply from Kris as her sister shifted the car into gear and started for the long silent drive home.

Kris pulled into her parking spot along the side of the beach house. She got out and went straight in the house. Tossing her key and purse on her bed as she had done a million times before she kept going into the living room and around the corner to the kitchen.

Jill followed after Kris and watched her every move. She knew her sister well enough to know what's going on. She walked through the bedroom door and watched as Kris rounded to the kitchen. She knew she would have to ve the one to say something. "Kris."

Kris stood in the kitchen and placed the kettle ion the stove.

"Kris how long are you going to be mad at me?" Jill asked with sincerity.

Kris looked up at Jill and wanted to say nothing but she reacted, "As long as I feel is long enough. Damn it Jill I've heard your story twice and I still can't believe for a _**second**_ that you didn't call me."

Jill looked at the floor then back up to her sister. "You know why I didn't call. If Franco knew I was still alive he would have killed me anyway and I was trying to protect you. How the hell was I to know he would shoot up the beach house and go for you anyway? I stayed hidden and it killed me Kris, I knew what I was putting your through. Damn it I can't count the amount of times I stopped myself from picking up the phone and calling you. Because I KNEW it was killing you." Jill stepped closer to her sister and she softened. "I wanted to protect you and I am sorry for everything. I love you Kris and that is why I did what I thought was right. I'm sorry."

Kris watched the kettle for a minute but she felt her sisters' presences right beside her. As Jill wrapped her arms around her from behind she caved. She turned and almost melted in Jill's arms as the tears once again ran down her face, "I'm sorry Jill. I love you too."

"Hey you don't have to be sorry Kris. It's me." She held her sister as in that one moment everything seemed to disappear.

Kris pulled back slightly from Jill and wiped away the tears on her face. "God I feel like I was when you decided to beat up Billy Meyers."

Jill looked at Kris then laughed at the memory, "Hey, he had that coming."

"I know but I was mad at you for sticking your nose in it." Kris replied a she hugged Jill tight before pulling away.

Jill looked at her sister and treaded with some caution, "So, we ok?"

Kris looked at Jill knowing she could never really stay mad at her, "Yeah. I just needed to blow off whatever steam I had. Really I understand why you did what you did. I may not like it, but I understand."

Jill smiled at her sister knowing that they had passed through the impossible.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Steve stepped up to the beach house and pulled his jacket straight before knocking. He knew Kris was home as he had seen her car in the driveway. Well a driveway as such it was along the beach.

He looked out to the crashing waves and turned at the sound of a car pulling along side Kris'. He watched as the man in the car got out and into a wheelchair and a small boy ran along beside him.

He watched as the two started towards the beach house deck and Steve quickly moved around to help. "Big step need a hand?"

Mike looked up, "Normally I would say no but seeing as you are a friend of Kris' I'll go along."

Steve thought a moment before lending a hand up the steps.

He reached up and knocked on the door, not waiting that long for the swing of it to reveal to him Kris Munroe.

"Hey. They let you out." She said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I forced them. Told them I would run off in the night if I didn't get free to see my girl."

Kris looked up at him, "Your girl hey?"

"Well I was hoping. If not know soon." He said smiling down at her.

Jill stepped from the bedroom in her robe with her head upside down in a towel, "Hey Kris what say we take a walk along the beach towards…" she flicked the towel up and over her back and saw her sister standing there with company, "Oh hi."

Kris smiled as she saw her sisters face turn slightly red. She turned back towards Steve, "Steve I'd like you to meet my sister…Jill."

Steve looked at the blonde before him and then to Kris, "I'm sorry. Jill?"

Kris smiled, "Yeah same sister. Long story."

Jill smiled as she watched her younger sister with the man before her, "Which you can discuss over lunch. I had a call earlier from Mike." She cast her eyes at Kris knowing what she was to say. "He is picking up Jake from school and we are going to lunch before we take him back and I teach his classmates that a girl can do more then cook and clean."

"Who will not take no for an answer."

Jill turned and saw Mike and Jake standing just in behind Steve.

Jake ran past his dad, Kris and Steve and jumped up into Jill's arms. "Dad said we were going to the pier and then you could come talk to my class."

Jill held the boy in her arms and then to Mike. "I think I can arrange that, but first lunch."

Jake stood beside her, "Yay."

Jill leaned down and spoke quietly, "And I'll talk to your class on one condition Jake."

He looked at her wondering what shed wanted.

"While I'm getting dressed you convince my sister to come as well." Jill explain end.

Jake looked from Jill and over and up to Kris before looking back, "She's still mad at you."

"I know, but I am hoping that you can help me make it better."

Jake looked up again at Kris then back to Jill. "Ok. But it'll cost you a chocolate sundae too."

Jill laughed as she stood up and ruffled Jakes hair, "Deal."

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

Kris sat on her board and let the waves pass by under her. She was waiting for the right one but she was also thinking on the last few weeks.

She turned her head slightly when she heard splashing getting closer. She smiled when she saw her sister pull her own board up along side her.

"Any good ones?" she asked as she sat on her board beside Kris.

"Not really, just a couple."

Jill looked out the water waiting as her sister was. "Steve seems like a good guy."

"He is. Met him on a case actually."

"Yeah he told me at the pier when you took Jake to play that game."

"He's a good kid." Kris said as she watched another wave pass under her.

Jill looked towards the beach house and saw Kelly and Sabrina sitting near the shore line watching them. "You think we will ever get those two out here sis?"

Kris turned and looked towards the beach, "Not likely Jill." She laughed.

"I think you're right." Jill laughed with her sister. "Kris, I don't want to bring it all up again but. I want you to know I am sorry. For everything. All I wanted was to protect you."

Kris looked down at her board, "I know." She looked up at Jill and out to the incoming wave. "But I will never be sorry for kicking your ass on a wave." She laughed as she flattened out on her board and started to paddle. "Love you." She called back as Jill suddenly realized what her sister was do9ing.

"Oh you little." Jill said as she followed after her sister.

Both bringing in that only perfect wave of the day.

~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA~~ ~~ CA ~~ ~~ CA

And that is the end of my first Charlies Angels Trilogy. Which really only started as a Charlies Angels story. Thank you to everyone for all teh a great reviews. I never imagined I would get that many reviews for one story. But it's you the readers that anyone who has ever written a fan fiction keep writting them. Thank you I do hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writting it.


End file.
